The Grand Ninja Tournament
by Destineylegend
Summary: Ninja have gathered and reunited for the toughest tournament ever.Naruto and his friends must now fight for their dreams and prove they are the best in this ultimate tournament.NarxTen,NejixIno,ShikaxTem,KibaxHinata,LeexSaku,ShizunexOc.
1. Enter the ninja tournament

Disclaimer: The only characters I own so far, are Michael, Diso, and Gandisin. The others I don't own.

A/N: This is my first Naruto fanfiction. Didn't know how to work the endeing tags. Tell me if I did it right after reading it. Well, read and review. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 1

Enter the Ninja Tournament

A young man with blonde hair, wearing an orange vest with dark pants, stood on a hill overlooking the legendary village of Grandohaika This was where the Great Ninja Tournament was to be held. The boy looked toward his sensei that was leaning on a tree. The man had shaggy brown hair and wore a red vest, and had long black pants. On his hands he had red gloves, which symbolized him as the Legendary Ninja Master of Fire, Michael. "I'm so excited," the young man with blonde hair said to his sensei.

"I bet you are Naruto-kun," Michael replied. He smiled at Naruto then moved his eyes back to the village. "Ready to go apprentice?"

"You bet I am," Naruto said as he jumped in the air and started running down to the village. Michael gave a short laugh before following after his eager apprentice.

"It's been a while since seeing your friends from Konoha, I bet you are excited!" Michael called out to Naruto.

"Oh yeah," Naruto replied. "I hope they have gotten stronger like I have."

"I bet they have," Michael laughed. They continued their run into the village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grandohaika was bigger than all of the other main villages. It had a lot of shops and other nice things to buy, like weapons, and scrolls for ninja training. Neji sat near a railing talking with the ones competing in the actual torunament. "I hope Naruto-kun shows up," he told the others.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Naruto-kun will show up," Tenten said with a nod. She wore her brunnete hair into two buns and had a pink Chinese shirt plus blue pants.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun won't be late," Lee agreed. He had black hair with a green shirt and black pants. Around part of his arms he wore bandages.

"He won't be late," Hinata said. She was leaning against Kiba while they talked.

"I can't wait to fight him," Kiba said excitedly. "I'll finally see if I have improved."

"Yep," Gaara nodded. He was tall with a black shirt and black pants. The jar he usually had on his back wasn't there anymore. He had red hair with a tattoo above his left eye. The competitors continued to talk for a while, awaiting the start of the tournament.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto followed Michael towards the registration desk to sign up for the tournament. "Name please," the attendant said in a calm voice. She had long green hair with glasses fit squarely on her nose.

"Naruto," the blonde shinobi answered. The attendant nodded her head as she wrote down his name.

"What village are you from?" She then asked.

"Konoha," Naruto replied.

"Alright, that should do it, head over to where the ninja from Konoha are gathering," she said as she pointed towards the hidden leaf village's entrance.

"My name is Michael," the man asked once it was his turn. She wrote it down then asked the same question.

"Konoha," Michael replied. She finished recording the information then nodded toward the Konoha entrance. He walked off to join Naruto with his other friends.

"You made it Naruto-kun," Lee said excitedly.

"Yep, I would never miss this for a second," Naruto laughed. Michael walked up and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't get cocky young one," Michael said with a smirk.

"I'm not cocky," Naruto retorted. The others laughed at his frustration.

"So you must be the legendary Michael-sensei," Tenten said with a smile.

"Yep, that's me," Michael said with a huge smile.

"Now whose cocky," Naruto smirked. Michael's face went red with rage.

"Shut up apprentice!" Michael yelled. Everyone laughed at this. Tenten looked at Naruto then all of a sudden began to blush. Neji caught this and gave a little smirk.

"Hey, Tenten-chan," Neji whispered. Tenten turned to him to see what he wanted. "Do you have a crush on Naruto-kun."

"I...u-ummm," Tenten stuttered.

"I take that as a yes," Neji gave a short laugh. Tenten blushed at this. "Why don't you tell him?"

"Maybe later," Tenten said as she turned to face the others. They continued talking until they heard the announcer begin to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the voice shouted to the crowd. "Here to be our referee for these matches is Gandisin. He will now give out the rules for the tournament. Gandisin."

"Thank you Mr. Monhiro," Gandisin thanked. "Now for this tournament there are a little number of things to go over. One is, that before each match the computer will show which person will fight which. The next thing is, to be winner of a match you must either kill your opponent or your opponent surrenders. However, if I say that the fight is over then the fight ends instantly." The compeitors turned to each other and began to talk about the rules.

"As for the field," Gandisin began again. "You can use any part of the field to battle on, just don't carry the fight into the stands. Now that all of the small talk is out of the way, let us find out who our first two fighters will be." The referee turned to look at the screen as the first name began to appear. Naruto was what the first name proclaimed. And his opponent's name was stated as being the soaring ninja, Diso. "Will the challengers please enter the arena," Gandisin commanded. Naruto nodded to the others and walked off.

"Good luck Naruto-kun!" Tenten yelled to him as he entered the arena. Naruto looked up and smiled at her. She blushed again at his smile. Naruto blushed also. There were many rude comments coming from the crowd at the arrival of Naruto. Naruto shook it off and glared at his opponent Diso. He was a tall man with black pants and grey muscular skin. He had wings coming out of his back along with red slits for eyes.

"Naruto, Diso," Gandisin said. "Round 1 of the Grand Ninja Tournament. Begin!" Naruto took out a kunai and glared at his opponent.

"I will win this!" Naruto yelled.

"In your dreams," came Diso's calm reply. Naruto charged at the winged ninja, who also brought out a kunai and charged forward. Their kunai clashed together creating a large clash of energy as their chakra levels collided at the same time also. The battlefield filled with smoke as the crowd waited anxiously to see if the fighters were still alive. The tournament had begun, but who would walk away the winner. Only time, would tell.

To be continued...

End Chapter

* * *

A/N: That was my first chapter of my first Naruto fanfiction. Hope it was good, please review, thank you. 


	2. Naruto vs Diso

Disclaimier: I only own the characters, Outback, Diso, Michael, Kyle, and Makle. I don't own the Naruto characters however.

A/N: This was my second chapter and hope it is as good as the first one. Please read this chapter and review at the end. I really enjoy making this story. And by the way alot of the jutsus are made up, and I didn't want to try and remember different jutsus, hope this isn't a big deal. Review please.

* * *

Chapter 2

Round 1 beings! Naruto's desperate battle

Smoke continued to fill the room, and spectators were at awe, and wondering how the two fighters were. Tenten looked down in wide eyes wondering how her precious Naruto-kun was doing. Neji used his Byakugan to see how the fighters were, and check their chakra levels. He smiled after a while and put a hand on Tenten's shoulder.

"They are fine Tenten-chan," Neji assured her. Ino walked up to Neji and looked at him.

"You sure?" was all she asked.

"Of course Ino-chan," Neji smiled. She smiled back and gave him a tight hug.

"I hope Naruto-kun wins," Ino said.

"He will," Neji told her. He bent down, and for the first time ever, he kissed Ino on the lips. She was shocked by the sudden move and quickly composed herself and kissed back passionately. Tenten looked at this and smiled.

'Hope Naruto-kun and me kiss someday,' she thought to herself. She looked at the slowly dissolving smoke and waited for when the fight would start again. A little father away Hinata, Kiba, Lee, and Sakura stood by each other. Hinata was leaning on Kiba while Sakura was leaning on Lee.

"Come on Naruto-kun," Hinata said. Kiba turned and kissed her on the head before whispering that he would be fine. She looked up and smiled, their lips brushing together for a quick kiss.

"I bet Naruto-kun is going to cream that guy," Lee said with a spark in his eyes. Sakura laughed and kissed Lee on the cheek.

"You're right," Sakura said. Lee turned his head and kissed Sakura gently on the lips. She smiled after they broke the kiss and turned back to watch the fight. Tsunade sat in her seat and watched the fight below.

"Come on Naruto-kun," she muttered. Shizune looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry about our little Naruto, he will pull off a victory Tsunade-sama," her assistant nodded.

"I guess your right," Tsunade smiled.

"This is tiresome," Shikamaru said from a few seats away.

"I know how you feel love," Temari said with a kiss to the boys cheek. He smiled and turned to kiss her also. Shikamaru, the laziest man on the planet, now was kissing one of the most beautiful kunoichi in the world. They turned to the match and the smoke was now gone showing Naruto and Diso staring at each other. "Here we go," Temari muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto put his kunai back where he got it and began doing a few hand seals. "Here is a new jutsu," Naruto said. "Spirit claw jutsu," he called out and touched the ground. A huge claw of chakra shot out from under Diso, who barley managed to dodge the coming attack.

"A sneak attack," Diso mumbled. He did some hand seals before calling out his most devistating attack, "Draining chakra jutsu." A stream of green energy shot out and hit into Naruto. The shinobi backed up and felt his body. Slowly his chakra was draining. He couldn't use any other jutsus now, he had to come up with a new attack. Diso laughed and smirked at the now harmless ninja.

"My jutsu drains your chakra over time and the amount of energy used goes to me," Diso laughed. "What will you do little boy." Diso jumped in the air and used his powerful wings to keep him airborne. "Arm blades!" he called out. Two blades on each arm came out and the flying shinobi charged forward. Naruto saw this and rolled to the side, barley dodging the attack. However, Diso turned around instantly and charged forward. Naruto tried to dodge the attack, but one of the blades grazed his cheek. Naruto turned around and glared at the flying shinobi. Blood dripped on the ground as he stood there. His chakra slowly disappearing. Naruto collapsed onto his knees and his vision began to sway.

"What the hell," Naruto said. He looked up and saw a new altered vision. The loss of chakra was now effecting his eyes. "How can I beat this damn shinobi, he is really strong." He then relised something and went deeper into his mind as he focused on the power of the Kyuubi. While his mind was focusing, Diso launched an attack that sliced through Naruto. The blonde haired shinobi dropped to the ground and began to breathe slow.. He needed the power of Kyuubi. "_Come on you damn fox,"_ Naruto yelled into his mind.

"**Don't worry," **Kyuubi told his young container. "_What do you mean don't worry," _Naruto retorted. "**Calm kit. I am giving you my chakra now, it might take a while to get it, but once you do you should be able to defeat this annoying fly," **Kyuubi replied. Naruto felt the chakra surge through him and all around him people watched in horror and awe as the young boy's chakra was visible. I carried the sense of blood lust in the air. Naruto's fingers grew into claws and his whisker marks became deeper and also his eyes went from sweet and gentle blue. To deadly slits of red eyes. He gave a loud howl and ran forward towards Diso. While he charged his wounds in his body and cheek began to heal slowly.

"What in the name of kami," Diso said with fear in his tone. He charged forward and as he was about to hit Naruto, the young blonde ninja did a front flip onto the flying shinobi's back. Naruto placed both claw hands on each separate wing.

"I hope you are ready to fill a lot of pain," Naruto growled. With his new senses he could tell that the wings were the source of the man's draining chakra attack. So, if Naruto ripped out the wings, then his chakra would return and stabilize. Naruto let out a scream of anger and pulled the wings clean off. Blood splattered all over the arena and covered the terrible site of Naruto. He threw the wings to the side, and then kicked off of Diso's back and landed a distance away. The flying shinobi fell into the ground and became unconscious. Naruto began to change back to normal as Gandisin spoke up.

"Winner of the first match. Naruto!" the referee announced. There was a mix of cheers and boos coming from the crowd. Naruto smiled and walked slowly back up to his friends. They all ran over and cheered for Naruto's sudden upset. Naruto smiled and shook everyone's hand. Michael nodded his congratulations. Naruto then turned to Tenten and kissed her gently on the lips. Tenten was in shock but jumped back into the kiss with such passion.

"That was awsome," Gaara congratulated.

"Thanks Gaara," Naruto nodded. They talked for a while before the announcer spoke up.

"Next match will be Kiba vs. Outback," Gandisin said as he waited for the challengers to come down. While everyone waited for the match to begin, over in the yonder smiling to himself, was a boy with black hair and black markings running around his entire body.

"Way to go Naruto," the boy laughed. "I can't wait till we fight. This time, I will win." A robed man walked up and stood next to his friend.

"Don't get cocky Sasuke," the robed figure stated. "He is a lot tougher than he looks."

"Don't worry Kyle, I will kill him," Sasuke laughed again. "You just better kill that pathetic brother of yours."

"I will kill him, don't worry about that," Kyle replied to the statement. The two watched as the 2nd fight began. Kiba quickly turned him and Akamaru into the devastating beastly duo. The two dodged coming jutsus and got close enough with their high speed to slash a devastating combo of slashes into the man who fell down dead instantly.

"After a quick bout. Kiba is the winner!" Gandisin called. Everyone cheered for Kiba who smiled and waved at his fans. The tournament continued on for a next few matches. They then announced Lee and Makle to enter the arena. Lee was pumped up and headed down to the fight against one of the taijutsu legends, Makle. The tournament was along way from done. Can Lee win? And what of Sasuke and his ally Kyle? All will be answered in the next chapter.

To be continued...

End Chapter

* * *

A/N: That was the second chapter and I hope it was good. The feature fights in the next chapter are Lee and Makle, and Hinata and Sasuke. Just to give you a heads up. Thanks for reading. Please review. 


	3. Lee rising! Hinata Falls!

Disclaimer: I only own the characters Michael, Kyle, Makle, and Gandisin. I don't own the Naruto characters.

A/N: This is my 3rd chapter and I hope it is as good as the last two. I hope you read and review, and help me with mistakes I might have made. I will be waiting for reviews. So, please read on.

* * *

Chapter 3

Lee rising! Hinata falls

Lee took his fighting pose as he stared at the warrior Makle. "Ready to fight?" Lee asked the warrior.

"Bring it on, little man," Makle taunted. He was a tall man with a blue muscle shirt and black pants. On his hands he wore blue gloves with silver lining. "Let's go."

"Lee. Makle. Let the next fight begin!" Gandisin called. Lee jumped forward and kicked the warrior. Makle caught the kick and twisted Lee's leg. He took back his glove and pounded his fist into Lee's head. The young boy flew backwards and smashed into the wall of the arena.

"Lee!" Sakura called out, tears were now in her eyes. Lee slowly rose up from the rubble and just stared into the eyes of Makle.

"I won't lose," he muttered. "This if for Sakura!" He ran forward at top speed, the bandages slowly unraveling off of his arms. "Here we go, my new move. Spiraling taijutsu double fist attack!" He pounded his fist together and jumped in the air. He spiraled around to create an impenetrable attack. As he got close he stuck his two spiraling fists out and smashed into Makle. Makle flew backwards and smashed head on into the wall. When the smoke cleared they could see blood all over his face.

"Shit," Makle muttered as he slowly got up. Blood was dripping smoothly onto the ground. "Enough games you damn shinobi. It is time to die!" he hollered. He clapped his hands together for one of his most powerful taijutsu attack. "Devil's fist of doom!" Makle ran out with a red energy forming in his fist. He let out a high pitch scream as he approached Lee and sent a punch into the side of the young boy's face. Lee spiraled to the side and landed on the hard ground with a thud. His face was bleeding all over the place. He lifted up slowly off the floor and stared at Makle with wounded eyes.

"I won't lose to a damn person like you," Lee snarled. He got fully up and took a fighting pose to fight again. "I'm going to end this now!" Lee called out and took his right fist to a ready position and began to charge up his attack. "Youth wave fist!" He ran forward and took his right fist that was surging with blue energy and ran forward. He smashed the punch into Makle's body and sent the warrior into the ground unconscious. Blood was dripping through the blue shirt of the shinobi.

"Winner of the match! Lee!" Gandisin announced to the crowd. Lee fell to his knees in exhaustion. Sakura jumped down urgently and ran over to Lee to help him up.

"I'll get you to the hospital Lee," Sakura whispered to him. She did some hand seals and used her teleportation jutsu. The crowd began to talk as they disappeared about the wonderful fight they just witnessed. Everyone waited excitedly for the next match.

"Poor Lee," Ino said as she held Neji's arm.

"Yeah," Neji said. He pulled Ino close and kissed her head lightly. "I wonder who fights next." He lifted his head to stare out at the screen as it was being activated.

"At least Lee won," Naruto said excitedly. "I hope I get to fight him later."

"Naruto-kun!" cried Tenten. "He is hurt and you don't have to talk like nothings happened."

"I guess your right love," Naruto sighed. He turned his head to kiss Tenten lightly on the lips. "I forgot he was on your team and you worry about your team mates."

"That's right Naruto-kun," Tenten nodded and kissed Naruto again on the lips.

"That is a weird couple. Right Hinata?" Kiba asked as she turned to look at the beautiful girl standing beside him.

"Yeah. My cousin and Ino are weird together also," Hinata said as she nodded to Neji and Ino, who were kissing over by the railing.

"You got that right," Kiba said with a small chuckle.

"This is getting boring," Shikamaru said to Temari.

"Maybe next fight will be better," Temari said hopefully.

"Yeah, I hope you are right," Shikarmaru said as he kissed Temari on the lips. Gaara and Kankuro looked at this and just shook their heads.

"Can't believe sis is going out with that loser," Kankuro said.

"Well, at least she is happy," Gaara observed.

"I guess your right bro," Kankuro smirked. "They kind of do look good together I guess."

"The next fight is about to be announced," Gaara said as he turned his head away from his sister and Shikamaru. Tsunade looked down anxiously at the screen for the next fight to begin.

"I wonder who it will be," Tsunade said excitedly. She really loved these fights and can't wait to see the next one.

"It will be a good match regardless," Shizune said with a smile.

"I bet you're right," Tsunade nodded. The screen shuffled the names around before finally announcing the next match.

"The next match will be Hinata vs. Sasuke!" Gandisin announced to the crowd.

"What the hell!" Naruto bellowed. "When did Sasuke enter, I thought he was dead."

"My brother must of revived him," Michael answered Naruto.

"How can that be?" Naruto asked as he turned to look at his sensei.

"Well Naruto-kun," Michael said. "My brother uses the power of darkness and is able to bring back people whose hearts were filled with darkness when they had died."

"That is not fair," Naruto growled.

"I know, but it is the power of my brother. He is a lot stronger than anyone you will face in this tournament. Next to me that is," Michael smirked. Naruto turned to Hinata.

"Be careful," Naruto said.

"Yeah, come back to me Hinata-chan," Kiba said. He kissed Hinata on the lips as she began to head down.

'Neji taught me everything I know,' Hinata told herself. 'I shouldn't lose.' She walked down and entered the arena with a determined look on her face now. She was ready to show Kiba, Naruto, and her cousin, Neji, just how strong she was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke smiled to himself as he prepared to head down to the fight. "This will be easy," he muttered.

"Don't get cocky," Kyle said with a frown. "She might just be a girl but I can tell she won't let you walk away from this easily."

"Don't worry Kyle-sensei," Sasuke smiled. "You taught me." He dissaperead down the ramp and entered the arena slowly. Dark vapor was rising from his body as he stood in front of his opponent. "Ready to die?" Sasuke asked with a small laugh.

"I will defeat you," Hinata said with determination. Sasuke cocked his head and smiled.

"You are not even worthy to face me. Just give up now," Sasuke smiled.

"You don't scare me, you traitor," Hinata hissed. Sasuke laughed at her determination.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," Sasuke laughed again.

"Hinata! Sasuke! Let the next match, Begin!" Gandisin called. Hinata closed her eyes and did some hand seals. She opened them up as she called for her special power.

"Byakugan!" her eyes changed and she was able to see clearly now. She ran forward and shot her palm out just to be caught by Sasuke. He smiled at her and threw her hand aside as he punched her in the chest. She flew backwards and smashed into the wall with a loud crash. She got up and wiped the blood from her mouth. "You won't win you damn traitor!" Hinata snapped at Sasuke. He gave a slight smirk as he ran forward to deliver one of his powerful attacks.

He did some hand seals before calling out his attack, "Phoenix style: Shadow Flame jutsu!" A surge of black fire shot out and engulfed Hinata. She let out a high pitch scream as she fell to her knees. Blood dripped on the ground from her face and body. She was now pretty much messed up from Sasuke's attack. She wiped blood from her eyes and mouth and glared at the traitor. She ran forward and threw a barrage of gentle fist attacks at Sasuke. He dodged a few but ended up tripping on a piece of the ground. And to his dismay he saw one of Hinata's palms come up and smash into Sasuke's body. He coughed up blood as he flew backwards through the entire stadium. His shirt was stained with thick blood and his mouth continued to cough up some blood as he stood up to stare at her.

"Nice shot girl," Sasuke growled. "Now, here is mine." He ran forward and grabbed Hinata's throat. She let out a scream of pain as his hands grasped her. "Die," he muttered. "Seal of Darkness!" he commanded. His hand glowed a black color as he shot his fist into her body. Blood shot out from her mouth and her body started shaking violently before going limp. He smiled as he threw her violently on the ground. Gandisin ran up and put his hand on top of Hinata's head.

"The seal of darkness!" he called out. "Winner Sasuke!" Sasuke began to leave while Kiba jumped down along with Naruto, Shino, and Neji. "Don't worry, the seal of darkness makes her look dead. Until this tournament is over or Sasuke is killed will the seal lift," Gandisin said to the newcomers. Kiba bent down and lifted Hinata up. Akamaru barked at the still figure.he began to shake as he lowered his head to sob.

"You will pay!" Neji growled out with a voice of venom at Sasuke. Sasuke laughed as he turned to look at them.

"Don't give us that look traitor," Shino said passively like always.

"What look," Sasuke laughed. As Naruto stared into his eyes he heard Kyuubi in the back of his mind.

"**Listen up kit. That body is keeping the real Sasuke from emerging,"** Kyuubi said in a soft tone. '_What does that mean?"_ _Naruto asked. _"**It means that inside is the nice and kind form of Sasuke. To set him free you must beat the darkness that is controlling him,**" Kyuubi answered Naruto. _'I get it, I have to kill that darkness,' Naruto said._ "**Correct Kit,**" Kyuubi said with a soft voice. Naruto raised his hand and pointed a finger at Sasuke.

"Listen up you monster," Naruto growled. "I know that you are keeping the sweet and kind form of Sasuke away from the light of day. So, if I have to kill you then so be it." Everyone looked at Naruto quizzically, but Sasuke just laughed.

"Very good loser," Sasuke smirked. "I admit I keep Sasuke away from ruining my plans. That Kyuubi of yours is very smart."

"Smarter than you demon," Naruto growled. "Together we will kill you," the voices of Naruto and Kyuubi growled together.

"I'll be waiting for you," Sasuke smiled. "You little brat, and damn fox." He turned around and walked up to where his sensei was standing with a smile on his face.

"I'll take her to the hospital," Kiba said. He did his hand seals and did a teleportation jutsu and left in a flash of smoke. The others jumped back into the stands to wait for the next match. The matches continued and everyone of Naruto's remaining friend's won. Neji, Gaara, Tenten, and Michael were now joining Naruto, Lee, and Sasuke in the 2nd round, along with the others. Gandisin raised his hands to symbolize for quiet.

"Next match is Naruto vs. Kiba!" Gandisin called out. The two fighters approached each other and just stared at each other.

"Let's do this," Kiba said with a smile.

"Yeah, winner better take down Sasuke," Naruto added.

"Right, the winner must kill Sasuke," Kiba smiled at his friend as he put down Akamaru. "Let's do this."

"Naruto! Kiba! The first match of the 2nd round, begin!" Gandisin shouted. Kiba did his beast mimicry technique and stared with sharp eyes at Naruto. Standing beside him was Akamaru who looked just like himself. The two charged forward, their claws ready to swipe down Naruto. Naruto did his shadow replication techinique to make a clone of himself. The two ran forward and each met the other in combat. Who would win and fight Sasuke? The next chapter has it all. Get ready to rumble.

To be continued………………………………………………………..

End chapter.

* * *

A/N: That was the 3rd chapter. I hope it was good. Please review, and thanks for reading. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can, thanks again. 


	4. Double lightning fang

Disclaimer: I only own the characters in this chapter of Gandisin. I don't own the Naruto characters however.

A/N: This is the 4th chapter and is personally one of my favorites. I love the characters of Kiba and Naruto and they are great fighters. I also love having Tenten and Naruto together. I hope this 4th chapter is great to y'all as it is to me. Please read on and review, I want alot of reviews.

* * *

Chapter 4

Kiba's ultimate attack! Double Lightning Fang

"Here we go," Naruto said as he ran forward with his clone to attack Akamaru and Kiba. The beast duo ran forward and began their vicious onslaught on Naruto. He put his hands together and did another shadow replication justsu, but made 4 clones this time, they were easily dispatched by Kiba and Akamaru. Naruto did some hand seals and called out another new jutsu, "Wall of spirits!" A white wall shot out from the ground to prohibit passage.

"What the hell!" Kiba said in a furious voice. He wasn't able to reach Naruto now. "I will break this down!" he screeched. Naruto backed off to collect himself.

'How do I beat this guy,' he thought to himself. There was a rumbling in the back of his mind, **"Hey kit, why are you stalling against this weakling?"** Kyuubi asked in a worried tone. '_Because I can't get to him you damn fox!'_ Naruto snapped back at the fox. **"Calm down kit. You can use one of my style of jutsus,"** Kyuubi said. _'And what is this jutsu?'_ Naruto asked the fox. **"Here are the hand seals,"** Kyuubi answered. The hand seals flashed into his mind along with what style of jutsu.

"Here goes nothing," Naruto muttered. He pulled down the wall to see Akamaru and Kiba still their. Naruto did the hand seals then called out, "Fox Style! Spirit Lightning Jutsu!" A surge of blue lightning shot out and engulfed Kiba and Akamaru. The smoke filled the stadium and nothing could be seen. Naruto looked through the smoke hopefully.

"Please be knocked out," Naruto mumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten looked down at the battlefield hoping Naruto was all right. "Naruto-kun! Don't lose to that wimp!" she shouted out.

"He's not a wimp Tenten," Shino said aloud. "If anyone is a wimp it would be that boyfriend of yours."

"Shut it bug boy," snapped Tenten. Shino shook his head and turned back to the match at hand. 'What is his deal?' Tenten asked herself. This person she was looking at was really weird. He had bugs living in him and was a really powerful opponent. 'I wonder why he didn't enter,' Tenten thought again. She gave up her thoughts and turned to see Kiba and Naruto staring at each other and ready for the next round.

"They are really something, aren't they?" Ino asked. Tenten turned to see the blonde kunoichi standing beside her.

"Yes they are," Tenten replied. "What do you want?" Ino smiled and put her hand on the girls shoulder and shook her softly.

"To see how you were doing," Ino said with a smirk.

"And?" Tenten asked after catching the smirk.

"And to tell you that Naruto is going to be killed," Ino laughed.

"Yeah right," Tenten snapped. Ino laughed as she turned to walk off and hug her Neji-kun. "I hate that girl sometimes," Tenten muttered. She turned back and clenched her fists, "Come on Naruto-kun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto took a step back in his ready position to stare at Kiba and Akamaru. "Nice jutsu," Kiba said as he breathed extremely hard. "But I got one too. And I'm going to use it to finish you off. He grabbed Akamaru's clawed hand and flung him into the air. Kiba did some hand seals while thinking about what happened a few days before the tournament started.

_Flashback _

_Kiba and Akamaru stood in front of one of their targets, trying to figure out how to do the most powerful jutsu in his and Akamaru's arsenal. Hinata stood back a ways, sitting on a log and watching the two friends train their new move. "We have to do this Akamaru," Kiba told his dog. Akamaru barked an informative as they prepared again._

"_Be careful Kiba-kun, don't want you to burn yourself out," Hinata said. Kiba turned to his girlfriend and gave her a smile._

"_Don't worry about me," Kiba said. "We will be fine. And when this tournament comes we are going to blow a way the competition." He turned around to face the target they were aiming at. "Last time before lunch," he muttered. He grabbed Akamaru's hand and threw him in the air. He did the hand seals he was taught but I added one more on accident. "Beast style! Double Lightning Fang jutsu." Kiba slashed a blue beam of energy, while Akamaru shot one down to meet the other attack and create an arrow of lightning that decimated the entire area._

"_Wow!" Hinata exclaimed. Kiba and Akamaru walked over with smiles on their faces._

"_I guess that extra hand seal was all we needed," Kiba said with a smile._

"_That was awesome guys," Hinata said with praise in her voice._

"_Thanks Hinata-chan," Kiba said. Akamaru barked at the blushing people and ran up to lick Hinata on the hand. 'I'm ready for the tournament now,' Kiba told himself as he walked off with Hinata and Akamaru._

_End Flashback_

Kiba glared at Naruto with an angry expression. "Time to end this!" he shouted. He did his hand seals with Akamaru in the air and called out his ultimate attack, "Beast style! Double Lightning Fang jutsu!" Kiba took his clawed hand back and slashed it out, creating a surge of blue lightning that shot towards Naruto. Akamaru did the same and the two bolts met at a single point and created an arrow of lightning. The arrow smashed into Naruto and created a huge explosion. Everyone except Tenten was cheering for Kiba's win. When the smoke cleared Naruto was nowhere to be seen. "I'm sorry it had to end this way friend. You were a great opponent," Kiba said aloud.

"Is that what you think," came a voice from behind Kiba. He turned to see Naruto standing there with a white orb in his hands. "Feel this friend. Spirit fist of absolute!" He punched his fist into Kiba's stomach and sent him straight into the wall. Gandisin ran over to see if Kiba could still fight.

"Unable to continue!" Gandisin called out after a while. "Winner! Naruto!" Most people let out a sigh that the demon had one. Tenten however jumped down and ran over to her Naruto-kun. She gave him a fierce hug and they kissed each other lightly on the lips.

"Great job Naruto-kun," Tenten said after breaking the kiss.

"Thanks Tenten-chan," Naruto said and kissed her again. They broke the long kiss and jumped back into the stadium and turned to see Kiba carried by a stretcher.

"Unbelievable Naruto-kun," Neji said. He held Ino tightly to himself.

"I thought you were dead," Ino said with awe.

"I used a new jutsu called spirit transportation," Naruto said with a smirk. "It flings you wherever you need to go. Very handy."

"Nice match," Gaara said with a soft tone. "Can't wait for our rematch."

"Me neither Gaara," Naruto said excitedly.

"Great job friend," Shikamaru said with an extended hand. Naruto shook it and watched Shikamaru and Temari share another kiss.

"Did I miss anything," came a familiar voice. They turned to see Couji standing there with a bag of chips. "What's a matter, didn't expect me to show up or something?" he asked.

"Yeah," Shikamaru and Ino both said.

"Hmph," was all Couji said. "So, what did I miss?" he asked again.

"The fight between Naruto and Kiba," Shino replied.

"Aww man," Couji said with a defeated voice. "Wanted to see that. Who won?"

"I did," Naruto said.

"Great job bud," Couji smiled. He gave Naruto a high five and turned to walk towards his seat and speak with the hokage. "Hey Tsunade-sama," Couji said when he got close.

"Hey there Couji-kun," Tsunade said with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"Got done with some work and decided to come over and watch the tournament," Couji answered.

"That all," Tsunade said. "I guess you should take your seat and continue to watch the tournament." Couji nodded and walked off to his seat. The next matches went by quick. It was finally Lee's turn and he was ready to show off again. His match went by fast. With one of his ultimate taijutsu move, he won in no time. Gandisin walked out and put up his hands for silence.

"The next match will be Sasuke vs. Neji!" Gandisin called out. The two fighters entered the arena and stared at each other.

"I'll make you pay," Neji said with venom in his words.

"Try all you like, but I will be the one winning," Sasuke laughed. Neji took his fighting pose and summoned up his Byakugan.

"Here we go," Neji muttered. He ran forward with his palm and threw out a gentle fist attack at Sasuke, who met the attack with a fist surrounded in darkness. A gigantic explosion of blue and black light shot around the arena, and everyone feared for his or her lives. The next ultimate fight of the tournament had begun.

To be continued…………………………………………………..

End chapter

* * *

A/N: That was the 4th chapter and I hope it was really good. I want alot of reviews, because I can't wait to dochapter 5. Hope you guys will review. This is my first real story and I hope it becomes a great one. Thanks for reading. 


	5. Neji's battle! End of Round 2

Disclaimer: I only own the characters in this story of Michael, Hilia, Shir, Gandisin, and Tornado. I don't own the Naruto characters.

A/N: It's been a while since I updated. Was trying to get some ideas. Well here is chapter 5 and I hope you like it. Please read and review when you finish reading.

* * *

Chapter 5

Neji's battle! The end of round 2

Neji stood in his fighting pose glaring at the standing form of Sasuke. The sharingan was now activated and those red eyes were staring at Neji with excitement. "Ready to die Neji," sneered Sasuke. Neji spat on the ground as he stared at the shinobi with his byakugan.

"I will not lose. You'll pay for hurting Hinata!" Neji shouted out. He ran forward and shot his palm out to only have it caught by a strong hand.

"Not so fast Neji," Sasuke said. He pulled Neji towards him and smashed his face towards the wall. Sasuke laughed as he watched Neji rise up with blood everywhere. "I thought you would put up more of a fight."

"Damn you," Neji coughed. Blood sprayed out of his mouth and littered the ground. He wiped some of the blood away and took another fighting stance. "I'm not done yet." He ran forward a little bit before stopping. "Try this one. You're in the area of my 8 trigrams." He took his stance and ran at his opponent at lightning speed and shot his palms out a total of 64 times. The last blow shot Sasuke hard into the wall. "8 trigrams 64 palms," Neji said with a firm voice. He lowered his hands and stared hard into the rubble. In the minds of the audience they thought that the mighty Neji of the Hyuuga clan had won his match. Their was no movement under the rubble for a few minutes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow!" Ino exclaimed. "Neji is so awsome." Tenten looked at her with a small smile.

"Yeah he is, and he is really lucky to have you," Tenten said with a soft tone.

"Thanks and Naruto is lucky to have you," Ino said with a smile. Tenten blushed and turned to look at Naruto to see if he was excited. But all she saw was fear and dark eyes.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Tenten asked her boyfriend. Naruto turned to her with an uneasy expression.

"Neji is doomed," Naruto muttered.

"How would you know?" she asked again. He sighed and turned to the rubble and could tell that Sasuke was barely hurt.

"Because Tenten-chan, that attack was not strong enough to even hurt Sasuke," Naruto sighed. She turned to the rubble and stared hard into it.

"You sure Naruto-kun," she said.

"Positive," Naruto said in a calm voice.

"You're lying, no one can beat my Neji-kun," Ino said defensively. Naruto looked at her and frowned. When he turned back he saw the boulders fly away. Standing in the smoke was a smiling Sasuke. Dark vapor rose from his body and gave him an eerie look. "What they hell!" Ino exclaimed.

"He's alive," Shikamaru, Lee, Sakura, Temari, and Kankuro said in unison. Choji looked down with a worried look, while Tsunade clenched her fist tightly together as she looked at the terrible form below her. Naruto and Tenten looked at each other, and knew without talking, that they were thinking the same thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiba sat in the hospital room stroking Hinata's hair. "I hope Neji kills Sasuke so I can actually touch your warm skin," he muttered. He looked hard at her and lend down to kiss her cheek with his soft lips. Akamaru sat on the side and barked at Kiba's flowing tears. "I love you Hinata-chan." His eyes suddenly snapped open when he felt and eerie presence. He suddenly got up and waited for Akamaru to jump to his usual position before kissing Hinata on the cheek and running into the hall.

When he got outside he looked over the railing and saw Neji with a shocked look, and an evil looking Sasuke. "What the hell is that," he muttered. Akamaru growled at Sasuke like the presence was familiar or something. "What is it boy," Kiba said as he looked at the dog. The dog barked again and Kiba could tell something was wrong. He clenched his teeth as he turned to look at what was about to unfold. "Come on Neji," he whispered. "You have to win, for Hinata's sake."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji quickly composed himself after Sasuke rose up from the rubble and took another stance. "At least you can't use any jutsu," Neji called. Sasuke laughed as he launched forward and smashed Neji into the air. Sasuke lept up and pounded Neji ruthlessly before smashing him with his heel into the ground.

"Die Hyuuga," Sasuke smiled. He took his fist back and a familiar dark orb began to appear.

"Shit!" was all Neji could say before the attack smashed into Neji's stomach. His body went crazy, blood sprayed everywhere and his arms shook uncontrollably. He finally went limp as Sasuke jumped backwards. Gandisin walked over and raised his hands.

"Winner! Sasuke!" the referee announced. Their were loud cheers for the exciting match. The stretcher carried Neji away as Sasuke walked back up to Kyle. The cleaners cleaned up the arena for the next battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Neji!" Ino screamed as she jumped down to join the medical staff.

"Too bad," Naruto muttered. "I knew this would happen." His hands clenched the railing and suddenly his nails grew longer as did his teeth. His whisker marks deepened and his eyes turned red. Everyone noticed the transformation and took a step back, all except for Tenten and Gaara. "Damn him!" growled the voice of Kyuubi and Naruto. "I will kill him!"

"Take it easy Naruto-kun, wait for the match where you will fight him," Lee tried to calm him. Naruto shot Lee a hard look that forced him back. Tenten walked up and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong with you?" Tenten asked worriedly. Naruto's eyes grew big as he changed to normal.

"N-nothing," he said. He took deep breaths as he watched the announcer.

"The next match is Tenten vs. Hilia!" called out Gandisin. Tenten took a breath as she turned to head down. Naruto gave her a deep and passionate kiss on her lips for good luck.

"Go get her Tenten-chan," Naruto whispered. As she headed down, Naruto turned to see everyone take a seat. Lee however, went outside to train for his fight against Sasuke in the next round, Sakura had gone with him. Michael was over conversing with Tsunade and Shizune while Choji talked with Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, and Shino. Naruto looked down as the fight began to see weapons flying everywhere. Gaara walked up to Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, Kyuubi was just getting a little bit mad," Naruto confessed.

"I can see why Naruto. Sasuke was hurting to many people," Gaara said in a soft voice.

"I'll beat him however," Naruto said with determination. Gaara smiled and patted the young ninja's shoulder.

"I'm sure you will friend," Gaara said before turning to watch the match. Tenten had called out her Rising Twin Dragons and quickly won the match. When she got back up, Naruto gave her a tight hug and kissed her cheek.

"Great job Tenten-chan," Naruto said with excitement. She smiled and kissed him some more. Gaara laughed as the next match began. A few matches had gone bye before Gaara was called to go fight. He walked down silently with his arms crossed across his chest. He stood in front of his opponent with determination.

"Good luck," the man before Gaara said with a bow.

"I don't need luck," Gaara simply stated. Gandisin raised his hands to silent the crowd.

"Gaara! Shir! Are you both ready," Gandisin called. When they nodded he yelled out begin. Shir ran forward and launched a kick at the still form of Gaara. Sand instinctively went up to block the attack.

"What the hell!" Shir cried out. The sand shot him backwards onto the ground. Gaara walked forward and called his sand to strike the opponent. Shir dodged it and ran as fast as he could to punch Gaara. Before he hit though, he disappeared and reappeared behind Gaara and punched him hard in the head. He landed on the ground with a thud and was still for a moment. Gaara slowly got up and turned to look at the man with anger.

"Sand coffin!" Gaara called out. He raised his hands to form a coffin of sand around Shir. The coffin raised into the air and Gaara just smiled. He clenched his fist together as he called out the last words the man would here, "Sand burial!" Blood rain down onto the arena as Gaara walked off.

"Winner, Gaara!" Gandisin called as soon as the match ended. Gaara went into the stands to talk with Naruto and Tenten some more. The matches rolled on and ended up with the last match as Michael vs. Tornado.

"Go get him sensei," Naruto said. Michael nodded as he walked down into the stadium. When the referee called out begin, the man named Tornado launched a devastating wind attack out. Michael raised his right hand, and absorbed the attack. He then moved at lightning speed to appear behind Tornado.

"I hope you like this," Michael muttered. He took his hand back and smashed into Tornado's back, causing a huge tornado of fire to shoot threw the man's body. "Fire Tornado!" Blood flew into Michael's face as the man was launched into the nearest wall. Gandisin walked into the center of the arena as Michael was leaving to hold his hands up.

"Round 2 is over, and next is round 3!" Gandisin called to the crowed. "The first match will be Naruto vs. Eric!" Naruto walked down into the stadium to face a tall man with red hair named Eric. "Naruto! Eric! Round 3, begin!" Eric did some hand seals at amazing speed then touched the ground.

"Earth style! Breaking earth wall jutsu!" Eric called. Two walls of earth appeared and smashed against Naruto before exploding. Everyone looked through the smoke wondering if the match was already over. Tenten backed up and put her hands worriedly to her lips.

"Come on Naruto-kun," Tenten whispered to herself. Gaara looked at her with a frown before turning back to the match.

"Don't die, for Tenten's sake," Gaara muttered. The smoke continued to linger there. Standing a few feet away was the smiling form of Eric.

"I won," was all he said.

To be continued...

End of Chapter

* * *

A/N: That was chapter 5 and I really hope it was good. If you read this please review and tell me if it was good. Thanks for reading, going to post chapter 6 soon also. 


	6. Lee's determination

Diclaimer: I ownly own the characters of Michael, Gandisin, Eric and Piran in this chapter. I don't own the other Naruto characters.

A/N: This is my 6th chapter and I hope it is good. Please read this story and review so that I know if it is good or not. Alright now read chapter 6.

* * *

Chapter 6

Lee's determination!

Eric turned to walk back up to the stands, thinking that he had won. He suddenly stopped when he found out that he was trapped. "What the hell," he muttered. He looked down to see white energy wrapping its way around his legs.

"Like it," came a voice. Eric shot his head up to look for the voice. Standing a few feet ahead was a now smiling Naruto. "It's called my spirit binding jutsu. It binds itself to the user and can't be broken." Eric looked ahead with wide eyes.

"Are you going to finish me then?" Eric asked shakily.

"Not kill you if that's what you mean," replied Naruto. He did his favorite hand sign and called out the "shadow replication jutsu". Four clones had emerged beside Naruto. One ran forward and punched Eric, while another jumped off the first's back and flipped into the air. The four clones ran forward and each kicked him a different time. "U-zi-ma-ki," they chanted before the last clone in the air came down and smashed Eric hard into the ground with his heel. "Uzimaki barrage," the last Naruto had said. The referee walked over and checked on Eric. He quickly stood up and took a step back before raising his hand.

"Winner, Naruto!" he called to the shocked crowd. No one knew how he survived that attack head on. They turned to each other with confused looks. He smiled as he walked up to the stands to see his friends. Tenten jumped at him and began to kiss him over and over again.

"I knew you would win," Tenten said happily. Gaara nodded to Naruto then turned back to watching the tournament and see who would fight whom.

"Nice job," Shikamaru and Choji said in unison. They patted Naruto on the back while Neji and Ino just nodded. Lee and Sakura were still out training as they waited for the next match. Michael smiled at Naruto then turned to Shizune with the same smile. As Naruto was busy being congratulated by all his friends, Michael was talking to Shizune in private.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Shizune asked puzzled. Michael smiled warmly at her.

"I just wanted to say out of the whole time I have spent near you, I think...t-that I may be f-falling in...love with you," Michael finally stated. Shizune was taken aback, but she composed herself and looked into his warm brown eyes and smiled.

"I think I love you too," Shizune finally stated. They lend in and kissed each other passionately on the lips. They continued to break apart for breath then kissed again. They barley heard the announcement for the next fight.

"The next match is Lee vs. Sasuke!" came the distant announcer's voice. Shizune and Michael broke apart and went to watch the match. Lee stood ready to face the smug Sasuke.

"Get him Lee!" everyone was shouting as a unit. Michael watched Sasuke and the same uneasiness fell over him. 'What was it,' he thought to himself as the match began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lee ran forward and swung his foot out to kick Sasuke. The shinobi caught the kick and spun Lee in a circle before tossing him hard into the ground. "Is that all you got?" Sasuke mocked. "Somehow I thought this was going to be a tough match." He gave a short chuckle as he prepared for Lees next attack.

"I will not give up!" Lee shouted. "I'll make you pay for your evil deeds." Sasuke gave another laugh as Lee bent down to take off his weights. When that was done he ran at lightning speed to attack Sasuke. Lee struck out at Sasuke from behind, but Sasuke's eyes could actually keep up. He blocked the attack and sent Lee, with a kick to the chest, hard into the wall. Sasuke did some hand seals.

"Fire style! Dragon Flame Jutsu!" a surge of fire shot out and struck Lee. The young ninja fell to the ground with blood dripping onto the ground.

"I...will...win!" Lee's voice exclaimed through gasps of air. "THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH TELLS ME SO!" Lee screamed. He got up and clenched his fist together and gathered his chakra. "Third gate...open!" he called. Slowly he began to change and his power was increasing. "Fourth gate...open!" he called out after the third gate was open. He sprung forward too fast to follow and punched Sasuke hard into the air. Using his new speed he appeared behind Sasuke and punched him into the ground. "Fifth gate...open!" he called for the next gate and went to the ground and smashed Sasuke's surprised form back into the air. "Time to finish this. Sixth gate...open!" The last gate he was able to open at the moment opened up and he shot forward and brutally assaulted Sasuke.

"How the-" Sasuke was cut off when a fist smashed his face. A kick came around and slammed into Sasuke's neck causing him to smash hard into the ground. He slowly got up with blood slowly dripping off his face, arms, body, and legs. He grinned as he opened his own power. The curse mark glowed and Sasuke had dark vapor pouring out. Lee saw this and came down to take him out with the next attack. When Lee punched out at Sasuke, he disappeared and reappeared behind him and then smiled as he punched Lee hard into the wall. Sasuke walked over to the hurt form and picked him up by the neck. "Time for a little rest," the voice of Sasuke hissed into Lee's ear.

"N-no!" Lee managed. Sasuke smiled as he pulled back his fist.

"Seal of darkness!" he exclaimed. The energy shot into Lee's body. His body shook violently as blood shot from his mouth and body. He shook a few minutes before going limp. He dropped the form and walked back up to the stands to talk with his sensei. Everyone gasped and cheered at the same time for Sasuke. Except for Naruto and the gang.

"Winner, Sasuke!" Gandisin called to the crowd. The medical ninja came out and picked up Lee and placed him on a stretcher. Sakura jumped down and followed them to where Kiba, Ino were watching the still forms of their loves: Hinata, and Neji.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto clenched his fists again on the railing as he watched Sasuke walk off. "I will kill him!" Naruto spat angrily. Tenten rubbed his shoulder to calm him.

"I'm sure you will," she whispered to him. Naruto turned and gave Tenten a tight embrace.

"Thanks for being here with me Tenten-chan," Naruto said to her. "And good luck on your next match. If you win, you'll have to fight Sasuke."

"I know," Tenten sighed with a hint of nervousness in her tone. Naruto smiled and kissed her on the lips for a few minutes. Go knock them dead. Tenten left to go fight her next opponent while Michael walked up to Naruto.

"Doing good Naruto-kun?" he asked when he got near.

"I'm doing fine Michael-sensei," Naruto answered. Michael patted Naruto's shoulder for comfort.

"Tenten will be fine, you just wait," Michael said with a smile. Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"How are things with Shizune?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Doing good," Michael replied with a grin.

"You two going out I take it," Naruto said with a smirk.

"You're right," Michael said with the same grin. "She's a great person."

"I'm glad you found someone for you," Naruto said with another big grin.

"Yeah, thanks Naruto-kun," Michael said as he turned and walked back to Shizune. When he got there he kissed her lips. They then turned to watch the remaining matches. Tenten had won her match, as well as Gaara, and Michael. Round 4 was about to begin, and if Naruto won he would be fighting either Sasuke or Tenten in the quarterfinals. He had to win to prove he was the best.

"The first match of round 4 is Naruto vs. Piran!" Gandisin called to the crowd. Naruto walked down and faced Piran. Piran had a sword attatched to his side and a pirates hat.

"Nice get up," Naruto laughed.

"Shut it boy!" Piran snapped. "You don't know the power I hold do you?"

"No, and I don't care," Naruto said as he got into a fighting stance. Gandisin called for the match to begin. Piran drew his sword and jumped forward with all his power to strike Naruto. The blonde shinobi pulled out his kunai and met the blade half-way. Everyone watched eagerly as the fighters blades clashed against the other. Tenten clenched her fist tightly to the railing.

"Come on Naruto-kun," she whispered. Michael turned and smiled at her.

"Naruto-kun will win, so don't worry," he called to Tenten. She turned to him and smiled before turning to the match at hand. The blades continued to clash together.

To be continued...

End of chapter

* * *

A/N: That was chapter 6, hope that was good. Thanks for reading and please review, I would really like a few reviews, thanks again for reading. Chapter 7 is already in production so it won't be long till it is out. 


	7. The raging demon! Naruto's pledge!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own Michael, and Piran who play a role in this chapter. 

A/N: This is chapter 7 and I hope that it is as good as the last 6. Please read and review this story. I really like it and want to get opinions on it. Well, read on and review when done.

Chapter 7

The raging demon! Naruto's pledge!

Naruto dodged the coming blade attack and then did a few jumps backwards to keep some distance from him and Piran. "Nice," the pirate ninja said. He took his sword back and placed it over his shoulder. "Can I kill you now?"

"Shut the hell up you idiot!" Naruto exclaimed through clenched teeth. He got in his fighting stance and prepared for another attack.

"Temper. Temper," Piran said with mock laughter. He raised his sword up above his head. "How do you like this. Art of sealed chakra!" The blade glowed a bright color as Piran swung it out towards the blonde shinobi. The light came so fast that Naruto couldn't dodge. He felt no pain however.

"Was that it?" Naruto asked with a laugh. Piran gave a slight smirk as he watched the shinobi. "I'll beat you with these. Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto's eyes went wide as he didn't summon a clone, but instead he had collapsed on the ground with blood spraying out of his hands. "What the hell!"

"It is called the art of sealed chakra," Piran said with a smile. "It sends a light out that completely seals the targets chakra. You can use chakra attacks, but they will only end up killing you. The only way to free the chakra is to destroy my sword." He took the sword to his body and slowly placed it inside. "To do that, you will have to kill me." Naruto looked at him in wide eyes. He couldn't use any jutsus with fear of killing himself. And he had to deliver a blow that would pierce that guys stomach and destroy the sword.

"Shit!" Naruto spat on the ground. He slowly got up and looked at Piran. "I will still win idiot. Believe it!" he called out. Piran smiled as he did some hand seals.

"We'll see. Water style! Water dragon jutsu!" a dragon of water shot towards Naruto at high speed. Naruto rolled to the side to avoid the attack, but came face to face with Piran who punched him hard into the wall with his fist. Everyone looked down in shock as they saw the demon child get beat so easily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the stands Tenten was watching with clenched fists. "Naruto-kun!" she screamed out. Michael walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm child," he whispered. "Naruto-kun will be fine." Shizune walked over and kissed the man on the cheek.

"You sure," Shizune whispered.

"Positive," Michael told the woman. He smiled as he kissed Shizune passionately on the lips. "He is my student after all," he said with a confident smirk.

"I know," Shizune smiled as she kissed him again. "I just worry about him."

"That's typical of someone who cares for another," Michael whispered. He guided her back to their seats so that they could watch the match unfold before them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto got up from the rubble and breathed heavily as he looked at the pirate. "Bastard," he muttered. He ran forward and kicked at Piran, who simply dodged the attack. The pirate ninja came around and smashed his fist into Naruto, sending him flying. "This guy is really strong," Naruto muttered as he got up from the ground.

"I thought you would be more entertaining," laughed Piran. He did some more hand seals as he watched Naruto stand up. "Water style! River of death jutsu!" A river shot out and hit Naruto. The force of it cut through the shinobi's skin and blood slowly dripped on the ground as the river discharged him. He got up again and stared at the pirate.

"I will win!" Naruto shouted for all to hear. Piran laughed as he took a fighting pose.

"Come and get me then," the pirate mocked. Naruto ran forward and threw a punch out, but quickly teleported behind Piran. Ignoring the pain of using a teleportation jutsu, he punched Piran hard into the ground. The blonde shinobi then jumped up and came down hard onto Piran's back. The pirate coughed up blood as he got himself up. "Nice move Naruto," Piran said through coughs of blood. He might have strong fists and feet, but his body can't take a lot of hits. He lowered his hands as he prepared to finish this match. "Time to end this!" he shouted. Naruto took a step back and jumped forward to attack Piran again. The pirate prepared to dodge, but found out he couldn't move. "Wha-" he was cut off as he saw strings tied around his body. He looked up to see Naruto with blood all over him as he gathered in some chakra. His arm felt like it was being torn off as he began to scream in pain. Blood shot from Naruto's right hand and arm as he came in with a huge blow.

"Time to die!" Naruto screamed as he shot the fist out to hit Piran with all of its force. "Spirit fist of absolute!" The fist attack broke through Piran's stomach and destroyed the blade with in. Blood sprayed out as the pirate backed off. A kick from Naruto sent the pirate spiraling to the ground hard. Naruto landed on the ground with blood dripping heavily onto the ground. His arm was about to fall off and blood just came from his mouth. Gandisin called for the medical ninja and then raised his hand.

"Winner, Naruto! Who is among the eight fighters in the quarterfinals!" Gandisin called out. Tenten jumped down along with Tsunade as they ran over to help Naruto. Tenten caught Naruto as he was falling and placed him on the ground.

"Tsunade-sama," Tenten said as she turned to the hokage. "Can you heal this wound?" Tsunade examined it and smiled.

"Of course Tenten-chan," she smiled. "Let's take him to our little area so we aren't in the way." Tenten picked up her beloved Naruto and jumped into the stands followed by Tsunade. When they got there, they placed Naruto on the ground and Tsunade began to heal him. After a while the entire wound was healed up and Naruto opened his eyes.

"Thanks granny Tsunade," he muttered. Tsunade smiled as she helped him up.

"No problem," Tsunade smiled. Tenten threw herself on Naruto and began to kiss him.

"I'm so glad that you are better Naruto-kun," Tenten squealed as she continued to kiss him. Naruto put his arm around her body and pulled her close to his own body.

"I love you Tenten-chan," Naruto whispered as he stroked her back. They got up slowly and Naruto kissed Tenten gently on the lips. "Good luck against Sasuke," he whispered. Tenten nodded as she heard her name being called. Naruto watched her go before walking up to the railing to see the two now glaring at each other. Naruto gulped. "Don't die," Naruto whispered as the referee called for the match to begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten pulled out some shuriken and threw them at Sasuke who simple dodged them like they were nothing. "Pathetic," he muttered. He ran forward and Tenten took out two scrolls and began to do hand seals as she placed them on the ground.

"Rising twin dragons!" the weapon mistress called out as the scrolls opened up and shot into the air. Tenten jumped with all her energy and started placing her hands on the scrolls. Each touch made a weapon appear and she threw them out with both hands and feet. Sasuke dodged them but stopped when he felt the blades pierce into his skin.

"What the hell," he muttered as he looked back to see every single blade hit him. Blood was pouring onto the ground as he turned back to face the kunoichi. He smiled as the blades shot out of his body and slowly the wounds healed themselves. He ran forward and picked Tenten up by the neck. "Seal of darkness!" He punched the girl and she screamed in pain as she went limp. Naruto clenched the railing as he began to change into his demon form and he jumped down when Sasuke threw the kunoichi towards the wall which would kill her. Naruto caught Tenten and pulled her close.

"Tenten-chan," Naruto growled tears in his eyes. "Wake up." She didn't move as he slowly placed her on the ground and began to sniff her for any sign of life.

"Don't waste your time kitten," came a familiar voice. Naruto raised his head and slowly realization dawned on him.

"You are Orochimaru!" screamed out the enraged Kyuubi. Sasuke gave a smile as he laughed.

"You aren't dumb now, are you?" Orochimaru taunted.

"How?" Naruto's voice asked this time.

"When you killed Sasuke and freed him from the darkness I took over his body and waited for Kyle to bring him to full power," the now revealed Orochimaru boasted.

"So, you're the one who killed my family," Kyuubi growled.

"What ever you little kitten," Orochimaru laughed.

"Fool! No one calls the great Kyuubi a kitten!" Kyuubi roared with the help of Naruto's body.

"I can say what I want," Orochimaru laughed.

"So you were the one hurting my friends, not Sasuke," Naruto growled this time.

"Correct you are. You're prize is a front row seat to the afterlife," Orochimaru laughed again.

"Hinata...Neji...Lee...and now Tenten," Kyuubi and Naruto growled in unison. "You even forced Sasuke to hurt us. I will kill you Orochimaru and save my close friends and my best friend."

"You still trust Sasuke?" Orochimaru mocked.

"With my life," Kyuubi and Naruto growled with venom. "We will send you Orochimaru to the fiery abyss of hell." Everyone watched with horror as the power of the two fighters escalated.

"Then come get me in the next fight," Orochimaru laughed as he turned around. "So long demon fox."

"I promise that I will kill you Orochimaru!" Kyuubi and Naruto hissed. "This is a promise I will keep. For Neji...Hinata...Lee...Tenten...Ino...Kiba...Sakura...everyone else." He began to break down in tears as he glared at Sasuke's possessed body. "And I will kill you for Sasuke!" he roared with a force to put thunder to shame. He backed off as Orochimaru left with a smile. "I promise," he growled to himself. He changed back to normal and turned around to pick up Tenten. He looked at her peaceful appearance and headed to the hospital rooms. When he got there he got her a bed and placed her down gently. He kissed her cold cheeks and watched her as she laid their with not a flicker of life. He sat there watching her for what was hours. He could vaguely hear the tournament as the remaining fights went by quickly. The announcer's voice came over the village.

"The eight quarterfinalists are: Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Raind, Kyle, Drikon, Grander, and Michael! In three days the quarterfinals will begin!" the announcer's voice finished swiftly. At that moment the others walked in and looked at Naruto with curious looks. Tsunade walked over and placed a hand on his shoulders.

"It's time you tell them," she whispered. Kiba, Ino, and Sakura turned to Naruto with the same curious looks. Naruto gave a deep sigh as he prepared to tell the story of the Kyuubi.

To be continued...

End of chapter

A/N: That was chapter 7 and I hope it was good. Please review and I will get chapter 8 out as soon as I can. Again thanks for reading my story.

* * *


	8. A reason to win

Disclaimer: I only own the characters of Michael, Kyle and Gandisin in this chapter. I don't own the other Naruto characters.

A/N: Alright here is chapter 8. Thank you who all reviewed the last chapters, I might not have gotten alot, but those reviews helped me, so thanks to all who reviewed the last few chapters. Well, here is chapter 8, please read on.

Chapter 8

A reason to win!

Naruto sighed heavily as he began the story of what happened 17 years ago. "You all know the Kyuubi, correct?" he asked the listeners.

"Yes, he was killed by the 4th hokage," Sakura answered. Naruto shook his head slowly at the gathered ninja.

"What do you mean no?" Ino asked.

"Simple, the 4th hokage was not strong enough to kill the great fox," Naruto answered with a sigh. "He instead sealed the fox into the body of a new born baby child." Everyone looked at him with shocked expressions.

"Do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes," Naruto began to answer, "I was the baby that had the demon sealed within its body."

"That's why everyone in the village except us, treated you like dirt," Choji said.

"Yeah," Naruto answered with a sigh. "If you want to leave me and have nothing to do with me, then be free to say it."

"Why would we leave you?" Sakura said. "You're our friend and not the demon."

"The demon you speak of is actually a friend now, so you can call him Kyuubi," Naruto said with another look at the ground.

"You became friends with Kyuubi?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes," Naruto nodded.

"But that still means you are not evil," Ino said. "You are our friend." Naruto raised his head to stare at them.

"Ino's right, you are our best friend," Shikamaru and Choji said in unison.

"We will never leave you," Sakura said.

"We will always be there," Shizune piped in.

"You saved me from darkness, to me you're the best friend I could have," Gaara smiled.

"Bro's right," Kankuro and Temari said together.

"I'll always be your friend," Shino said with a passive look.

"I'm with you bud," Kiba smiled. Akamaru barked in agreement to what Kiba said. "I'm sure Hinata feels the same."

"Lee, Neji, and Tenten probably do to," Michael answered, finally deciding to speak. "You see Naruto, everyone here is your friend, and we are counting on you to save the only other friend left, Sasuke." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You will never be alone as long as we are here," Tsunade said with a smile. "Take us with you into the battle with Sasuke in a few days."

"I will," Naruto nodded. "I will defeat Orochimaru because I have a reason to win."

"Orochimaru? Isn't he dead?" Tsunade asked.

"No," Naruto sighed. "He is the one possessing Sasuke. He is the one, not Sasuke, that hurt our friends." He turned his head to look at Tenten's body. He rubbed her cold cheek softly.

"I might have to use that move," Naruto said turning to Michael. The sensei nodded his agreement.

"It will be the only way to free Sasuke from Orochimaru's wrath," the man said. Shizune put her arm around the man and lend close.

"I hope it will work," she muttered.

"It will," Michael answered his love.

"You guys should leave for tonight," Naruto suddenly said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Before we go," Shikamaru said. "What happened to you when you faced Orochimaru?"

"The Kyuubi and myself became one for a short while," Naruto answered. "And we promised together to kill Orochimaru. For our friends, and for Kyuubi's family that was killed by him."

"I see," Shikamaru said satisfied. "Anyway, make sure to get some rest." Naruto nodded as he turned back and just sat there watching his loves sleeping form.

"I love you," Naruto whispered as everyone exited the room. "And I will get you back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was uneventful to some of the ninja. Kiba, Ino, and Sakura stayed in their separate rooms with their lifeless lovers. They only left to get some food so that they didn't starve. Michael spent the day with Shizune and went to a carnival for some relaxation. Tsunade went to a bar for some alcohol, and then she headed for the casino like usual. She ended up spending all of her money, again. Shino walked around the village deep in thought. Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kankuro went to the carnival like Michael and Shizune and just had fun being together. Gaara gave Shikamaru a rough day because he caught him making out with his sister. "Damn you Shikamaru!" Gaara yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Calm down brother," Temari tried desperately to calm down her raging brother. Gaara finally stopped and turned around.

"Sorry, not used to seeing you kiss someone," Gaara said with a sorry face.

"Just try not to do it again, okay little brother," Temari told Gaara.

"I will try sis," Gaara said and turned around to go see some more stuff. While everyone was relaxing, Naruto sat in his room with Tenten and just stared at her all day.

"**You all right kit?**" the Kyuubi asked.

"_I'm fine Kyuubi_," answered Naruto in his head.

"**You are worried about the girl, aren't you,**" Kyuubi said again.

"_Yes, I'm worried_," Naruto mentally nodded. He gazed down the entire figure of his sleeping love. "_I have to win the fight against Orochimaru_."

"**I understand kit, I will help anyway I can,**" Kyuubi said in a low voice.

"_Thanks Kyuubi_," Naruto mentally commented. "_Means a lot to me_."

"**I bet it does kit,**" Kyuubi said aloud. "**Are you going to stay in here all day?**"

"_I think I will for the most part. Maybe go get some ramen later_," Naruto answered.

"**You and your ramen,**" Kyuubi laughed. Naruto smiled to himself as he continued to gaze at Tenten's beautful body. He kissed her gently on the lips before looking outside. Today had gone by fast in his opinion as he stood up to go get some ramen real quick. He went to the closest ramen stand and just order a large helping of pork ramen before heading back to see Tenten some more. Everyone that night slept and thought about the battle that was soon to be held. They were are looking forward to what could be their last happy days.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following day Michael left with Tsunade and Shizune to do some shopping before the fights tomorrow at noon. "What do we need?" Shizune asked Michael as they walked down the streets.

"I need to restock on some shuriken and kunai before the fight tomorrow," Michael answered.

"Why did I have to come?" Tsunade asked with a pout. "I could be hanging at the bar or gambling."

"That's exactly why you are coming with us," Michael laughed at her.

"What's that mean," Tsunade snapped.

"You gamble to much and you get drunk to often," Michael stated simply.

"I do not," Tsunade said with anger in her tone.

"I hate to say it Tsunade-sama, but Michael is right," Shizune said.

"You just say that because he is your boyfriend," Tsunade snapped again.

"No, I'm telling you from experience," Shizune snapped back. Tsunade finally shut up and turned her head to the side and just pouted. Michael laughed at this as they continued down the street. A little while later Michael saw someone he didn't want to see walking towards them.

"Shit," Michael whispered.

"What is it?" Shizune asked. Tsunade turned to Michael then looked at the figure approaching.

"Kyle," Michael simply stated.

"You mean the one who commands Orochimaru, or should I say Sasuke's body," Tsunade said. Michael nodded as Kyle stopped in front of them. The man had brown hair like Michael, and he wore a black vest over a black shirt with black pants. He had a black cape also attached to his back as he stayed there glaring at the three people.

"Well, if its isn't my idiot brother," Kyle chuckled.

"Kyle, what do you want?" Michael asked with venom in his words.

"Is that a way to treat your younger brother," Kyle laughed. He glared at Tsunade and Shizune for an instant before turning to his brother. "How do you score two hot chicks?"

"For your information its just this one, the other is to old for either of us," Michael said, as he indicated Shizune as his girlfriend, and Tsunade as the one that was too old.

"She don't look too old," Kyle said.

"She is over 50," Michael said.

"Don't tell him that!" Tsunade snapped with anger. Kyle laughed at the old woman and the two others.

"Very funny," Kyle commented. "And to answer your earlier question brother. I'm here to tell you that Sasuke is going to kill Naruto."

"Yeah right, like he could match me students power," Michael commented with a smirk.

"He doesn't plan on using the seal of darkness technique this time," Kyle said with a smile. "He actually wants to kill him and then you, if I don't kill you first that is."

"You wish," Michael snapped. Kyle laughed as he made to move pass them.

"Just wait and see," Kyle hissed to Michael when he passed right by his ear. Michael went ridged at the venom of the words. He meant business, and he knew it. He turned to watch Kyle disappear into darkness.

"He is so annoying," Tsunade said.

"You got that right Tsunade-sama," Shizune said.

"Let's get to the weapon shop, and then we can go get something to eat," Michael said. Tsunade and Shizune nodded as they followed Michael farther into town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was night time and most of the people were now going to sleep and thinking and praying for the outcome of tomorrows match. Michael laid in his bed with the beautiful form of Shizune laying right next to him. Her arms were circled around his body as he just stared at the ceiling. "Kyle," he asked himself. "What happened to you. You used to be so kind and gentle." He closed his eyes as he remembered that moment where he went from kind to evil.

_Flashback_

_Michael laid on the ground with pain. The kids had picked on him again and beat him up. All because they said something about a demon inside him, did he have one. He heard footsteps and looked up to see his brother with a kind look on his face. "Need help?"_

_"Yes," I replied. He lifted me up and stared at me._

_"You need to learn to defend yourself better," Kyle said with a smile like me. "Remember, I have a demon too brother." Michael smiled and nodded._

_"You are the nicest person of all time," Michael said. "I hope you never change." Kyle looked at him with the same smile he always loved to look at. In the next two days Michael was walking home when he was beat up yet again. He tried to do what Kyle had taught him but never had time to do hand seals. He looked up at the leader and grimaced at the smirk that was on his face. Suddenly a form jumped down in front of Michael and pushed the others back._

_"Get back Kyle," one of them commanded him. Kyle had a smile on his face and his eyes had the look of a madman._

_"He's my brother. And you are my prey," Kyle laughed. He did some hand seals than called out the last words they would ever hear. "Devil's shadow jutsu!" A surge of dark energy shot out and destroyed everyone who was standing there. There wasn't even a speck of them left. Michael stared at his younger brother with fearful eyes. This wasn't his brother. His brother was kind and would never kill people. Especially on that scale. Kyle continued to laugh as he turned to his older brother. Are you okay?"_

_"W-what did you do?" Michael asked with a hint of fear._

_"I killed them," Kyle laughed. "Teaches them right for calling us demons."_

_"B-but that was wrong," he said to the boy._

_"Wrong. What was wrong, killing those who try to kill us. Humans are a disgusting race and must be dealt with," Kyle said with laughter._

_"But you're human brother," Michael said. Kyle continued to laugh at his brothers stupidity._

_"Human, I'm no human, I'm what they say I am, a demon," Kyle laughed. "A killer, a monster, a murder," he continued to laugh. "We are not humans we are what we are. And I plan on killing everyone who stands up against me."_

_"I can't believe this," Michael shook vilontely at his brothers words._

_"Join me brother, and help me wipe out these pathetic fools," Kyle laughed._

_"Never!" Michael shouted at the top of his lungs. He slapped his brothers hand back and stood quickly. He then turned and ran away from the carnage. Kyle watched him go with a smile._

_"Stupid brother," he told himself. "You can die with those that hate you." He turned and left for his home. The next day Kyle had left and was now considered a S-rank missing-nin due to all of the power. Even though he was only 8 years old. Michael spent the next years training to become stronger so he could bring justice to his brother when the time came. His brother was now a monster, killing all who stood in his way._

_End flashback_

Michael sighed again as he stared down at Shizune. "I can't believe you brother," he whispered to himself. "I must defeat you and stop you from committing those evil sins you plan on doing." He rubbed Shizune's hair gently and kissed her. Her naked body shivered from the touch as she crawled closer to him. He smiled as he finally drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day came and with it sadness. Naruto stared at Tenten as he woke up early in the morning. It was around 10:00 and he had 2 hours before the first match began. He bent down and kissed her soft cheek as he turned to the door to leave. "I will win Tenten, I promise you."

"**Are you ready kit?**" Kyuubi asked with determination.

"_You bet I am fox_," Naruto mentally said.

"**Then lets go get our friends back and avenge my family,**" Kyuubi roared.

"_Lets do this_," Naruto said. He brought up his forehead protector and tied it to his head. The symbol of being a Konoha ninja stood out as he walked out the door and headed to the arena. It was time to save his friends from the grasp of Orochimaru. He got to the arena and found everyone there, except for Hinata, Neji, Lee, and Tenten of course. Everyone looked at him and nodded to him. He smiled as he took in all his friends. Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, Temari, Tsunade, Shizune, and Michael.

"Good luck," everyone said in unison.

"Thanks guys," Naruto smiled. "I will bring our friends back." He turned to gaze at the arena until he heard his name called.

"The first match of the quarterfinals will be Naruto vs. Sasuke!" Gandisin called out to the crowd. Naruto walked down to the arena with confidence. In a few minutes he was staring down Sasuke with determination.

"Ready to die fox," Orochimaru taunted.

"Not a chance you snake," Naruto spat. He took his fighting stance as did Sasuke.

"Then let's end this," Orochimaru hissed.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Let the first match of the quarterfinals begin!" Naruto ran forward and clashed head on into Sasuke with his fist. Sasuke rolled backwards, still glaring at Naruto.

"You mean business boy," Orochimaru laughed. He got into another fighting stance and the match began.

To be continued...

End of chapter.

A/N: That was chapter 8, it was longer than the others I think, I hope it was good. I'm going to start chapter 9 soon, and it will have action, since this one didn't. And I will be splitting up the fight between Sasuke and Naruto into 2 chapters. Might sound weird, but I want to have a long fight scene, and describe everything in detail. Again, thanks for reading, please review, and wait for chapter 9.


	9. The vengeful clash! Naruto vs Sasuke

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own, Michael, and Kyle in this chapter and story.

A/N: This is the 9th chapter, and I really think it is good. I hope you read and review, because I would like to have some reviews for this chapter to see how you guys liked it. So, please read on.

Chapter 9

The vengeful clash! Naruto vs. Sasuke

Orochimaru gave a short laugh at Naruto's determination. "This will be fun," he mocked.

"Shut the hell up you snake!" Naruto snapped at the snake sannin. He ran forward and launched a kick out that was caught by Sasuke. He smiled as he punched Naruto into the ground.

"This is to easy. Come on fox boy and show me some of your true power," Orochimaru laughed. Naruto got up and did a few hand seals.

"Spirit claw jutsu!" he commanded as he touched the ground. A claw of chakra shot out and grabbed Sasuke. "Now die!" The claw squezzed with all of its might then it exploded. "How did you like that?"

"That was boring," came Orochimaru's reply from the smoke.

"How the hell did you survive?" Naruto asked as he took a step back.

"Simple, it was to weak of an attack," Orochimaru laughed as he stepped out of the smoke. "Phoenix style! Shadow flame jutsu!" A stream of black fire shot out towards Naruto.

"Spirit wall jutsu!" Naruto quickly called as he summoned a wall of chakra energy to block the coming attack.

"Nice job fox brat," Orochimaru sneered. "But it wont stop the pain that is to come." He charged forward and punched the wall with a black orb. The chakra wall disappeared leaving Naruto standing in front of Sasuke. "There you are."

"Damnit," Naruto growled. He did his favorite hand sign and called out, "Shadow clone jutsu!" Several Naruto clones appeared and all at once charged Sasuke.

"Fools," Orochimaru stated. He got into a stance with his right hand behind him and his left one out in front. "Ultimate taijutsu attack. Swirling darkness!" he called out. He rotated faster than even Neji's rotation. The attack took out each clone, but where was the real one. "Where are you," Orochimaru said as he stopped spinning.

"Spirit fist of absolute!" called a voice. He turned around to see Naruto with a white orb in his hand coming towards him. The attack connected and sent Sasuke hard into the wall. He coughed up blood as he tried to stand up.

"Nice move brat," Orochimaru said as he finally got up. He ran forward and kicked Naruto in the face, hard. The blonde shinobi spiraled to the side and landed with a thud on the ground. Orochimaru looked at him and smiled. "This is fun." He walked forward to finish this match when the body disappeared. "What the-" He was cut off when a kick connected to his head and he found himself on the ground near the wall.

"How was that for fun," Naruto taunted the snake sannin. Sasuke got up and glared at Naruto before taking another fighting stance.

"I wont lose!" screeched Orochimaru. "Time to take things to the next level!" The black mark began to spread and slowly Sasuke was changing to his ultimate form. A form which was beyond level 2 of the curse mark. His body slowly changed and his hair became longer. Naruto suddenly was not too sure if he could beat this monster. Was he about to die hear was his only thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a dark room, a boy with black hair was roaming around looking for a way out. "This is getting old," he muttered. He had been walking in circles for hours. "Could someone give me a sign. I hate being in my own mind, and not in the real world." He then saw a dark light shining in front of him. "Whoever is in possession of my body is activating the highest level of the curse mark." He ran forward and took out a kunai that was with him. This was his mind after all, he could pretty much do anything. When he got closer he saw a guy with long hair and a pale face. It was Orochimaru. "Hey you damn snake!" The sannin turned to see Sasuke standing there.

"If it ain't little Sasuke," Orochimaru laughed. "What do you want?"

"I want you to give my body back," Sasuke snarled.

"Now, why would I do that," Orochimaru laughed. "I really like this body. It gives me more power than I ever dreamed of." Sasuke jumped forward and swung his kunai out which was blocked by Orochimaru's sword. "You want to play little Sasuke. Alright then, let's play." He pushed Sasuke back with his sword and ran forward throwing out a furry of sword attacks.

"Fire style! Dragon flame jutsu!" Sasuke called and shot a huge fire stream straight into the snake sannin. Orochimaru survived the attack and came around with a kick to Sasuke's head. Not having enough time to move, the kick hit its mark dead on.

"Come on and fight me loser," Orochimaru taunted with his evil laugh. Sasuke glared violently at him. This fight was going to be a hard and long one for Sasuke. He didn't have the curse seal to give him power now. But he had to win was his only thought as he jumped back into the fight against the snake sannin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone looked down with worried expressions as Sasuke changed into his more evil form. "This is bad," Kiba muttered. Akamaru barked in agreement as he trembled from the force of the chakra.

"If Naruto loses, then Lee, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten will not get better," Sakura said worriedly.

"You're right," Ino nodded in agreement as she watched the transformation begin to complete itself.

"I don't think Naruto is going to win this," Kankuro said with fear in his voice.

"You may be right brother," Temari said. Shikamaru nodded in agreement as he watched the battle.

"I'm sure Naruto will win," Tsunade said with a cheerful tone as she watched the transformation.

"Tsunade-sama is right," Choji and Shino both commented aloud.

"I can sense that this battle is far from over," Gaara said in a soft tone as he turned his attention to Michael. "Michael-sensei, what was the technique that Naruto-kun mentioned three days ago?"

"It is a special transformation jutsu," Michael answered.

"Which is what?" Shizune asked as she kissed Michael on the cheek.

"It is a transformation jutsu that only those that have demons in them and is a master of special kinds of techniques, like fire and thunder, can master," Michael answered. "Since he has a demon and is a master of using the spirit techniques, he can transform into a master of spirit as his first form. His second form would be his demon form, which in this case is the Kyuubi. And the final transformation is a half-human, half-demon form. The only downside to this is that if you fail to do it, then your body will destroy itself."

"So you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, it will kill you if you fail to do it and not get help within a few seconds," Michael replied. "Unfortunately we wouldn't have time to get to him. And he has failed it before, but I was there to help him within a second."

"Then, if Naruto uses this he will die," everyone voiced at the same time.

"I'm sorry guys, but it will take a miracle for him to even do it," Michael said with a sigh. He turned back to see the transformation finally complete. Standing in front of Naruto was Sasuke with long silver hair down to his rear, and dark sets of evil eyes. He had grey skin, that was very muscular. He had two wings stretched out of his back and he had chakra just pouring out of him. Everyone grimaced at the fearful site that they were looking at. The next round of the fight had begun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How do I look now," Orochimaru laughed. Naruto took a step back at the site and prepared to attack again. Orochimaru laughed at this as he lifted up his hand, "Don't get to hasty." A black ball formed in his hand as he continued to smile. "Dark destruction jutsu!" The ball shot out and smashed into Naruto who flew back hard into the wall. The new form of Sasuke moved so fast that he was on top of Naruto as soon as he got up. "Die fox brat." He punched out and smashed hard into each pressure point of Naruto's body. Naruto fell to his knees and began to cough up blood as Sasuke flew back a few paces to watch the struggling shinobi.

"Damnit," Naruto muttered as he got back up and continued to cough up blood. "This new form is really powerful." He jumped at Sasuke with his white orb hoping it will connect and put this guy down. The attack never got ready, Sasuke had flown forward and punched Naruto hard backwards. He then appeared behind Naruto with a smile.

"Strike of the hundred claws!" Orochimaru called out. Using his speed. He cut Naruto a hundred times, the last sending him hard to the ground. Everyone cheered thinking that Sasuke had killed the demon. To their dismay, Naruto rose up and glared at Sasuke with blood pouring down his body.

"It's now or never," Naruto mumbled. He did a few hand seals then began to charge up some chakra. "If I don't complete it this time, I'll die." He continued to harness chakra for a while before finally commanding the move. "Spirit transformation!" His body glowed a bright white color as it slowly covered the blonde shinobi, and keeping him from the sight of everyone.

"I hope this works," Shizune said as she lend on Michael for support.

"We can only pray," Michael said with a sigh. "Come on, you have to survive this," he muttered to himself as the transformation began. On the other side of the stadium, Kyle was glaring at Naruto with fear and hate.

"How did he learn that move?" he asked himself.

"Michael must have taught him," Kyle said angrily. "If this move works, then my servant is pretty much dead." He clenched his teeth as he watched the transformation complete. As the light slowly cleared they all could see a shadow of a person. They wondered if it was Naruto or something else. The light died down. And everyone of Naruto's friends were hoping he completed it. The moment of truth was at hand. Did Naruto survive, or is the match in Sasuke's favor? Find out in the next chapter.

To be continued...

End of chapter.

A/N: That was chapter 9 and I hope you guys thought it was good. Please review now, I hope you all do it. Chapter 10 should be posted tomorrow or the following day. I hope you will look forward to eat. Thanks again and please review.


	10. Ultimate attack! Final spirit jutsu

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I only own Michael, Gandisin, and Kyle in this chapter.

A/N: This is chapter 10 and I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for those who have been reviewing, means alot to me. I hope you will read this and review. So please read on.

Chapter 10

Ultimate attack! Final spirit jutsu!

As the light faded everyone was clenching their teeth wondering what had happened. When the light had finally faded, a figure with white and gold hair down to his shoulder stood there. He was wearing an armor vest with white pants. He also had white gloves with silver lining on each of his hands. His eyes were pure white as was he chakra. This new form made everyone feel calm and relaxed. He lifted his hands to look at them and his muscles on his arms. He smiled to himself as he glanced at Sasuke. "Like it?" he asked.

"What the hell happened to you?" Orochimaru asked with a shaky voice.

"I used the spirit transformation jutsu. I thought I might not complete it, but I guess my friends gave me strength to master this move completely," Naruto said.

"You look weak to me," Orochimaru snarled. He flew forward and punched Naruto into the rubble behind him. "See," he laughed as he landed on the ground and just continued to laugh at what he thought was a pathetic person. Naruto rose up from the rubble and just smiled at him.

"Was that it?" Naruto mocked. Sasuke took a step back as he saw the unhurt form of Naruto.

"How did you escape with not so much of a scratch?" Orochimaru asked with fear.

"My body is stronger than you thought snake," Naruto chuckled. "For all of my friends, I will defeat you," he said with a voice that was now serious. He got into a fighting stance as he continued to glare at Sasuke. "Bring it on wimp."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Orochimaru screeched with all his anger. He flew forward but was kicked aside by Naruto's foot. Sasuke landed on the ground hard with blood pouring down his head. "That hurt!" He got up and stared at Naruto with hate in his eyes. He raised his hand again and called out his most powerful jutsu, "Dark destruction jutsu!" The black ball flew towards Naruto who had risen his hand up to block the attack. The ball disappeared leaving Sasuke and Naruto just staring at each other. Sasuke charged forward as did Naruto. The battle had begun again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke jumped backwards as Orochimaru's summoned snake threw its tail down. "I hate snakes," he muttered as he got up to do some hand seals. "Fire style! Phoenix flower jutsu!" He shot fire balls out that surrounded Orochimaru's summon and exploded. The snake disappeared and Orochimaru fell to the ground. "Beat that you snake."

"I'm getting tired of you," Orochimaru snapped. He got up and ran forward. He stuck his sword out and pierced Sasuke's skin. Orochimaru sent a kick into Sasuke's stomach that had him begging for mercy on the ground. "You're too easy," he mocked the bloody boy. He turned back around to continue his fight with Naruto. Sasuke was now out of the way, and nothing was going to stop Orochimaru from destroying everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto jumped over Sasuke's kick, but came face to face with a punch to the head. He flew back and landed on the ground. Sasuke laughed at the shinobi laying there. "Time to die fox brat," Orochimaru laughed. He flew into the air and came soaring towards Naruto. "Death claw strike!" His right claw glowed a dark color as he slashed out and pierced threw Naruto. The blonde shinobi let out a scream of pain as Sasuke flew backwards a way.

"I will win," Naruto breathed as he stood up with blood running down his white vest. He did some hand seals then called out his favorite new jutsu. "Spirit binding jutsu!" Two sets of white chakra strings came out of the ground and wiped themselves around Sasuke's leg. "Try breaking these."

"You little punk," Orochimaru said. Naruto ignored his yelling as he lifted his hand and began to charge up energy.

"All of my friends, all the ones who love me, all the ones who have cared for me," Naruto chanted. "Lend me your chakra so I may defeat him." A white ball began to surround Naruto's right hand as he chanted these words. In the stands Naruto's friends fell to the ground as their chakra headed for Naruto, leaving them drained. In the hospital, the remaining chakra of Hinata, Neji, Lee, and Tenten headed for Naruto's hand as did all those who believed in him around the arena. The white ball was done at last and Naruto prepared to launch the attack.

"Not so fast," Orochimaru laughed. He made a dark blade with his hands and slashed the strings which broke instantly. He flew to the side and waited for the attack. "Bring it brat," he laughed.

"Damnit, I will miss if I launch the attack now," Naruto mumbled. Inside Sasuke's head, he was finally getting up and he looked at Orochimaru's turned back.

"Die snake," he muttered. He ran forward and stabbed his kunai threw Orochimaru's body.

"You damn brat," Orochimaru snarled as Sasuke's hands wrapped around Orochimaru, preventing any movement.

"Do it now Naruto!" Sasuke screamed. Outside Naruto saw the expression change and heard Sasuke's voice. He had Orochimaru pinned in there, giving Naruto a chance to kill him.

"Here goes nothing," Naruto said. He lifted his hand back and called out the move, "Final spirit jutsu!" A beam of white light shot out and pierced threw Sasuke. Inside his head, Orochimaru was struck by the light and was destroyed. Sasuke smiled as he fell backwards onto the ground with a sigh. Meanwhile outside, the attack finished and Sasuke was now laying on the ground with blood all over him. He slowly opened his eyes to see Naruto looking at him.

"Hey there bud," Sasuke whispered.

"Hi yourself," Naruto smiled.

"Guess we got him," Sasuke muttered as he stared into Naruto's eyes.

"Yeah, guess we did," Naruto chuckled. His body slowly changed back to normal and he stared at Sasuke with a happy expression. "I'm glad you are back."

"Me too," Sasuke said. With that he fell into darkness. Naruto smiled as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Winner! Naruto!" Gandisin called. That was the last thing Naruto heard as he slipped into darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to stare into the light of a hospital room. He looked to the side as he felt something warm against him. "Tenten-chan?" he muttered as he stared at the hair of his girlfriend. She raised her head up to stare at him. She smiled as she wiped the tears away. She jumped on him and began to kiss him.

"Welcome back," Tenten said with a smile.

"How long was I out?" Naruto asked as he got up into a sitting position.

"It has been 2 days," Tenten said. "And the next round of the tournament is tomorrow."

"Who is in it?" Naruto asked another question.

"Gaara, you, Michael, and Kyle," Tenten answered.

"So, I won against Sasuke then," Naruto said.

"Yep," Tenten said as she kissed her boyfriend lightly on the lips. "The doctor says you will be fine to fight tomorrow, so don't worry."

"That's good," Naruto said. "Where is Sasuke by the way." Tenten smiled as she stood up to move the curtain. Laying in a bed beyond it was Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke," he called out. Sasuke turned to look at the one who called his name.

"Hiya Naruto," Sasuke said with a smile. Everyone was gathering in now, including Hinata, Lee, and Neji.

"Great job," they all said at once.

"Thanks guys, it was all thanks to you and Sasuke," Naruto said. Everyone turned too see Sasuke smiling.

"What did he do?" Ino asked.

"He was the one who held Orochimaru back so I could hit him with my attack," Naruto replied.

"Well then, great job Sasuke," Tsunade said with a smile. Sasuke smiled at the hokage and turned back to look at Naruto.

"Are you ready for your fight tomorrow?" Temari asked.

"I am, is Gaara ready?" Naruto smiled. Gaara smiled back at Naruto before answering.

"Of course I'm ready, I'm going to beat you after all," Gaara said. Naruto laughed at this and turned to the door when the doctor came in.

"Sorry, but visiting hours are over, and Naruto needs his rest," the doctor said. Everyone nodded and filed out of the room, except for Tenten that is. She sat beside him and continued to kiss her boyfriends lips.

"Get some sleep Naruto-kun," Tenten smiled as she kissed his cheek. He raised his hand up and touched her warm skin.

"I love this feeling of you skin," Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you," Tenten said with a blush. "I need to be going." She gave him one last kiss before heading out of the room.

"I love you," he called after her.

"I love you too," she called back to him. Naruto sighed as he laid back down in his bed.

"**Are you going to ask her soon?**" the Kyuubi asked. "_Maybe before the last match,_" Naruto answered the Kyuubi. "**Do you think she will say yes?**" Naruto smiled in his head as he stared at the great fox. "_I hope so,_" Naruto replied to the fox. "**I hope so too kit,**" Kyuubi said with a smile. Naruto smiled to himself as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto got up around 9:00 the next day and began to get ready. He put on his usual clothing and picked up his forehead protector and tied onto his head. He sighed deeply as he stared at the clock. It was now 10:30 and he left quickly to go pick up Tenten before heading to the arena. Naruto smiled when he reached Tenten's door, and he knocked gently. Tenten opened it and smiled when she saw her Naruto. "Hi Tenten-chan," he said with a smile.

"Hey Naruto-kun," she smiled. Naruto kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes," Tenten smiled. She walked out the door and put her arm around Narutos, and they headed down to the arena arm in arm. They arrived at the arena around 11:50 and everyone was really looking forward to this fight. Today was going to be two matches with the four strongest ninja they have ever seen competing. Who wouldn't be excited.

"How's it going Gaara," Naruto said cheerfully. "Ready to get your ass kicked." Gaara laughed at this comment then turned to face Naruto.

"I think you are mistaken Naruto-kun," Gaara began, "it's you who will get their ass beat." Sasuke walked up to the two and smiled.

"Good luck to the both of you," he said. Naruto turned and smiled at Sasuke.

"You made it bud," Naruto smiled. Sasuke nodded at the blonde shinobi.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world," Sasuke said. He shook both of their hands before heading to his seat beside Tsunade, Shizune, and Michael.

"How's it going Sasuke?" Michael asked.

"Good, how about you three," Sasuke replied.

"Good, just a little bored, I want the match too start now," Tsunade whined.

"Take it easy Tsunade-sama," Shizune said. Michael smiled and lend over to kiss Shizune on the lips. He then turned to face Tsunade.

"Yeah, you should try to listen to your assistant a little more," Michael smirked. Sasuke and Shizune laughed at Tsunade's flustered face.

"Just shut the hell up!" Tsunade snapped.

"Sure," Sasuke, Shizune, and Michael said in unison. Tsunade sighed deeply and turned back too waiting for the match to begin.

"Will the fighters, Naruto and Gaara head down to the arena at this moment!" Gandisin called. Gaara and Naruto said bye to their friends and headed down to the arena floor. They both went to the center and shook each others hand.

"Good luck," Gaara said.

"Thanks, and good luck to you too," Naruto smiled. They broke the hand shake and walked to their respective areas.

"Naruto! Gaara! Ready?" He asked. The two nodded their heads so he could continue. "First match of the semifinal round! Begin!" Naruto took his stance to wait for Gaara to attack. Raising his hand summoned a sea of sand towards Naruto, who did some quick hand seals.

"Spirit wall jutsu!" Naruto called. The chakra wall dispelled the sand, and then disappeared. The most powerful match of the tournament has begun. Who would win? The battle truly begins in the next chapter, so stay tuned.

To be continued...

End of chapter.

A/N: That was chapter 10 and I hope you are looking forward to the next chapter. I should have it uploaded on here either tomorrow or Friday. Thanks for reading this chapter, and please review.


	11. Naruto vs Gaara! Fight for your dream!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kyle and Michael are mine however.

A/N: Sorry it took a while to update. Had to come up with a good idea for this match. I really enjoy this chapter, hope you guys do to. You know the drill. Read on and please review at the end, I wan't to know what you think.

Chapter 11

Naruto vs. Gaara! Fight for your dream!

Gaara jumped back aways before lifting his hands up into a hand seal. He then flung his hands out, which made a stream of sand come towards Naruto. Naruto rolled to the side then jumped over the sand as it continued its vicious barrage. When the sand had stopped Naruto stopped and continued to stare at Gaara. "Is that all you can do?" Naruto taunted.

"Just wait and see idiot," Gaara snarled. He did another hand seal before calling out his next attack. "Desert coffin!" Gaara commanded. A stream of sand came out from under Naruto and began to lift him into the air.

"Shit," Naruto muttered. He did some quick hand seals before touching his sand confine. "Spirit dispel jutsu!" he commanded and the sand dispeled itself and he came down onto the hard ground. "That was close," he said with a sigh of relief. He turned his attention to Gaara who was just smirking at Naruto. "He might be my friend, but his is starting to piss me off," he snarled to himself. He got into a fighting stance and jumped forward with his fist ready to attack. Gaara's sand came up and caught the punch before fliniging Naruto across the arena and hard into the wall. He slowly got out of the rubble and breathed heavily. "That sand will be hard to get pass."

"You suck Naruto. I thought you would put up more of a fight," Gaara said with a short laugh.

"Laugh it up asshole," Naruto snapped. He did a hand seal and began to charge chakra into his body. "Time for my friend to come out and play a little bit." Gaara narrowed his eyes as Naruto's features began to change. His eyes became slits and his nails grew longer. His hair became messy, and his whisker marks deepened. He let out a growl when the transformation was done, and then charged forward at a high speed.

"Shit, not Kyuubi," Gaara snarled. He commanded his sand to attack, but Naruto was able to dodge the attacks like they were nothing. He landed in front of Gaara, and came up with an uppercut to his jaw. The sand shinobi flew into the air, and then felt a hard punch to his stomach which sent him hard into the ground, creating a small crater. Gaara coughed up blood as he slowly got back up. "This is bad," he muttered to himself as he got back into a fighting stance. "He moved so fast, that not even my sand could keep up." He watched as Naruto charged again, faster than before. "I need to stop him now," he said. He did another hand seal, and then began to consetrate hard so he could unleah his attack. When Naruto was about to punch Gaara hard into the face, he called out his move, "Sand mimic jutsu!" The sand erupted and a complete sand clone of Naruto appeared in the same state and grabbed the blonde's hand. Naruto took his claw hand back and struck it out, which was caught by the clone. The clone snarled and sent a kick hard into the shinobi's side. Naruto landed on the ground with a hard thud. He slowly got up to stare at the new threat.

"What the hell," Naruto breathed.

"It's my sand mimic jutsu," Gaara answered. "It makes my sand turn into a purfect replica of my opponent. They can do all you can, and are even harder to defeat. The only downside is that when my pet gets hurt, I will feel it. But, it won't get hurt so easily, it is able to counter all of your attacks." Gaara laughed out loud as he stared at Naruto's desperate face. "Get him my pet." The clone of Naruto got on all fours before running forward to continue his attack.

"This is bad," Naruto muttered as he began to block and dodge the coming attacks. Gaara laughed again as he watched his friends desperate fight.

"I will win," was all he said as he watched the fight between Naruto and his clone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto-kun!" Tenten called out with fear in her voice. She watched as her boyfriend and his clone went head to head. Naruto not gaining any ground, while the clone was coming closer and closer to tearing up his counterpart.

"This is bad," Shino muttered from beside Tenten. "If he can't fight back this fight will be over in no time."

"You may be right Shino," Neji said from Tenten's other side. He had one hand around Ino and caressing her back softly.

"I hope Naruto dosen't die," Ino said with a shaky voice.

"Same here," Neji said with a nod as he kissed Ino's head with a light kiss.

"Get him bro!" Kankuro shouted with all of his enthusiasm. Temari rolled her eyes as she lend her head onto Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Gaara isn't playing around," she said with a sigh.

"Even so, Naruto can still beat him," Shikamaru smiled. Temari turned her head to look at him and smiled.

"You might be right," Temari said as she kissed Shikamaru's lips passionatley.

"Why aren't you cheering for brother?" Kankuro asked.

"Because, I really don't care who wins," Temari said simply. "If Naruto-kun wins, it'll be fine with me, and the same with Gaara." Temari turned from her brother to watch as Naruto desperatly tried to stop the clone that was attacking him.

"Get him Naruto-kun, show him the power of youth!" Lee shouted for all to hear. Sakura took her hand back and punched her boyfriend hard in the head.

"Baka!" she hissed. "You are making a scene Lee-kun." Lee got up and turned to look at her.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, this fight is just so awsome," Lee sighed.

"Yeah, it is," Sakura smiled as she kissed Lee on the lips.

"Naruto-kun has to come up with a way to stop that clone," Kiba said.

"You're right Kiba-kun," Hinata nodded. "If he can't stop the clone he will lose this match."

"Don't worry you two," Choji said as he walked up with a bag of patoto chips. "I'm sure Naruto-kun will win." Kiba and Hinata nodded as they turned back to watch the fight.

"Come on, get him Naruto-kun!" Tsunade shouted as she raised her fist into the air and began to cheer. Michael, Shizune, and Sasuke all sweatdropped as they watched the hokage cheer in a loud voice.

"She is scary," Michael muttered. Shizune and Sasuke nodded as they continued to watch Tsunade punch the air in determination.

"Maybe you should sit down Tsunade-sama," Shizune said, trying to calm her down a little.

"What are you talking about! Naruto needs all the support he can get!" Tsunade shouted towards her.

"Maybe so Tsunade-sama, but I think all your yelling is distracting him," Michael said with a soft voice.

"Hmph," was all Tsunade said as she sat back down and crossed her arms, a pout on her face. "Stupid young people," she muttered with annoyance.

"Well, that's takin care of," Sasuke said with a sigh of relief. He turned his head to stare back at the fighters. "This fight will not be ending anytime soon."

"You got that right Sasuke-kun," Michael nodded. His eyes suddenly went to slits as he reconized a familiar chakra signiture. He turned around to see Kyle standing there with a smirk.

"Hey brother," Kyle chuckled.

"Hey yourself you demented bastard," Michael snapped. Kyle frowned as he walked up to his brother.

"Why are you always so mean to me," Kyle said with a frown.

"Me mean, what about what you are doing to all of the innocent people in every viliage you come across," Michael snapped with fire in his eyes.

"I'm just sending them to the afterlife in hell, so that they can be punished for their sins of tourtouring me," Kyle said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"They might have called us names our entire life, but that is no reason to kill them," Michael said.

"You sound just like them brother," Kyle snapped. "I will have to send you to join them in the fires of hell, and after that I'll send your girlfriend their to keep you company." Kyle laughed as he stared at his angry brother.

"You will not touch her with your dirty hands," Michael snapped with venom in his words. Kyle laughed as he turned around and began to leave.

"Just wait idiot brother, you and all your friends will be dead soon," Kyle said with anger as he walked away to his seat over on the other side of the stadium. Michael dropped down into his seat and looked down at the ground. Tears beginning to fall to the ground as he remembered what his brother did all those years ago.

"I-I'm scared to fight him," Michael said with a shaky voice. Shizune frowned as she sat beside him and rubbed his shoulder gently.

"Don't worry love," Shizune said with a soft voice. "I'm sure you will win." She kissed him on the cheek.

"You think so," Michael gulped back his tears as he looked at Shizune beside him. She gave him a small smile as she looked at him.

"Positive," she said. Michael smiled and kissed Shizune gently on the lips.

"Thanks, I needed that," Michael said as he broke the kiss.

"Any time love," she said as they both turned to watch the outcome of the match. It seemed that Naruto and his clone were about to continue the fight. The tension in the air increased as the clone jumped forward to continue the fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stood his ground as he watched the clone jump towards him. He smiled as he shifted to the side to have one claw pierce through his shoulder. Naruto grimaced from the pain but ignored it as he shifted a little more to have the other claw pierce his other shoulder. The clone raised an eyebrow as it stood there with his two clawed hands sticking through Naruto's shoulder. Naruto smiled as he took his right hand back and then threw it forward, piercing through the clone's body. Blood sprayed from the clones mouth as he glanced down at the hand sticking through his body. The clone snarled as it fell backwards, the clawed hands leaving Naruto's shoulders. The clone landed on the ground then poofed out of existence, leaving a stain of blood on the ground. Naruto turned his head to see Gaara on one knee clenching his body, the exact spot the clone was hit. Blood dripped from his mouth as he continued to cough blood onto the ground. "Damn!" Gaara shouted as he lifted himself up. "I will not lose this time! I will achive my goal, and you can't stop me!" Naruto looked at him with the same eyes that Gaara had.

"I too will achive my goal!" Naruto shouted back. "My dream of being hokage could be fulfilled with the end of this tournament, and I will win!"

"My dream is more important, I will finally be respected in my viliage, and people won't try to kill me anymore!" Gaara snapped. "I guess it's time, to fight for our dreams!"

"Right Gaara. Let's see whos dream is better," Naruto nodded. "Time to end this." He did a hand sign and began to charge in chakra.

"The winner takes all," Gaara said. He did the same hand seal and gathered his chakra.

"Spirit transformation jutsu!" Naruto called out loud as a gold and white light surrounded him.

"Desert transformation jutsu!" Gaara comanded as he was slowly consumed by a brown and dusty light that clashed with the white and gold light. Everyone looked down in wide eyes as they saw the lights clash together. When the light had died down, Naruto and Gaara stood staring at each other. Naruto had the same attire as the last time he went to this form. Gaara had a brown half mask covering his nose and mouth. His hair was brownish red and spiked backwards from his head. He had a brown vest on, covering his bare skin. He had commando pants, and brown gloves on both of his hands. He looked towards Naruto and smiled behind his mask. "Let's settle this now!"

"You are on!" Naruto called back. The two took their fighting stances then jumped back into the match. The ultimate battle of the ninja tournament so far continues in the next chapter. So stay tuned.

To be continued...

End of chapter.

A/N: That was chapter 11, hope it was as good as I thought. The next chapter will have a lot more fighting than this one. I hope you enjoyed this, so please review now. This story is my first one, and I need to know how good it is. So, please review, thank you, and so long till the next chapter. Peace out:).


	12. Unleash the demons! Kyuubi vs Shukaku!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters. But I do own Michael, Kyle, and Gandisin in this chapter.

A/N: Here is chapter 12, it has taken me awhile to write, because I was working on one of my other stories. I hope you like this chapter, pleace read on my fellow readers.

Chapter 12

Unleash the demons! Kyuubi vs. Shukaku!

Naruto and Gaara collided in the air and threw volleys of punches at each other. Gaara blocked most of Naruto's punches, but some managed to hit him in the stomach and cause some pain. The same happened to Naruto. The two fighters landed on the ground and stared at each other. They took a step back from each other before charging back in. No one could track the fighters since they were moving so fast. They occasionally saw them as they clashed in midair, trying to overpower the other. Most of the time though, all they saw were waves of chakra when they clashed and they heard metallic noises when they sometimes brought out their kunai and fought with them. This battle was one that no one was even expecting from these two fighters. They stopped their high speed fight a little bit later and landed again in front of each other. Gaara smirked as he took his hand back to prepare for a new jutsu that he learned.

"Try this on for size. Desert style! Sand tornado jutsu!" Gaara called out. A giant tornado of sand shot out of his right hand and smashed against Naruto's body flinging him hard into the wall. Naruto coughed up blood as he held his stomach tightly.

"What the hell," Naruto muttered as he got back up and glared at his opponent.

"How did you like that idiot," Gaara said with a smirk. Naruto glared at him as he thought of away to take Gaara down a peg. He smiled as he put his hand out and began to channel some chakra. Gaara grimaced as he knew what was coming next. He jumped back aways then charged chakra into his right hand as well. He then jumped in the air and prepared to launch his attack. Naruto was done charging as well as he looked up to see a ball of chakra in Gaara's hand.

"Time to end this!" Naruto shouted. He took his hand back and called out his devastating attack, "Final spirit jutsu!" The white light shot out towards Gaara, while Gaara launched his.

"Desert style! Sand fang jutsu!" Gaara commanded. A sea of sand that was shaped into a fang shot out and collided with Naruto's spirit attack. The two attacks continued to push each other, both trying to gain the upper ground. Naruto and Gaara used up as much chakra as they could put out to try and overpower the other.

"I won't...lose!" Naruto snarled as he pushed more chakra into his attack.

"I will achieve my dream!" Gaara snarled back as he put more chakra into his attack as well. The attacks finally gave way and both exploded, sending a wave of chakra across the arena. Everyone put their hands up to protect their faces from the wave of chakra that was coming out. When it was done they looked down to see the two fighters still staring at each other.

"That, was exhausting," Naruto said as he lifted up to stare at Gaara who was doing the same.

"You got that right," Gaara said to his friend. He breathed heavily as he continued to stare at Naruto.

"I guess I should take things to the next stage," Naruto said with a deep breath. He put his hands together and began to harness chakra into his body.

"I'll up things to," Gaara said with a smile as he put his hands together and did the same thing Naruto was doing.

"The second stage! Spirit transformation jutsu!" Naruto shouted at the same time Gaara shouted his.

"Desert transformation jutsu!" Gaara shouted. The two fighters began to glow brightly as their bodies went through another change. Everyone waited anxiously for what they would become now. This fight was becoming more and more dangerous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's happening to them?" Tenten asked as she put her hands up to block out the bright light.

"Don't know," Neji said from beside her. He activated his byakugan and stared into the light. He saw their chakra and chakra coils begin to change. More chakra was flowing through their body, and their coils had to change so that the chakra didn't kill the body. "They're completely changing, their chakra flow is increasing and their coils are changing."

"That's weird," Ino said as she tried to see through the light.

"They are changing into their demon forms," Michael's voice came from behind. Everyone turned to look at him with weird looks.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Michael gave a smile at the group as he turned his head to see the battle. "The Kyuubi and the Shukaku is what I mean." Everyone's eyes widened at this statement.

"What do you mean the Kyuubi and Shukaku?" Tenten asked. Neji, Hinata, and Lee nodded in agreement. Michael sighed, he had forgotten that they were out cold at the moment Naruto explained about Kyuubi.

"The Shukaku was a one-tailed demon that was placed into Gaara when he was born," Michael began. "The Kyuubi was sealed by the 4th hokage in an attempt to save the village. The one he sealed it in was his own son, Naruto." Realization dawned on Tenten as she now knew why he was hated by everyone.

"So, because of the Kyuubi, Naruto-kun was hated," Tenten said in a soft tone. Michael nodded as he turned to the battle. The others also looked to see the smoke finally clearing. When the smoke cleared all the way they saw to huge figures. A giant raccoon looking thing, with a single tail. The other one was a fox with nine-tails, the Kyuubi himself. Everyone was in shock, and scared. But they stayed to watch this battle. This one was between two demons, and it would decide once and for all who is the stronger.

"They both have a chance of dying now," Michael said in a soft tone. He put his arm around Shizune and pulled her close to his body. His eyes lowered as he looked at them. "They used the move to let, when both of them were exhausted. This battle could end with a draw, we will just have to find out." Everyone nodded and turned back to the battle that was unfolding before them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Kyuubi glared at Shukaku with hard eyes. "Ready to end this," the voice of both Naruto and the Kyuubi growled.

"Let's see who is truly the best," Shukaku and Gaara's voices laughed. Shukaku lend back and shot an air bullet at the Kyuubi, who nimbly jumped to the side and charged forward. One of its tails swung out and hit Shukaku across the face. The demon smiled as it grabbed the foxes tail and flung him down onto the ground. Shukaku brought its foot down, but the Kyuubi used two of his tails to block the attack and push the Shukaku backwards.

"Done yet," Kyuubi growled as he raised up to continue fighting. Shukaku let out a low growl as it charged forward. Kyuubi's tails moved to the side to prepare for a special attack. "Try this, Forest of 9 blades!" A forest rose out of the ground and surrounded the Shukaku. He looked around frantically, but when he turned back to the Kyuubi, he was gone. The Shukaku looked more desperate. The Kyuubi was moving in a circle, using the trees to propel him. His tails glowed a bright color as he prepared to unleash the attack.

"Where are you!" Shukaku hollered as he looked around. The moment he saw Kyuubi, it was too late. The Kyuubi slashed through him with one of its tails then came back around at lightning speed and cut Shukaku with another tail. The Kyuubi continued this until it had cut Shukaku with each of its 9 tails. The forest then disappeared as Kyuubi stared at the bloody form of Shukaku. "Damn you," he growled at the fox. He lifted himself up and smashed his foot into the ground. "Desert tornado attack!" A huge tornado of sand shot up from under the Kyuubi and began to slash it repeatedly. The Kyuubi let out a short yelp as it collapsed on its feet, blood dripping everywhere. "Now, to end this." Shukaku took his head back and shot out another air bullet. It hit Kyuubi hard and pushed it backwards on the ground. The Kyuubi breathed heavily as he tried to get up.

"I won't lose to you," Kyuubi snarled. He dashed towards Shukaku. The raccoon smirked as it shot a sand fang out, which Kyuubi dodged. It shot out a sea of sand fangs, but Kyuubi jumped left and right to dodge the attacks. Shukaku let out one scream as it also jumped forward, after noticing his attacks weren't going to hit. The Kyuubi's right claw began to glow a red color as he charged forward. The Shukaku's left claw shined brown as it continued its run forward. "Demon's claw!" Kyuubi screeched as he came into range.

"Desert claw!" Shukaku commanded in unison with Kyuubi. The two claw attacks collided in midair and sent a powerful shock wave across the arena. Everyone heard Kyuubi and Shukaku let out one last scream as a huge smoke cloud covered everything that happened. Everyone looked down with anticipation, which one had one. The smoke continued to linger as people hoped for a victor soon, this was starting to terrify them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto-kun!" Tenten screamed as she tried to look through the cloud.

"That was a huge blast," Shikamaru said as he covered his eyes from the smoke.

"I hope Gaara is okay," Kankuro said.

"Me too," Temari nodded as she tried to get a view of what was happening. Michael covered Shizune as to keep her eyes from getting smoke in them.

"I think this match is over," Michael said to everyone.

"Same here," Sasuke said as he sat near Tsunade looking down with anticipation.

"Come on Naruto," Tsunade muttered. The smoke finally began to clear and everyone could see smaller forms, not the huge forms of both the Kyuubi and Shukaku. As they continued to stare they could tell the blonde ninja lying there. They then looked to see the red headed sand shinobi lying on the ground with closed eyes. Blood was pouring from their body as they just lay there. It seemed to be a draw until they saw both of them slowly begin to rise again.

"They still want to fight," Kiba said with a shocked tone.

"Poor Naruto-kun," whispered Hinata. Kiba held her close and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry, they won't die," Kiba tried to reassure her. Neji looked towards them and nodded.

"They won't die, they only have enough energy for one punch, not enough to kill each other, but enough to knock one of them out," Neji said.

"I wonder who is going to get the lucky punch," Ino said worriedly. Neji gave her a reassuring hug as she watched the fight.

"Trust me, they will be fine," Neji smiled. Ino couldn't help but smile as she led her head on his shoulder. He turned back to the fight to see the both of them preparing to charge, this was it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto breathed heavily as he stared at Gaara's bloody body. "I only have enough energy for a single punch," Naruto chuckled.

"Same here," Gaara said with a deep breath. "Let's see who can deal the most damage."

"Let's," Naruto said with a small laugh. He got into a fighting stance, and saw Gaara doing the same. The two ran forward as fast as they could. Gaara's sand lay behind him, due to the fact he couldn't control it with his low chakra. Gaara sent his fist out and so did Naruto. Gaara's fist missed Naruto as the blonde shinobi moved his head barley and landed a connecting blow to Gaara's cheek. Gaara flew backwards and landed hard on the ground. He looked at the sky and coughed up blood.

"Damn," Gaara sighed. "There goes my dream of being the best." He closed his eyes as darkness overtook him. Naruto breathed heavily as he saw Gandisin walk forward and raise up his hand.

"Winner, Naruto!" he announced. There were mixed cheers as Naruto's eyes began to slowly close. He then let darkness overtake him as he finally collapsed onto the ground. Tenten jumped down and ran over to Naruto, while Kankuro jumped down to check on Gaara. Kankuro lifted Gaara up and headed off towards the hospital. Tenten lifted Naruto up, and came him situated with her arm. She had worry in her eyes as she carried him off towards the hospital, right behind Kankura and Gaara. Temari turned to Shkamaru.

"Can we go check on Gaara also?" she asked. Shikamaru nodded and the two headed off towards where Gaara was. The group watched their friends disappear out of the arena before turning back to wait for the next match. Gandisin raised his hands to silence the talk that was going on.

"The final match of the semifinal round is Michael vs. Kyle!" Gandisin called out to everyone. MIchael sighed as he prepared to head down.

"Good luck," Shino said.

"Take him down," Kiba said energetically. Hinata nodded at his statement.

"Show him the power of youth!" Lee said as he struck the nice guy pose. Sakura shook her head at Lee before turning to Michael and nodding her agreement to what the others were saying.

"Don't let your guard down," Neji advised his friend. Ino nodded with a smile as she held onto Neji.

"Squash him for all he's done," Sasuke said.

"Don't get carried away," Choji said as he continued to snack on his chips.

"Show him the power of the leaf," Tsunade said.

"Come back safely," Shizune said as she kissed Michael on the lips.

"Don't worry, my brother is going down," Michael said with a smile. Shizune smiled as she let him go down towards where his brother is waiting. Kyle smiled as he saw Michael step in front of him.

"Ah, saying your goodbyes already," Kyle laughed.

"Shut it bro! I'm ending this now," Michael snapped. Gandisin turned to each battlers before nodding.

"If the two of you are ready, then begin the second match of the semifinal round begin!" Gandisin called as he moved out of the way. Michael pulled out a kunai and ran towards Kyle. He pulled out a kunai as well and clashed it together with Michaels. He jumped back and charged again. Kyle parried each attack before sending a kick into Michael's abdomen. Michael got up quickly and glared at his brother.

"This match is far from over," Michael said as he charged back into the fight. He did a single hand seal and touched his kunai. "Fire sword jutsu!" he commanded. The kunai turned into a long fire sword as he continued to run. Kyle did the same hand seal and touched his own kunai.

"Shadow blade jutsu!" Kyle commanded. The two attacks collided together and created a spark as the two pressed against each other. Who would win, the next fight of the tournament has begun. And all watched with anticipation as the match raged on.

To be continued...

End chapter.

A/N: That was chapter 12, and I hope you thought it was good. Don't know when chapter 13 will be out, but I'll work as fast as I can to get it out. So, please review now, I would like to know how it was. Till next time.


	13. Sibling rivalry! The explosive battle!

Disclaimer: I only own the characters of Michael, Kyle, and Gandisin. I do not own the other Naruto characters.

A/N: Sorry It took so long to get this chapter out you guys. I had other stories to work on, but I will be doing this story, so don't worry, I'm not dead. Now, read on and tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 13

Sibling rivalry! The explosive battle!

Michael swung his fire sword at Kyle, who just barley dodged the lethal attack. Kyle did a backflip backwards before charging back into the fight. The two blades clashed again, and then they both fell back a little then attacked again. Michael parried one attack aimed at his head, and Kyle blocked one coming from the side. The two disengaged their blades and put their kunai back into their weapons pouch. Michael did some hand seals before touching the ground, "Erupting fire jutsu!" A fountain of red fire shot out from the ground to attack Kyle. He saw the attack and did a front flip forward and punched outwards at Michael. He moved to the side and kicked his brother in the abdomen before taking his hand and throwing Kyle hard into the ground. Michael did some flips backwards and stared at his brother.

"Nice move," Kyle muttered as he got up and dusted himself off. He did his own set of hand seals, "I hope you like this one. Shadow flame jutsu!" A black stream of fire shot out from his mouth and straight towards Michael. He did a quick hand seal.

"Fire wall jutsu!" Michael commanded. A wall of fire shot out and blocked the coming attack. When the wall died down, Kyle jumped forward and connected his fist with Michael's jaw. He flew backwards onto the ground before coming to a stop. He breathed heavily as he got back up. "Damn," he muttered as he wiped the blood off his chin.

"This is fun brother," Kyle laughed as he walked towards Michael. Kyle did a single hand seal, then called out his attack, "Devil's shadow jutsu!" A black flame attack stormed the arena and coverged over Michael. Then the flame exploded and Michael was caught in the blast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Michael-kun!" Shizune called from her seat. She stood up and put her hands on the railing, "Please be alright."

"Don't worry Shizune," Tsunade muttered. Shizune shifted her head to look at her.

"Tsunade-sama, he could be killed," Shizune said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sure he is fine," Sasuke assured her with a pat on the shoulder.

"Byakugan!" Neji called. He looked through the smoke for any signs of life. "He is fine," he said after a while.

"That's good," Shizune breathed a sigh of relief. She sat back down and watched the battle closely. The only thought on her mind was please let Michael win.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten watched Naruto's chest move slowly up and down. "Naruto-kun," she whispered in a low tone. She bent down and kissed his forehead. She turned her head to see Temari looking on helplessly at Gaara.

"Gaara," Temari was saying. "Please be okay." Tenten turned back to look at Naruto and just grimaced.

"You can't die, we need you," Tenten said. "I don't want to be alone anymore." Tears fell down her eyes, and one of them hit the seal that was now visible. She turned her head to look out the window. "Come on Michael, defeat your brother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kyuubi!" Naruto called as he walked down the sewers of his mind.

**"I'm here kit,"** the Kyuubi replied with a low voice.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he came up and saw the great demon fox lying on the ground. Sweat was pouring down his face as he looked out to see Naruto there.

**"I'm losing energy, and fast,"** the Kyuubi replied with a pant.

"Is there a way to help you?" Naruto asked with a worried voice.

**"Simple, you need to wake up,"** the Kyuubi replied. **"The longer you stay like this withouth chakra in your body, the better chance you will die."**

"Shit," Naruto said as he rubbed his chin in thought. "How do I wake up? I'm trying to open my eyes, but nothing."

**"Could be that you are on the verge of dying,"** the Kyuubi said softly.

"What!" Naruto yelled. "I can't die. I-I have to see Tenten again."

**"I know kit, I know,"** the Kyuubi said calmly like a mother to her kid. **"I want you to see her again also."** Kyuubi tried to get up, but couldn't. He collapsed back on the ground and began to look around again. Suddenly a voice was heard near the hallway to the caged room.

"What was that?" Naruto asked as he turned around and got into a fighting stance.

**"That is the source of everything. A chakra reaper,"** Kyuubi answered. **"He steals chakra from his hosts and slowly kills them."**

"How the heck did it get in here," Naruto said with a scared voice.

**"During your fight against Gaara I suppose," **Kyuubi answered as he watched the reaper approach. **"You have to kill him to save both of us."**

"Alright, I got him," Naruto said with a determined voice. He charged at the chakra reaper, but it disappeared before he could make contact. Naruto rolled to the side to dodge a black kunai that was aimed at his head. "Damn, that was close."

"Ready to die," the chakra reaper said in a low voice. Naruto turned around to see the reaper holding a giant scythe in his hand.

"Damnit all," Naruto grumbled as he did a hand sign. "Mass shadow clone jutsu!" A hundred Naruto clones appeared beside the shinobi and each pulled out a kunai. They charged forward, but were dispatched easily by the reaper. It then did a front flip over the last cones head, and slashed through the clones back. "This guy is strong." He did another set of hand seals, "Spirit claw jutsu!" He slammed his hand on the ground and a giant claw raised up to tear through the reaper. It did a front flip over the claw and smashed its foot into Naruto's face. he landed on the ground with a thud. He panted heavily as he tried to get back up. "Damn," he muttered again.

"Pathetic," the chakra reaper laughed. Naruto glared at his opponent as he got up and wiped the blood off his face.

"This isn't over yet!" Naruto called as he charged back into the battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael ran out of the fire and connected a punch into Kyle's jaw. The shinobi rolled on the ground and quickly came back with an uppercut that sent Michael into the air. Kyle did a set of hand seals and smiled. "Shadow barrage jutsu!" He raised up his hand sign and shot out a fury of shadow ball attacks that hit against Michael's body and caused him to bleed all over. He landed with a thud and slowly tried to get up.

"Damn," Michael muttered through gasps of air.

"Time to end this," Kyle laughed as he did a single hand seal. "Dark cross jutsu!" he commanded. A black cross shot out from Kyle's hand sign and caused Michael to fly back hard into the wall. Kyle charged forward and his hand engulfed Michael's face. His hands went frantic as he was brought higher into the air. "Farewell brother." He smashed Michael into the wall, and caused a huge dent. He brought him back out and smashed him again. Everyone looked down with horror, they couldn't believe what was happening.

"I...won't...lose," Michael mumbled into the hand. He concentrated into his hand, and a blade of fire began to form. He took his hand back and lunged it forward, piercing Kyle's body, and causing him to retreat backwards, his hand holding his bloody wound.

"H-How?" Kyle asked through gasps of air. He gazed back at Michael; hatred filled the shinobi's eyes. "How!" Kyle screamed more forcefully.

"You didn't pay attention to the move I was doing," Michael laughed at Kyle's pained face.

"Damn you, damn you to hell!" Kyle hollered. He took one more breath of air before falling on the ground unconscious.

"Winner! Michael!" Gandisin announced to the crowd. Michael breathed heavily as he slowly walked forward. He then fell to his knees, his world slowly going black.

"Damn, he actually did hurt me a lot," Michael mumbled. With that last thought he collapsed into a world of darkness. Shizune saw this and jumped down quickly and ran to Michael's side.

"Please Michael-kun, please get up," Shizune urged. The medic ninja ran up and began to lift him. "I'll take him, you guys grab him." The medic ninja nodded and headed over to Kyle's body, and began to carry him back to the hospital. Shizune turned her head back to Michael and touched his cold face. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Shizune bent down and picked up Michael in her arms. She then bounded off for the hospital, praying that Michael would live the whole time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto rolled to the side to dodge the scythe that the chakra reaper weaved. "Damn, this guy is good," Naruto muttered. He ran forward and connected a fist into the reapers jaw, sending him hard into the sewers wall.

**"Nice job kit,"** Kyuubi congratulated. Naruto breathed heavily as he stared at the reaper with hatred eyes.

"Leave my body now!" Naruto commanded.

"Haha, in your dreams brat," the reaper breathed, his body slowly rising off the ground. "This isn't over yet." A dark energy scythe raised up from the ground and prepared to attack. He then pointed his hand towards Naruto and the scythe immediatly charged. Naruto rolled to the side, but when he looked back, he saw the scythe turn around and charge back towards him.

"What the hell!" Naruto exclaimed. He jumped over the scythe again, but it came heading back. "Damn," he muttered. He landed on the ground and started running around the area, thinking of a way to stop the scythe. He saw the reaper out of the corner of his eyes and got an idea. He ran towards the reaper, who looked at him puzzeled.

"Oh, I see you want to die, then let me oblige you," the reaper laughed. He raised his hand and shot a dark chakra ball at Naruto, who managed to sidestep the attack and come close to the reaper. Naruto then did a front flip over the reapers head and turned to see the chakra reaper glaring at him, his hand raised. "Idiot, you shouldn't have stopped."

"Haha, who's the idiot?" Naruto asked. "You forgot about your scythe." The reapers eyes widened as he turned to see the scythe coming straight towards him.

"Damn," was all the reaper said before the scythe cut him in half. Naruto looked at the bloody corpse on the ground and slowly turned to face the Kyuubi.

"Guess that's it," Naruto stated with a sigh.

**"Yes, I guess it is,"** the Kyuubi nodded. **"Now, maybe you can wake up."** Naruto nodded as he slowly began to disappear from the Kyuubi's vision.

"See you later fox," Naruto said. Kyuubi nodded as he closed his eyes.

**"Time for some sleep,"** Kyuubi said. He then drifted off into endless dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and saw Tenten staring at him. "You're awake," she cried with glee. She threw her arms around Naruto's neck, and buried her head into his chest, tears slowly fell onto Naruto's chest as she continued to cry. Naruto lifted up his hand and moved up and down on Tenten's back.

"It's okay, I won't leave you again, I promise," Naruto said. He bent down slowly and kissed Tenten gently on the lips. "So, don't worry." Tenten nodded as she got up and staired at him. "So, who won the other match?" Naruto asked.

"Michael did," Tenten said in a happy voice.

"That's good, I knew Michael-sensei would win," Naruto said with a happy voice. "Now, I get to show him how much I have grown since this tournament began."

"I'm sure you will win," Tenten said, brushing her hand gently against Naruto's cheek. "I believe in you."

"Thanks," Naruto said with one of his huge smiles. 'I guess I need to ask her before the match begins in a few days,' Naruto told himself.

**"Yes kit, yes you should,"** Kyuubi advised him. Naruto smiled to himself as he lay back down on his bed.

"I guess I should get some more sleep," Naruto said. Tenten nodded and kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams Naruto-kun, talk to you tomorrow," Tenten said. She then moved the chair back and lowered her head. "I'll just sleep in here." And with that, she drifted off into and endless dream.

To be continued...

End of chapter.

* * *

A/N: There was chapter 13, and I don't know when chapter 14 will be out. I'll just tell you that in the next chapter. Some characters arrive for the final tournament match. Like Kakashi and Anko, plus all the other famous senseis. Naruto will pop the question to Tenten, and what will she say? The chapter befor the final match is next, so stay tuned. Till next time. 


	14. Countdown to the final fight!

Disclamier: I only own the characters of Kyle, Gandisin, Michael, and Chris. The others don't belong to me.

A/N: Here is chapter 14, and the longest chapter yet that I have written for this story. I hope you guys enjoy it. So, read on.

* * *

Chapter 14

Countdown to the final fight!

Naruto woke up and saw Tenten in the chair beside his bed. His eyes drifted to look out the window, it was still dark out. He slowly got out from under the blanket and put on his orange jumpsuit. He then tied his forehead protecter to his head, and he exited the room. He jumped onto the roof of the hospital, and he saw Gaara sitting on the ground, his eyes looking out at a distance. "Looks like your better," Naruto said. Gaara shifted his gaze to his friend.

"Yeah, amazing that Shukaku didn't try to take over my body while I slept," Gaara said.

"Yep, and now I bet you won't sleep as long as you can help it," Naruto smiled.

"You're right, I can't risk going to sleep again, that was the first time in my entire life I have ever slept," Gaara told the blonde kid.

"Why are you up here, I thought you always came up to stare at a full moon," Naruto said.

"Yeah, I do. But, I like coming up here just to think about my existance," Gaara said. "I bet its the same with you."

"Yep, everyone in Konoha, minus my only good friends, hate me with a passion," Naruto told the demon container.

"Same with me and my viliage," Gaara said. Naruto walked over and sat down beside his friend.

"In a few days it will be a full moon, the day of the competition," Naruto began to talk. "It will be then that the Kyuubi is strong."

"Yes, the day that all demons enjoy, the full moon is the best time," Gaara nodded. His eyes shifted to gaze at Naruto. "I hope you win against your sensei."

"Yeah me too," Naruto said. "Michael will be tough though."

"I agree, and I bet that on the same day, his demon will be strong too," Gaara told him.

"Yeah, but I will win," Naruto said. The two continued to talk into the night as they waited for morning, and when the others would finally be up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael lay in the bed beside Shizune's sleeping form. He thought about everything that has happened up to now. The fights Naruto had won, and the ones he had won also. And his most recent bout with Kyle. "In three days the final fight will begin. I wonder if I can even beat Naruto now." His eyes shifted down to Shizune and he smiled. "I'm so lucky." He kissed Shizune's head, and watched as she moved closer to his body for warmth. "I love you so much Shizune-chan." His eyes shifted to the window, and he could barley see the sight of Gaara and Naruto on the roof. He smiled to himself as he finally went to sleep, his arm snaking under Shizune, and holding her closer to him. Then he entered the land of dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day found the Konoha ninja waiting for the arrival of some friends who have come to see the final matches. Kurenai and Asuma were the first to arrive.

"Hey Kurenai-sensei," the members of team 8 said, which consisted of Hinata, Shino, and Kiba.

"Hey kids," Kurenai said as she walked up and began to strike conversation with them. Asuma smiled at her as he walked over to his team, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru.

"You guys seem to be doing well," Asuma said.

"Yep, we are," Choji nodded.

"Yeah, this entire tournament has been fun," Ino said.

"You mean troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled. Temari poked Shikamaru slightly.

"What do you mean troublesome?" Temari asked. "I thought you were enjoying yourself."

"Whatever," Shikamaru said. He gave her a quick kiss before turning back to Asuma.

"Ah, I see you and Temari have hooked up," Asuma smiled.

"Yeah, and it seems you and Kurenai are getting things on," Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"I guess your right," Asuma laughed. The next to arrive were Gai, Iruka, and Jiraiya. Gai quick walked over to Lee and gave him and Sakura the thumbs up.

"How is my favorite student?" Gai asked.

"I'm doing good sensei!" Lee called with much enthusiasm. "I have been spreading the flames of youth to all!"

"Lee!" Gai called.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee called back. The two then embraced each other, tears streaming down their faces. Sakura sweatdropped, as did everyone else, as she backed up from the two.

"I thought they got over that," she muttered. "Guess I was wrong."

"As long as those two are together, they will always do that," Tenten said.

"You got that right," Neji nodded in agreement.

"Where is Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, I don't see him anywhere," Jiraiya spoke up.

"He is with Gaara at the moment," Michael spoke. He walked up so that he could see Naruto's old sensei. "Do you need something?"

"Nah, just wanted to see how the brat was doing," Jiraiya smiled.

"Yeah, I hope he is fine. And I wanted to tell him congratulations," Iruka added.

"Oh, I think he will be here later," Michael told them. At that moment Kakashi and the sadistic Anko woman arrived. And what was worse was Anko and Kakashi holding hands.

"What is up with you two?" Sakura asked.

"Anko and I are dating," Kakashi replied.

"Okay, now that is weird," Sasuke said. "I mean, she is the sadistic woman after all."

"Hey, I'm not all that bad!" Anko said in her defense.

"Of course your not," Kakashi said. He turned his one eye to stare at Sasuke. "How did you return anyway?"

"Long story. To put it simply, a man named Kyle brought me back," Sasuke replied.

"I see," Kakashi nodded. "I think I'm going to go check in at the hotel, and hopefully run into Naruto. I'll see you guys later."

"All right, cya," Sasuke and Sakura said to the retreating forms of Kakashi and Anko. They then turned to the others and began to talk with the other senseis as they waited for the arrival of Gaara and Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn brother!" Kyle screeched in his home. Thanks to his demon, his wounds healed really fast. He picked up another chair and tossed into a wall, making wood splinters litter the ground. Kyle lifted his fist back and smashed the wall with all the anger he could muster. "I hate you!"

"Kyle-sama," came a voice from the entrance to the living area. Kyle's eyes shifted to the door to see Chris standing there. He was hunched over and was wearing a baggy blue shirt, with long sleeves that covered his hands (think of Dosu from the exams). He had dark pants on, and a red bandana tied around his head. Like Kyle, he was a missing ninja. He walked slowly up to Kyle and just stared at him.

"What do you want Chris," Kyle snapped at his guest.

"To see how you are friend," Chris replied in a low, dark tone.

"As you can see, I'm fine," Kyle said sarcasticlly.

"Yes, I can see that," Chris chuckled. He walked closer to Kyle, until he stood a few inches away. "I'm also here to watch the match. I mean, if we are to begin our plan, we need to know how strong Michael and his student are."

"I guess your right," Kyle sighed. "Why didn't the others come?"

"Joel is busy on a mission with Justine, which could end up as a date also," Chris began. "Zack is training and drilling our academy students, like always."

"Sounds like him," Kyle laughed. "And, what of Josette?"

"She is still in depression," Chris said softly.

"It has only been eight years since that moment at the mountain," Kyle contemplated. "And she is still sad for what she had to do to Michael?"

"Yes Kyle-sama," Chris nodded. "She still hasn't slacked off with missions and training, she still is one of the strongest ninja we have at our little viliage."

"But still, she is in love with Michael," Kyle sighed. "I wish I could make her forget him."

"You know as well as I do, that she would never forget him," Chris said.

"Yes, I suppose your right," Kyle sighed again. He walked to the window and just looked at the sky. His eyes searching for something interesting. "Another few years. Then we can begin the war that will tear apart the ninja world." Chris laughed as he walked towards Kyle.

"I can't wait," Chris chuckled.

"Neither can I," Kyle smiled. He turned to look at his hunchback looking friend. "Let's go train a little bit." Chris nodded as he followed Kyle out of the house and towards the closest training grounds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Gaara exited the hospital and headed down the street. They ran into Kakashi and Anko a few minutes later. "Hey there Naruto," Kakashi greeted.

"Kakashi-sensei! You came to watch me win the tournament?" Naruto asked with exitment.

"Of course Naruto, why else would I be here," Kakashi chuckled at the boys enthusiasm. Naruto's eyes then turned to see Anko standing there.

"It's the sadistic woman," Naruto breathed.

"Hey, why is everyone calling me sadistic!" Anko yelled.

"Calm down Anko," Kakashi pleaded. "Um...anyway Naruto, see you around."

"Sure, we are going to have dinner tonight with everyone, hope to see you there," Naruto said.

"I'll be there," Kakashi said. He then turned to look at Gaara. "See you around also." With that, Kakashi and Anko continued there walk to the hotel, while Naruto and Gaara headed the other way. It was a few minutes before the two shinobi caught sight of the others standing near each other.

"Hi all!" Naruto called with enthusiasm.

"Hey Naruto," the others greeted. Tenten ran up to him, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"You feeling better?" she asked.

"I'm doing really good," Naruto replied, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You better?" Temari asked Gaara.

"I'm fine," Gaara said.

"That's good," Kankuro nodded.

"Oh yeah," Naruto said quickly. "I was going to tell you guys that we are going to all eat together tonight. I hope you guys can make it."

"Sure, where is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's the barbecue house near the stadium," Naruto answered.

"Okay," Neji said. "I'll see you guys there. Ready Ino?"

"Yes," Ino answered. The two then headed somewhere down the street.

"Hinata, you want to go do something?" Kiba asked the Hyuuga standing beside him.

"Yes," Hinata said. They then headed off into a different direction. Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, and Choji bid farewell as they went off to do their thing. Gaara went with Temari, Shikamaru, and Kankuro to a shopping place that selled all kinds of ninja supplies. Michael, Shizune, Tsunade, and Jiraiya went off towards a place so they can eat lunch, and then head off to a place so they can gamble, or in Tsunade's case, go bankrupt. Jiraiya was the entire time, wondering if he should atempt to ask Tsunade to go out with him again. He thought for a while and then smiled, 'I'll tell her at the tournament tomorrow,' he told himself as he followed the others. Iruka went with Asuma, and Kurenai who were heading towards the carnevial for some relaxation. Naruto turned to Tenten with a smile.

"Ready to go?" he asked with a big fox grin.

"Yeah," Tenten nodded. The two then headed off to do whatever they wanted to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, the entire group of Kohoha, and Suna shinobi sat at a table, enjoying their food. They talked for a while and people were out on the dance floor. Jiraiya even risked asking Tsunade to dance. "Do you want to dance?" he asked with a hint of nervousnes. Tsunade looked at his hand then up into his eyes, and she could see the red touching his cheeks.

"Sure," she said. She slowly got up and followed him to the dance floor.

"I wonder if they are going to start dating," Naruto wondered. He was the only one at the table, along with Tenten, Shizune and Michael.

"Yeah, would be weird though," Michael nodded.

"Just picture it, the great Tsunade-sama and the legendary seal mast Jiraiya-sensei," Tenten said.

"Hmph," Naruto snorted. "Jiraiya isn't legendary, he is just a big pervert."

"Naruto-kun, watch your mouth about Jiraiya," Tenten snapped at her boyfriend.

"Sorry Tenten-chan," Naruto sighed.

"I know for a fact that Jiraiya likes Tsunade-sama, but it's her I'm not sure about," Shizune said.

"I know what you mean," Michael nodded. His eyes turned to the side, and he saw a familiar person standing in the crowd next to...his brother. "Chris," he muttered.

"Hm...what was that Michael-kun?" Shizune asked. Michael quickly turned his head back to face Shizune.

"Oh, u-um, nothing," Michael stated. His eyes checking the sight one more time before turing back to look at Shizune. "I'm just tired."

"Maybe we should go," Shizune said.

"I-I'm fine," Michael said.

"You don't look it," Shizune pressed. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Fine," Michael breathed in defeat. He stood up with Shizune and prepared to leave. "See you guys later."

"Farewell," Tenten said.

"Bye Michael-sensei, and Shizune-nee-chan," Naruto said.

"Bye," Shizune said as she followed Michael out of the restaruant. The others slowly began to leave, and the last ones remaining were Naruto and Tenten.

"Well, ready to go?" Naruto asked.

"Let's," Tenten nodded. They stood up and headed out the door, and began their long walk back to their hotel room. In about ten minutes, they stood in front of their hotel room. They walked in and headed for their room, and quickly entered. Naruto pulled Tenten towards him, after they put their gear down, and began to kiss her passionatly on the lips.

"I love you," Naruto breathed as he departed from her lips.

"I love you too," Tenten whispered as she kissed him again. The two moved to the bed and lay down, their souls joining together as the night carried on. They just wished that this moment could last forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the morning, mostly everyone went down to breakfast, except for Michael, who headed towards one of the training grounds. "Time to get some training in," he whispered to himself as he entered the area. His eyes turned to the side to see Chris and Kyle enter the same training ground.

"Hey brother," Kyle laughed. "Did you miss me?"

"Shut up!" Michael snapped.

"You don't talk to Kyle-sama like that, I don't care if we used to be friends," Chris said with venom in his words. He lifted up his sleeve and flicked the gauntlet he was wearing. "Sound quake jutsu!" He slammed his fist into the ground and created and earthquake that was generated by sound. Michael gritted his teeth as he jumped to the side to dodge the attack. Chris then moved at high speed, which made Michael nervous. He pulled out a kunai, and began to survey the area. He quickly turned to meet the kunai of Chris with his own. He pushed the ninja back and charged towards the fighter. Chris smiled as he used his speed to dodge the attack. Michael did some quick hand seals before turning back around.

"Fire style! Flame storm jutsu!" Michael commanded. He took his mouth back and began to spew out a storm of fireballs at Chris. He smiled as he pulled back both sleeves and flicked the two gauntlets.

"Sound barrier jutsu!" Chris said. He clapped his hands together, and a barrier of sound emerged and knocked the attack away.

"Damn," Michael muttered. He quickly ran forward and threw a pucn at Chris, which the ninja caught.

"Come on, I thought you would be tougher than that," Chris mocked.

"I know for a fact you aren't stronger than my brother," Michael said. "But, you are able to match me in battle, and I'm even with Kyle."

"Because I held back in our fight," Kyle spoke up.

"What!" Michael shouted in disbelief. Chris smiled as he threw Michael back onto the ground. He then flicked bother gauntlets again. He then put his arms out and began to twist and make a mini tornado around him. And just not any torando, a tornado of sound.

"Sound tornado jutsu!" he commanded. He began to head towards Michael at lightning speed. He quickly did hand seals as he jumped into the air.

"Fire style! Meteor shower jutsu!" he commanded. He shot a storm of fire attacks into the eye of the tornado, which exploded and sent Chris spiraling into the ground. He coughed up blood as he slowly got up.

"Damn," he muttered through gasps of air.

"I guess I'm still better," Michael laughed.

"I let my guard down just once, I can still beat you!" Chris yelled.

"That will be enough!" Kyle shouted. He walked forward and stood between Chris and Michael. "This fight is over," he breathed. "You need to leave Michael, go see your girlfriend or something."

"Fine," Michael spat. "I'll see you guys again sometime. And next time, I won't let you guys walk away." Michael quickly turned and began to walk back towards town.

"Why did you interupt the match Kyle-sama?" Chris asked.

"Because, I can't afford to lose you," Kyle answered. He turned on his heels and began to leave the training ground. "Come on, we got work to do." Chris nodded simply as he began to follow his friend towards the outskirts of the viliage. Behind them stood the ruined remains of the battle that had taken place, making sure no one could train there for a long while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sat in his room, looking at the ring in his hand. "I hope she says yes," he muttered. He put the ring into its box and then got up and got himself ready. He sighed to himself in nervousness as he walked out the room and towards where Tenten was at. He walked through the busy streets of Grandohaika, thinking to himself.

**"Calm down kit,"** the voice of the Kyuubi rang in his mind.

_"I know,"_ Naruto simply stated. _"I'm just really nervous."_

**"That's understandable kit," **Kyuubi said. **"Just be yourself."**

_"Thanks for the advise,"_ Naruto mumbled. He reached Tenten's room, and knocked silently on the door. After last night, she decided to come back here today, had to get some stuff ready. The door slowly opened, and Naruto could tell the two buns on the head of his girlfriend.

"Hey Tenten-chan," Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto-kun," Tenten smiled. "Just a second." She quickly ran into the room and grabbed her purse and then headed out with Naruto towards their destination. It was about 7:00 p.m. at the moment. They headed down the streets and arrived a little bit later at the fanciest restaruant in town.

"Well, here we are," Naruto said with a grin. He held the door for Tenten, and she walked in and waited for Naruto to come up beside her. "Table for two," Naruto said.

"Do you have a reservation?" the greeter said.

"Yes, for Uzumaki Naruto at 7:00," Naruto answered. The greeter scanned the list and found his name and nodded to himself.

"Right this way sir," the greeter said as he guided them to the table. 'I wonder why some of these people don't glare at me,' Naruto thought to himself as they reached the table and sat down. When the waiter arrived they placed their orders for drinks and their food.

"So, how've you been today?" Tenten asked.

"Good, just a little bit nervous for the match tomorrow," Naruto sighed.

"Don't sweat it Naruto-kun, I'm sure you will win," Tenten said with a grin.

"Thanks Tenten-chan, I needed your confidence," Naruto chuckled.

"No problem," Tenten smiled widely. They continued to talk until their food arrived. They ate quickly, and talked to each other, and laughed together. After a while, Naruto got up and walked over to Tenten.

"I got to ask you something," Naruto simply stated.

"W-What is it?" Tenten asked with a little hint of nervousness. Naruto sighed as he put his left hand on Tentens and got down on one knee.

"You are the greatest person I have ever met. You make my life seem worth it, and I have loved being with you," Naruto began. "I want to continue this bond, I want to continue to be with you for as long as we can. I love you Tenten. Will you marry me?" Tenten was taken aback as she watched Naruto open the small black box, and a beautiful ring was sitting in there.

"Y-Yes," Tenten said in happiness as Naruto came up and kissed her lips. 'I never thought I would be doing this,' Naruto thought to himself. There was clapping from around them, and the two just blushed crimsion at the applause.

"Well, let's go back to the hotel," Naruto said.

"Yes, let's," Tenten smiled. Naruto paid the bill and the two headed of towards the hotel. When they got there, they entered Naruto's room, and began to kiss passionatlly. They enjoyed this day more than anything, and they lay in bed together, their lives becoming one in this one instance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael stood on the balcony of his hotel room, his arms draped over the railing. He stared into the sky, his eyes focusing on the full moon. "So, tomorrow is a day of the full moon." He glanced backwards to see if Shizune was still asleep, she wasn't. She was up and placing a robe around her body as she walked over and put her arms around Michael and kissed his lips. "Hey Shizune-chan."

"Hey yourself," Shizune said. She followed his gaze as he turned back to the sky, and she saw the full moon. "It sure is pretty."

"Yes, yes it is," Michael said with happiness in his voice.

"Are you nervous?" Shizune asked her love.

"I guess I am," Michael chuckled. He turned his head and kissed Shizune's lips. "Let's go back to bed." Shizuen nodded as she walked over and removed her bed before laying down. Michael smiled as he walked over, and lay down beside her. Shizune's arms circled around Michael, as did his own circle around her. They pulled closer to each other and kissed one more time before drifting off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto got up around 1:00 in the morning and jumped out of bed. He brushed Tenten's cheek briefly before heading out the door, and jumping onto the roof. He saw Gaara already there, watching as the full moon moved through the sky. "Hey Gaara." Gaara shifted his gaze to see his friend with a big fox like grin walking towards him.

"Hey Naruto," Gaara said. He turned back to watching the moon as Naruto sat down beside him.

"The moon sure is pretty tonight," Naruto commented.

"It is," Gaara nodded in agreement. "About 11 hours before the final match begins. You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Naruto replied. He turned to look at Gaara. "I hope I win."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can beat your sensei," Gaara said.

"Truth is," Naruto began. "I fought him in sparring, and I didn't even come close to beating him."

"Maybe this time will be different," Gaara said.

"Yeah, your right, I can't be scared for losing only about a month ago," Naruto smiled. "I have been training, and It's about time I really kick him to the curve."

"That's the spirit Naruto," Gaara said. "I'm sure you will do fine." Naruto smiled as he turned back to stare at the moon.

"My dream could be realized later," Naruto said. "I can become next in line for Hokage."

"Then me and you will be in a lot of meetings together," Gaara laughed. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I," Naruto said. The two continued to talk into the night, waiting for the start of the final match that was closing in. Later, Naruto walked into his room and lay back onto the bed. He closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep beside Tenten's beautiful body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wake up Naruto-kun," Tenten said, shaking the ninja with her hand.

"Just a few more minutes," Naruto mumbled.

"Wake up now!" Tenten shouted, ignoring that they were in a hotel. Naruto's eyes widened as he jumped out of bed.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked shakily.

"It's 11:00, you got one hour to get to the arena," Tenten answered.

"Damnit," Naruto breathed. He quickly ran around the hotel room and got everything together. In 30 minutes he stood in front of Tenten. "Let's go," he quickly stated. Tenten nodded, and together they bounded off to the arena. When they arrived, it was 11:55.

"I thought you would never show," Michael chuckled.

"Why wouldn't I Michael-sensei, I know I'm going to beat you," Naruto said.

"Is that so, then let's see it," Michael smiled. Five minutes later, they heard their names being called.

"Good luck," everyone said. Shizune walked up and kissed Michael.

"Be careful," she whispered. Michael nodded as he jumped down into the arena.

"You too," Tenten said as she kissed Naruto. Naruto smiled as he joined his sensei in the arena. The two shook hands briefly before taking the prober positions.

"Naruto! Michael! You ready!" Gandisin called to the two fighters. The two simply nodded. "Then let the final match...Begin!" Michael and Naruto pushed off the ground and charged at full speed towards the other. They both took their fists back and punched at each other. The two fists connected, and a jolt of chakra was sent through the stadium as their chakra levels combined. The ultimate battle of the tournament had finally begun.

To be continued...

End of chapter.

* * *

A/N: That was chapter 14. In the next chapter, the fight goes into full swing. There will be some cool moves, so be prepared for the beginning of the long fight. It's all in the next chapter, "Ultimate Clash! Naruto vs. Michael!" I hope you guys can't wait like I can. So, read and review, and I'll talk to you guys later.


	15. Ultimate Clash! Naruto vs Michael!

Disclaimer: There are no new characters, so I should say I don't own the other Naruto characters besides the ones I've already mentioned.

A/N: After two months, here is the next chapter of the story. And it's approaching the end, only a few more chapters to go. I hope this one is good. Well, read on since a lot of you don't read these anyway, you go straight to the story.

* * *

Chapter 15

Ultimate Clash! Naruto vs. Michael!

When the smoke cleared from the chakra clash, the spectators could see Michael jump back towards the wall. He quickly pulled out a kunai and waited for Naruto to attack. In about a second, there were a total of four Naruto's charging him. "Shadow clones, impressive," Michael muttered. He pulled out a shuriken and threw at Naruto, and then he did a single hand seal, "Shuriken Shadow Replication Jutsu!" (didn't know the name of it, if you do please tell me). The shuriken multiplied into a storm of them. The Naruto clone's each pulled out a kunai to block the attacks. But they weren't very lucky since some of them hit each clone. Michael scanned the field, but couldn't see anything. "A decoy." He jumped to the side a second before a fist came out of the ground to attack him. Turning on his heel, Michael did a few sets of hand seals. "Fire style! Fireball jutsu!" he commanded. A giant fireball shot towards Naruto, but he disappeared. "Damn, another clone."

"Got you," Naruto said. His foot came out of nowhere and smashed against Michael's jaw, sending him into a wall. "I'm the man."

"Is that the best you can do," Michael taunted as he stood up from the rubble. "That was the weakest kick in the history of kicks."

"Shut the hell up sensei," Naruto breathed.

"Then prove me wrong," Michael grinned. Naruto ran forward, a white ball surrounding his fist. "Spirit Fist of Absolute!" The fist never connected however, since Michael caught it with his left hand. He then threw Naruto into the air, and did a spin kick into the blond ninja's abdomen. Naruto grabbed a hold of the foot and twisted around to place a heel drop onto Michael's side. He coughed up blood, and sweat began to pour off his face as he hit the ground and rolled to the side before getting back up. "Still not enough, come at me like you want to kill me!"

"You got it!" Naruto roared. He did a few hand seals before touching the ground, "Spirit Claw Jutsu!" Michael saw the claw coming and quickly jumped out of the way.

"Pathetic," Michael muttered. His eyes went wide when Naruto appeared in front of him. "Too fast..." he breathed. A fist with white energy pounded into Michael's chest and sent him spiraling into the ground. But the blond wasn't finished. He did a few hand seals and ran forward and took a deep breath.

"Fox Style! Spirit Lightning Jutsu!" Naruto commanded. A surge of lightning shot out and engulfed Michael, creating a huge explosion. Naruto breathed heavily as he stared at the huge crater in front of him. Everyone looked down with wide eyes at what Naruto was able to do. They all thought the match was over, even Naruto.

"Hmm, you're not worth my time kid," a voice breathed from behind him. Naruto's eyes went wide as he turned to see the face of his sensei glaring at him. Michael took his fist back and pounded it into Naruto's skull sending him into the crater that was just formed.

"Now, let's see how you like it," Michael smirked. He did a few hand seals, and then jumped into the air, "Fire Style! Meteor Shower Jutsu!" A storm of fireballs shot into the crater, and made it even bigger. "I'm having fun," he laughed as he landed on the ground, not a single drop of sweat evident on his body, just a little bit of blood. A whip of white chakra suddenly shot out of the smoke and towards Michael. He did a single hand seal, "Fire Wall Jutsu!" A wall of fire shot out to block the attack, but the whip changed course and went around it and struck Michael in the side. "What the hell, it isn't a straight attack!" The fire wall disengaged, and Michael flew through the arena and into the far wall.

"Like it," Naruto said in a happy sounding voice. "It's my Spirit Whip Jutsu. And just like a whip, I can control which way it can go."

"No wonder," Michael grumbled as he got out of the rubble. "I hope you're ready to feel some real pain."

"Bring it sensei, I know you have a soft heart, so you won't do anything that can actually kill me, so I'm not scared," Naruto smiled.

"Is that so. Well, this is a tournament, and I plan on winning," Michael breathed. "I'll even kill you if that's what it takes."

"You wouldn't," Naruto challenged.

"Then just watch me," Michael breathed deeply as he did the sets of hand seals required for his attack. Naruto's eyes went wide when he finally realized what he was doing.

_He's going to use that same move he used after we left Konoha _Naruto thought to himself. **"You mean that dimensional jutsu?" **Kyuubi questioned. _'Yeah, the very one,' _Naruto replied. ** "Damn, I remember that move, and it was really powerful."**

_Flashback_

_It had only been about a few days since Naruto and Michael left Konoha. "Where are we going to go first?" Naruto asked his sensei._

_"I think we will head to Bird Country first, and then move around a bit, and then end up in Wind Country," Michael replied._

_"Cool, maybe we can visit Gaara or something," Naruto cheered._

_"Sure thing," Michael smiled. As they walked they could feel some people approaching._

_"Well, well, what do we have here?" one of the men asked._

_"Some lost kids," another man grinned._

_"I'm 20 you bastards," Michael grumbled._

_"You're still a kid to us brat," another one of the group chuckled._

_"You're just a bunch of bandits, so leave us alone and no one gets hurt," Michael warned._

_"What can a bunch of kids do?" the lead one asked._

_"Simple," Michael breathed. "Naruto, stand back." Naruto did as he was instructed and watched as Michael did a set of hand seals._

_"A-A ninja," one of them choked._

_"There just a bunch of kids, so they can't possibly know any advance jutsus," the leader said. Michael opened his eyes and revealed eyes that looked like a dragons._

_"Dimension Summoning Jutsu! Flame Obliteration!" Michael commanded. The bandits stared in horror as the trees disappeared, and they stood in nothingness._

_"W-What are you doing!" one of the bandits cried._

_"Giving you your due," Michael breathed. They stared into his eyes, and gulped. "Now, feel the wrath of the fire, and the mighty fire dragon demon." He took another deep breath, and the bandits now saw fire surrounding them. Naruto gulped when he saw what his new sensei was doing, he never heard of a dimensional jutsu like this before, and it was freaking him out. "Now Die!" Michael roared. The fire shot into the group of bandits, and then began to expand. A huge explosion of fire followed, and the entire dimension was covered in flames. But the weird thing was, Naruto didn't feel the flames at all, same went for Michael. The diminsion then suddenly begin to disappear. When it was gone, the tree's were still standing, but there was blood all over them. Naruto never saw an attack so horrible for a few years, it was incredible._

_"What was that?" Naruto asked his sensei._

_"A dimensional jutsu," Michael replied._

_"Can I learn something like that?" Naruto asked eagerly._

_"You will learn it when the time is right," Michael answered. "Truth is however, if you use it as a human, you need a whole bunch of chakra. But, if you were a half demon, half human, you could pull it off no sweat."_

_"So, are you tired then sensei?" Naruto asked._

_"Nah, I still have quite a bit of chakra left," Michael answered. "So don't worry. Let's move on shall we."_

_"Understood," Naruto nodded. The two of them then bounded through the forest and towards Bird Country._

_End Flashback_

Naruto took a step back when he saw Michael open his eyes and reveal the dragon like eyes that he had. "I'm sorry Naruto, but this is the end."

"Damn," Naruto breathed. "He only uses this as a last resort, but he never uses it more than once. A strong person could survive it with their chakra, but I'm exhausted all ready."

"Time to feel true pain!" Michael roared. Naruto could see his eyes looking straight at him, and only him. Last time he could see them looking at only the bandits all around him, but never him, even the ones that were close to him. "Dimension Summoning Jutsu! Flame Obliteration!" The world suddenly disappeared, and the whole stadium was in an alternate dimension. Naruto took a step back and watched as fire began to surround him. "Now Die!" The fire shot towards the boy with lightning speed. Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable to happen. At the last second a mix of red and blue chakra surrounded Naruto, but the flames still hit. Everyone watched as the fire expanded and created a huge explosion that covered everyone. But, after a whole lot of screaming, they found out that they couldn't feel the flames at all. When the dimension disappeared, they knew that Naruto was probably dead. Some were sobbing, while others were rejoicing. Tenten felt her heart break, and Shizune couldn't believe that Michael would even do that to Naruto. They waited for the smoke to clear, and some prayed he was still alive, but only a few. Michael stood sill, his dragon like eyes fading away, he didn't need them at the moment. But, if somehow Naruto survive, he would probably have to resort to his special kekkei genkai to win. This special kekkei genkai can only be wielded by those who have had a dragon sealed within them. And he was one of them. He watched anxiously for the smoke to clear, he really wanted to find out if he needed it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris smiled from his spot in the stands. "That was an interesting choice of attack," he smiled.

"What do you mean, he just used his special technique that involved the dragon eyes," Kyle said.

"I still like seeing it, each one of us has an attack like that," Chris said. "But each is different than the last."

"Yeah, but we can only use it when this damn curse seal is active," Kyle breathed. He lifted up his hand and touched the spot where his curse seal was located.

"I know the feeling," Chris nodded. "We can't even do what Naruto and Michael can do anymore. We only have the level 2 form to fall back on."

"Remember, it is as strong as the third form of Michael's transformation," Kyle reminded him.

"You're right," Chris agreed. He felt his curse seal begin to pulse and lifted his hand to touch it, and knew what was coming. "Guess we need to get going."

"You're right, this match is over anyway," Kyle nodded. Chris watched Kyle turn and head towards the exit, he shrugged a little before following him. He stopped suddenly when he felt an increase in chakra. He turned his head slightly to see a mix of red and blue chakra creating a dome around a figure.

"It can't be," Chris breathed.

"What!" Kyle called back to the hunched man.

"That brat is still alive," Chris said with a hint of shock in his voice.

"Well, well, it seems my brothers special attack failed," Kyle mused. "Now, things could get interesting. Too bad we can't stay."

"Why?" Chris asked.

"We have work to do, and must meet up with the others," Kyle said.

"Can't the resurrection of that bastard snake wait?" Chris asked.

"No, he is our master after all, we need to do what the curse seal commands us to do," Kyle replied.

"What about Sasuke, he has a curse seal, but he isn't reacting to it?" Chris questioned.

"Wrong, when he fought Naruto, that idiot blond was able to destroy the seal completely," Kyle replied angrily. "I hate that kid."

"I still want to see how this fight will turn out," Chris groaned. "But, duty calls." Chris sighed deeply as he marched out of the arena, right behind Kyle. Once they were both outside they bounded off to the meeting place. It was time to begin their plan for world conquest. And no one was going to stop them, and Kyle knew it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten saw the dome of red and blue chakra that surrounded Naruto and sighed with relief. "He's alive."

"Yeah, but barely," Sasuke added.

"I agree, that was a really powerful attack, really hard for anyone to survive it," Tsunade agreed.

"I can't believe Michael would use something like that on my student, correction, my old student," Jiraiya commented.

"At least he's alive, that's all that matters," Shizune said. "But, that was still an awesome attack. Go Michael!"

"Calm Shizune," Tsunade said.

"Look whose telling who to calm down Tsunade-sama," Shizune glared.

"Easy now ladies," Jiraiya said. "Now Tsunade, how bout we go have some real fun." A vein appeared on Tsunade's forehead as she took her fist back and pounded Jiraiya down a few seats.

"For the last time, stop hitting on me!" Tsunade warned.

"Y-Yes Tsunade," Jiraiya struggled.

"Geez Tsunade-sama, you should give him a break," Tenten commented.

"Never," Tsunade huffed.

"Women are so troublesome, even a Hokage one," Shikamaru sighed.

"Now, not all women are bad," Temari said.

"Yes they are," Gaara said in a monotone voice.

"Are you implying something little brother?!" Temari screamed at Gaara.

"Yeah, you are really troublesome," Gaara commented.

"Great, another Shikamaru," Temari grumbled.

"Go Gaara! You are the man!" Kankuro cheered. A nanosecond later a fan pounded into his head.

"And you should just shut up," Temari glared.

"Y-Yes Temari-_chan_," Kankuro coughed.

"Better," Temari said with a smile. Everyone else watched the exchange between both Kankuro and Temari, and Tsunade and Jiraiya. They all had sweat drops as they watched this. They each turned back to the battle and just watched it, they were not about to help the two helpless men at the moment, it wasn't worth it. You could either help them and get beat up by an angry women, or you can just ignore them. So, they ignored them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael took a deep breath as he saw that Naruto was still alive. "You're lucky," Michael sighed.

"Ya, I barely survived that," Naruto said. "And now, I'm going to finish this."

"Good luck," Michael breathed. He closed his eyes before opening them again. "Dragon Eyes!" His eyes returned to their dragon like form, and he took a fighting stance. "Come at me," he challenged. Naruto obliged him by running at him, his kunai drawn. Michael grabbed a hold of the wrist that held the kunai and twisted around, sending a punch into Naruto's back, which he simply dodged. Michael rolled to the side again to dodge another attack from Naruto. "Is that it."

"Just wait jackass," Naruto snarled. He did a few hand seals, "Spirit Style! Wind Cutting Jutsu!" A huge gust of wind shot out and began to rip Michael's body. The ninja grunted with each attack before rolling sideways to escape the attack. He then did a few hand seals.

"Dragon Style! Burning Hawk Jutsu!" Michael commanded. His eyes turned crimson as he shot out a blazing chakra attack, which was in the shape of a hawk. Naruto did a single hand seal.

"Spirit Wall Jutsu!" Naruto commanded. A wall of chakra appeared and blocked the attack. Naruto then felt a kick from behind and flew through his own chakra wall, and landed on the ground.

"This is boring time to end this," Michael grinned.

"Not so fast. I'm taking you down!" Naruto roared. He did a single hand seal and took a step back. "Spirit Transformation Jutsu!" Michael watched as a wave of chakra surrounded Naruto.

"Two can play at that game," Michael breathed. He did the same hand seal and smiled, "Fire Transformation Jutsu!" A wave of chakra surrounded him as well, and the spectators were blinded by the power. When the light from the chakra died down, they saw Naruto in the form which he used against Sasuke and Gaara standing there. Michael on the other hand, had a red cloak around his body, and red eyes, and the dragon eyes were still active as well. His hands were wrapped in a red cloth, and his hair became longer and spiked, and also was colored red. A sword was also strapped to his back. "Been a while since I've had to go into this form."

"So, you ready to continue this," Naruto grinned.

"Sure, let's see who the best is!" Michael roared.

"Once and for all!" Naruto answered the roar with his own. The two charged forward at lightning speed. A sword of red and blue chakra appeared in Naruto's hand, while Michael had his own blood red sword out. The two swords clashed together and created an explosion of red and blue chakra. This was it, the match has finally gone into overdrive, but who would win. Everyone was ready for the answer to this question, but at the moment, it was anyone's game.

To be continued...

End of chapter.

* * *

A/N: That was chapter 15. In the next chapter, the battle continues, and they even unleash their demons, but which one will prove to be the strongest, get ready for the answers in the next chapter of Naruto, "Raging Battle! Fox vs. Dragon!". Well, I hope you can't wait for the next one, cause I'm already anxious to start it. I would like to at least have a few review before I upload it. So review please, I really want some. Till next time. 


	16. Raging Battle! Fox vs Dragon!

Disclaimer: The only new characters I own are Josette, Joel, Justine, Zack, Marlena, and Jenny. The others are not mine, except for the ones I announced earlier in the story.

A/N: I'm on a roll, two chapters within two days, that must be a new record. And two long ones at that. Good thing I didn't do this fight in one chapter, it would be over 20,000 words, and I knew you guys wouldn't want to read that much. Well, here is the next part of the fight. So, read on and review when you're done.

* * *

Chapter 16

Raging Battle! Fox vs. Dragon!

Michael jumped towards Naruto, and swung his sword in a vertical slash. Naruto saw this and rolled to the side to dodge the attack. He then turned on the balls of his feet and swung his sword at Michael, who blocked it, and then did a back flip backwards. "Nice move," Michael congratulated, his dragon eyes glaring at Naruto.

"Thanks Michael-sensei. But it's time I finish this," Naruto smirked. He moved his sword to the side and did a single hand seal. He then touched the flat of the blade and commanded his attack, "Wind Blade Jutsu!" Naruto swung his sword at Michael, which the blade sent out a chakra blade that was made of wind. Michael brought his sword up and blocked the attack. When the attack disappeared he looked for Naruto, but couldn't see him.

"Come on! Where are you!" Michael screamed into the stadium.

"Behind you," a voice said. Michael turned slightly to see a kunai come towards him.

"Damn," Michael growled as he turned on his heels and dodged the attack, but barely. He then did a jump over Naruto's head, after said blond tried to attack again. Michael quickly turned around and did a single hand seal. "Dragon Style! Master of Fire Jutsu!" he commanded. A wave of fire shot towards Naruto, who lifted up his hands to perform a hand seal.

"Spirit Barrier Jutsu!" Naruto commanded. A barrier of chakra surrounded Naruto, and blocked the coming attack.

"Damn," Michael muttered as he landed on the ground. "I'll defeat you!"

"Then bring it sensei," Naruto challenged. Michael gritted his teeth and charged towards Naruto. Lifting his sword he tried to slash Naruto, but the blond ducked the blow and turned on his heels, sending a kick at Michael's chin. The now red haired ninja backed up aways to dodge the attack, and then did four hand seals in the progress.

"Devil's Flame Jutsu!" Michael commanded. A giant of fire shot towards Naruto at lightning speed and smashed into the ninja. When the smoke cleared, Naruto's white armor vest had many holes in it. And Naruto was now breathing heavily.

"Damn, that was one...blazing attack," Naruto said in between breaths.

"Like it, there's more to come your way," Michael smirked.

"Like what," Naruto snapped.

"Like this," Michael whispered. He did a few hand seals. "Try to get out of this. Dimension Tecnique! Pit of Fire Jutsu!" Naruto stopped in his tracks as the world around him began to change. He looked down to see the ground crumble away, so he jumped back a little ways. His eyes glued to what was under him, a giant pool of lava.

"What the hell," Naruto growled. He heard another sound and jumped to another safe ledge. "A genjutsu." He put up his hands and concentrated. "Release!" Even after he yelled those words, the world he was in remained. "What, but this is a genjutsu."

"Yes it is," a voice stated calmly. Naruto snapped his head up to see Michael standing before him, and he was standing on a pillar of lava.

"If it's a genjutsu, then why can't I dispel it?" Naruto asked.

"Simple, it's another part of my kekkei genkai," Michael chuckled. "Remember, with this eyes, I'm granted a special technique, and mine is to summon fire from dimensions, making my fights easier, but it's really draining. So I don't use my kekkei genkai much, except for my eyes."

"So, this is a mix of a genjutsu and your kekkei genkai," Naruto stated.

"Yes, this is a genjutsu, because only you can see it, but no one else can," Michael explained. "But in turn, it's real in a since. The only downside being that by doing this, the power of all my attacks related to the dimensions is cut in half. Except for the one I used earlier." Naruto watched him closely, quickly jumping to another ledge when needed.

"This is nuts," Naruto growled. "Even with this first demon transformation, I still can't beat you."

"Because, you're not ready to fight me. You should just give up," Michael smirked like a demon, his eyes turning even more demonic.

_'Maybe he's right,' _Naruto told himself. _'Maybe I'm not ready for this.' _

**"What are you talking about damn kit," **the voice of the Kyuubi boomed in his head. ** "Are you going to give up that easily. This man might be your sensei, but he has no right to bring us down with his bastard way of talking. And I'm not one of those furry foxes that let's people walk all over him. I want to make this guy pay. And it's time you started acting like a damn man."**

_'You're right,' _Naruto answered the Kyuubi. _'I can't give up, I don't have anything to lose anyway. It's time I gave him a piece of what a real demon could do.'_

**"Correct kit. Now, let's show him what we can do!"** Kyuubi roared. Naruto's right hand began to glow brightly, his white eyes glaring at Michael.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked angrily.

"I'm taking you down sensei," Naruto grinned.

"You can't beat me, not in here!" Michael screeched. He lifted up his hands, and two giant streams of lava shot towards Naruto, but the lava was knocked away by a mix of red, blue, and white chakra. "This can't be." Naruto took his right hand back and grinned.

"Time to end this," Naruto whispered. "Final Spirit Jutsu!" A wave of white light shot towards Michael, and engulfed his body.

"Damnit!" Michael roared. The world slowly disappeared and Naruto found himself back in the stadium. His eyes glanced around, and finally towards where Michael was, only to see him knocked onto the ground, blood everywhere.

"Got you," Naruto whispered. He made to leave, but he heard something moving, and he turned slightly around. Michael was standing up, his dragon eyes active, and this time they were glowing an eerie red glow.

"I...will...not...die!" Michael screamed. His chakra surrounded him, and made Naruto back off a bit, he had no clue what was happening. Michael did a hand seal like the one he used to transform into the form he was now. "Second stage! Fire Transformation Jutsu!" A dome of chakra surrounded Michael, and no one could tell what was happening. Naruto however new what was happening, and so did some of the ninjas. He looked around and saw a barrier being placed to make sure the spectators were safe. Naruto's eyes shot back towards the dome, and he began to back up, this wasn't good. He did the same hand seal like Michael and squinted his eyes.

"I have to end this as well, Spirit Transformation Jutsu!" Naruto commanded. His entire body began to change, and a second later, the great Nine-Tailed Fox stood in front of the crowd in all his glory. He glared at the red dome that was expanding. **"Hurry up and tranform, I haven't got all day," **the Kyuubi growled. His voice having hints of Naruto in it, but it was more the demon fox now than Naruto. Everyone turned their attention to Michael, and waited patiently for the transformation was complete.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris turned around to face the stadium, his eyes glancing at the red light that was expanding. "Seems Michael is about to become serious," he said.

"Yes, I can feel his chakra now," Kyle agreed. "But, that bratty student of his is also becoming stronger."

"I'm not scared of that brat," Chris spat. "I could beat him with my eyes closed."

"You might get your chance, but in about a year or so," Kyle told his friend.

"That's too long, I want to fight him now," Chris sighed.

"We need to return to our village, we've got a lot of work to complete," Kyle reminded the hunched ninja.

"I understand," Chris sighed. He did a single hand seal, as did Kyle, and they disappeared from the stadium and headed towards their own village. Arriving in a split second, Kyle immediately headed inside, Chris right behind him.

"So," a voice asked from a wall to their right. Kyle glanced at him for a second, and then continued to walk. "Hey! That's rude Kyle-sama!"

"He's a little tired," Chris told the ninja who came straight out of the wall.

"Hmmm, didn't the tournament go good?" the man asked.

"It went well, I think," Chris said. "He fought against Michael, and Kyle didn't even use his strongest attack."

"Michael's alive," the man said with awe. "I know someone who will be happy."

"Maybe we should call a meeting real quick. I'll meet you guys at our special training ground," Chris said.

"Hai! See you there Chris-kun," the man bowed.

"Right Joel-kun," Chris said with a nod. He watched as Joel melted into the ground and disappeared. "I hate watching him do that," Chris grumbled. "For once I would like to see him just walk around the village, and not use the ground as a means of travel." Chris sighed deeply as he headed deeper into the village, and towards the special training ground that he mentioned to Joel. His thoughts kept going back to the match, he wondered what was happening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten watched intently at the match before her eyes, Neji right beside her. "Don't worry Tenten, I'm sure Naruto will be fine," the Hyuuga said.

"I hope your right," Tenten moaned.

"Neji-kun is always right," Ino smiled. "Aren't you?"

"Now come on Ino-chan, your making me blush," Neji said.

"Good," Ino whispered as she gave her boyfriend a quick kiss. She then turned her attention to Tenten, "Don't worry, Naruto has proven himself to be really strong. He can win. And look, he even became the Kyuubi, that's a plus."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Tenten said with a small smile. "Thanks for cheering me up."

"No problem," Ino said as she placed her arm around Tenten's shoulder. While they were talking, Kiba was holding Hinata as he watched the fight. Akamaru stood on his head, Shino, Lee, and Sakura beside them.

"This fight is really interesting," Kiba grinned. "I bet Naruto will clean the clock off of his sensei."

"I'm sure Naruto-kun will do fine," Hinata whispered, his eyes glued to the battle.

"If he doesn't get overconfident just because he is now the Kyuubi," Shino spoke calmly.

"Don't worry! NARUTO WILL SHOW THEM THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee exclaimed, only to be smacked across the head by Sakura.

"Stop the youth crap," Sakura snarled.

"Y-Yes Sakura-chan," Lee stuttered and backed away, fearing for his life.

"You two are so weired," Kiba groaned.

"I agree," Shino said. His passive voice pissing Lee off.

"I hate when you talk that way, it's like you don't care," Lee groaned.

"Who cares about the way people talk," Shino replied with a shrug.

"Well, you make me want to kill myself," Lee complained.

"Then do it already, and stop thinking about it," Shino said.

"Why you!" Lee snarled, but before he could launch himself at the ninja, he was grabbed by Sakura and held down.

"Calm down Lee," Sakura spoke softly. "Let's just watch the fight."

"Yes Sakura-chan," Lee sighed. The group turned back to the fight and waited for the outcome, and they could tell that it was reaching the climax already. But, they were confused why Michael's transformation was taking so long, well, they would find out soon. And they hoped it wasn't too bad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris sat in the middle of the training ground, the other members that were called here spread out. Marlena, a mere bodyguard to the ninja, was leaning against a tree, her head bowed, and her eyes closed. She wore the same clothing like Neji, and even had the Hyuuga symbol on it. She was the true heir to the Hyuuga clan, but she disappeared from Konoha, and was erased from the records so she wouldn't be hunted if ever found. Jenny stood beside Marlena, and her hands were in her pockets. She was wearing a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on it, similar to Sasuke's. She was also the wife of Itachi Uchiha, and do to her kekkei genaki, she was able to receive the Sharigan eye. But, Itachi was now dead, and she was alone. She had been crying a pretty good while after the death. But, like Kyle said, it made her more useful by turning her into a cold killing machine.

Justine lay in a tree, her hands clasped behind her head, and her eyes watching the sky with interest. She wore a simple white shirt with a kanji for wind on it. Her hair was long and brown, and she wore simple ninja pants, and ninja sandals as well. Perched atop a training post was Joel. He was taller than the other ninja, and wore a brown shirt with the kanji for earth on the back of it. He wore ninja pants, and brown shoes. His eyes glanced around at the others, and a smile was plastered on his face. Standing a little farther from the group was Zack. He had a yellow shirt with white striped running down the shirt, making it a mix of yellow and white. The kanji from lightning and thunder were side by side on the front of his shirt. He also had grey sweatpants, and yellow ninja sandals on his feet. Josette, the last member of the group, stood on the water, and didn't have to worry about falling in. She had a blue shirt, the kanji symbol for water was on the middle part of the shirt on her back. Her pants were just blue jeans, and she wore blue shoes. Her hair was also tied into a ponytail, and she was the only one that looked depressed about something. The entire group also wore some sort of headband on some part of their body. The headbands had four lines, two wavy, and two straight. These lines symbolized a mix of wind and water.

"Welcome my friends," Chris began the conversation.

"Why are we here?" Zack asked irritably. "I have to go back to the academy and train some more students. They are slacking off."

"Calm down Zack-kun," Joel commented. "Let's listen to the man here."

"I agree," Justine's voice called down from the top of a tree.

"Are you relaxed enough up there?" Marlena asked angrily. She hated when people lounged around, when they could be training. She honestly didn't know why Justine even become one of the most powerful ninja. Also known as the Legendary Ninja.

"What's a matter Marlena-teme?" Justine asked innocently.

"I'm just tired of you lounging around," Marlena snapped.

"I'm not lounging, I'm in fact training up here," Justine said.

"Yeah, and I'm a buffalo in disguise," Marlena laughed sarcastically.

"I am training up here! I'm training my wind!" Justine yelled.

"Calm down you two," Jenny spoke softly. "Now Chris, why are we here."

"I need to tell you about the tournament that's been happening," Chris began.

"What do we need to know?" Josette asked sadly. Everyone knew what the problem was, she was still sad about betraying Michael, that he wouldn't join them was the reason though.

"Kyle made it to the semi-final round, and fought someone interesting. Losing in the process however," Chris said.

"Was he even fighting at true strength?" Zack asked.

"No, only about half of his power as a regular human," Chris explained. "But, the person he fought was...Michael." Everyone's eyes went wide, and Josette stood up quickly tears in her eyes. And these weren't tears of sadness, these were ones of happiness.

"He's alive," Josette said cheerfully.

"Yes, but, he plans on stopping Kyle," Chris explained. Josette's sad tears returned after that.

"You mean, he won't join us," Josette whispered.

"I'm sorry Josette-chan," a voice said from behind her. She turned slightly to see Kyle standing there. "But remember, I'm still here."

"Kyle-sama," Josette whispered. Kyle grinned as he reached out his hand to touch her, but she jumped away. "What are you doing? I love Michael remember?"

"I remember, but he has a new girlfriend, he's forgotten all about you," Kyle said as he walked closer.

"N-No, you're lying," Josette stuttered. "He would never stop loving me."

"He has, and now, I can take away the pain of yours," Kyle whispered, his steps becoming closer to Josette.

"I can't, I'll never stop loving Michael," Josette sobbed. Kyle leaned forward and put his arm around her waist.

"Now, now, don't cry," Kyle soothed. "I can make it all better." Josette's tear stricken face looked up, and locked eyes with Kyle's eyes. He smiled as he bent down and captured her lips with his. Josette's eyes went wide as she analyzed the situation. After a while she finally came back to her senses and pushed Kyle backwards across the water.

"Stop!" Josette screamed. "If Michael won't ever return, or if he does have a new girlfriend! Then I'll stay alone, and I'll think about him everyday! I love him damnit!"

"Calm down Josette-chan," Chris spoke softly. "I understand your feelings. It'll be okay."

"No it won't," Josette cried. "I want Michael."

"But, he won't be coming back," Chris explained.

"I don't care, I want Michael!" Josette screamed as she turned and ran out of the area. Justine jumped down from her tree and ran after the sobbing girl. Kyle and Chris both tried to go, but the water rose up, and kept them from leaving.

"She is really sad," Joel said. "And the water understands what she needs." He turned his eyes and saw Marlena and Jenny head for Josette as well. "She needs girls to comfort her right now. After what you did Kyle-sama."

"Damn Michael, even though he's not here he is ruining my life," Kyle breathed. He turned quickly and disappeared into the darkness.

"I hope Josette will be okay," Chris spoke softly.

"She will be," Joel said. "Just give her some time. And it'll also be best not to even mention Michael. She'll love him no matter what. Nothing can change that. And I don't think she should think about him at this time."

"The problem is that we may have to end up fighting Michael, and Josette won't fight him, will she?" Chris asked, his eyes glancing to Joel.

"Yes, we might have to split them up, and make sure Josette fights someone else, and not be forced to fight Michael," Joel stated. "Well, we can't worry about that now. Let's go get some drinks, I'm really thirsty for some beer."

"You go have your beer, I have an important meeting with my Icha Icha Paradise book," Chris said. "So, I'll take my leave." He pulled out a small orange book and began to read it an giggle.

"Man, you are so pathetic. Stick too your perverted book you stupid ass," Joel moaned as he melted into the earth and disappeared. Chris didn't listen to him as he left the training ground, enjoying his perverted book and hentai, as it was also called. His mind completely forgetting about Josette and the others. Right now, all he cared about was his perverted book, and nothing else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shizune gripped the railing hard, her eyes staring at Michael. "Come on, you can win," she whispered.

"Are you okay Shizune?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm fine, just worried about Michael-kun," Shizune stated, her eyes glancing at Sasuke for a second.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine," Sasuke assured the girl. At that moment his neck began to hurt, and his hand grabbed where the pain was.

"Are you okay?" Shizune asked. She walked over and moved his hand so she could stare at the spot. Her eyes widened as she saw the curse seal begin to pulse. Dark energy was going everywhere. "The curse seal," she whispered.

"I-I'm f-fine, d-don't worry," Sasuke managed. He removed his hand and stood up slowly. "What is Kyle planning," he whispered.

"What do you mean, what does Kyle have to do with anything?" Shizune asked.

"I honestly don't know," Sasuke replied. "I wish I knew though. But for now, let's just focus on the match. The pains gone anyway." Shizune accepted this and her head snapped back to the match when she heard a roar. She glanced down, and you could here everyone gasp. The dome surrounding Michael was gone, and in his place was a giant red dragon, with long fangs. His wings were folded across his back, and he let out a deafening roar. "What the hell," Sasuke said in an awe struck tone.

"It's a fire dragon demon," Shizune stated. "An ancient demon, some say it was even more horrible than Kyuubi. While others say it's one of the most peaceful demons."

"It looks strong," Sasuke stated.

"You got that right," Tsunade said from behind them. Shizune and Sasuke turned to see the Hokage standing behind them. "That dragon demon is a very passive demon. But when you fight it, or any of the other dragon demons, you will have a tough fight ahead of you. I'm just surprised Michael is one of those that the five ancient dragon demons were sealed into."

"Five?" Shizune and Sasuke asked at the same time.

"Yes," this time it was Jiraiya. "The five dragon demons are: water, wind, earth, darkness, lightning, sound, and fire. They are all really strong demons. And those that have one sealed within them, gets a special kekkei genkai, and a unique ability. Like in Michael's case, he can summon fire from within dimensions, which is a very powerful attack in its own right. The only way he can use this is because of the dragon eyes he posses. And each and every one of the five dragons grant their host the power of the dragon eyes."

"That's crazy," Sasuke stated. "But a sound dragon, that one sounds the weirdest."

"It's called sound dragon because it is the fastest of the dragon demons, and really tough to take down," Jiraiya explained.

"So, Michael is the host for the fire dragon demon," Sasuke said.

"Yes, the dragon's name is Drakan," Jiraiya said.

"This battle has turned into a fox vs. dragon battle," Shizune commented.

"Yes, and it is anyones game as of now," Tsunade said.

"Well, let's see who the strongest really is," Jiraiya grinned. "Get ready for a great battle." Everyone watched as the dragon demon began to move around a bit. He let out another roar, and then snarled at Kyuubi. He was ready to fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The great Kyuubi," Drakan snarled. His voice more demonic, with bits of Michael in it. But like Kyuubi, it was more demon than anything.

**"You don't look scary," **Kyuubi growled.

"Then, you should have no trouble defeating me," Drakan snarled. "Let's end this." Drakan charged forward, swinging one of his claws at the Kyuubi, who dodged the attack easily.

**"Is that it?" **Kyuubi asked mockingly. Drakan growled as he lifted his head.

"Dragon Burst!" Drakan roared, a giant burst of fire shooting towards Kyuubi at an incredible speed.

**"Shield of Hell!" **Kyuubi commanded. A giant fire shield came out of the ground and blocked the attack like it was nothing.

"I forgot, you are the demon of hell, so it'll be tougher to beat you than I thought," Drakan said. "But, I'll defeat you." He charged forward again and smashed his tail into Kyuubi's side, sending the fox sliding across the ground. Drakan then turned quickly and lifted his wing. "Dragon Impulse!" A wave of fire shot out of his wings, but Kyuubi lifted up his head and shot a red light into the attack. But it did nothing, only serving to send Kyuubi smashing into the barrier that was set around the stadium.

**"Damn, you're really tough," **Kyuubi moaned. ** "But, this isn't over yet!" **Kyuubi got back to his feet, and the red chakra surrounding him began to increase. **"Try this on for size. Forest of Nine Blades!" **A giant forest rose up, surrounding Drakan. The Kyuubi's nine tails began to glow, and it disappeared from view in a heartbeat.

"The hell," Drakan snarled. His eyes searched for Kyuubi, but found nothing. "Where are you bastard fox!"

**"Here," **a voice snarled from his left. Drakan turned to see the Kyuubi appear and slash the dragon with one of his nine tails. Quickly grabbing another tree with his paw, he shifted around, and a second tail slashed through the dragon. He repeated this until eight of the nine tails slashed through Drakan, before the Kyuubi disappeared again. The ground began to rumble and Drakan looked down to see the Kyuubi emerge, his final tail striking through Drakan, making blood spray onto the ground. Drakan let out a scream, his wings keeping him in flight above the stadium. His eyes glared at Kyuubi as the fox landed on the ground. **"Impressive, you're still alive. But, it's over now!" **Kyuubi's mouth began to surge with white, red, and blue chakra. While Drakan had pure red chakra surging around his mouth. ** "Die! Fox Blaze!" **Kyuubi shot out a chakra beam made of blue, white, and red chakra. Its target was Drakan.

"Dragon Flame!" Drakan roared, a giant fire beam shot towards Kyuubi's own. The two attacks met in mid-air and created a huge explosion that covered everything. Kyuubi and Drakan disappeared within the explosion, no one was able to see them. Not even the Hyuugas and their fancy kekkei genkai. No one knew who won, or if the battle was still going. The explosion suddenly turned to light and everyone became blinded by it. They tried desperately to stare through, but nothing. The spectators just hoped that they are still alive. More Michael than anything, since they wanted Naruto dead. The light picked up intensity, and for a second they could see the fox and dragon glaring at each other, but they just waited, for the smoke to clear. The battle was still on, hopefully.

To be continued...

End of chapter.

* * *

A/N: That was the next chapter and I hope you thought it was good. Pretty much Kyle and the other enemy ninja will not be in the rest of the story, I think, don't know at the moment. But they do play a major part in the sequel, so I had to introduce them. In the next chapter the battle continues and it's becoming fiercer. Can Naruto defeat his sensei and become the greatest ninja? Find out in the next gruiling chapter. "Exceeding the Limit! Third Form Achieved!" Well, see you next time. And remember to review, is it really hard to press the submit review button, I hope not. But I've been wrong before. Well, till next chapter. 


	17. Exceeding the Limit!

Disclaimer: I only own the characters I've already mentioned in this story. The main Naruto characters are not mine.

A/N: Here is chapter 17, I hope it is good. Not as much action as the other chapters, but don't worry, the next chapter has a whole lot more action. And people, please review, I really want some reviews. Well, read on and tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 17

Exceeding the Limit! Third Form Achieved!

The light finally died down, and the spectators could see the Kyuubi and Drakan glaring at each other, their fangs ready to rip the other to shreds. Drakan landed on all fours on the ground, his glare never leaving Kyuubi. The fox growled angrily as he took a step towards Drakan. **"I admit, you are tough," **Kyuubi said simply. **"But, you are not tough enough." **Drakan actually chuckled at that last part as he took his own step towards Kyuubi.

"Me, weak, I think you're mistaken," Drakan laughed. Kyuubi gritted his teeth as he charged towards Drakan. The dragon demon lifted his tail and slashed it out at Kyuubi, who nimbly dodged the attack. One of his nine tails circling around and smacking Drakan across the face, causing the dragon demon to be pushed back aways. "Is that it," Drakan taunted.

**"I'm not even close to being through yet," **Kyuubi snarled. His tails began to glow, and he sent nine blade like blasts toward Drakan, who was hit by each one, but it didn't stop him from his next attack. Drakan flexed his wings and flew in the air, each wing begining to glow an eerie red color.

"Die!" Drakan roared. His wings shot a devastating blast towards Kyuubi, who was hit square in the body. Everyone heard the fox demon let out a horrible scream as it fell to the ground with a thud. Drakan landed a little bit away from the fallen demon, a grin spreading across his face. "I guess I win." Everyone watched the site and cheered, thinking that Michael had actually one. Drakan turned to the others, and grinned, sweat was now evident on his face. And it was true that the fight did take a lot out of him. Yet no one was aware of what was happening inside the body and mind of the Kyuubi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a park of some sort, his eyes glancing at each direction, hoping to find something. His eyes then widened he remembered this place, it all became clear to him in no time. His mind began to replay the entire event from this one place, and it was real in his opinion, as he remembered it all.

_Flashback_

_A young Naruto, around the age of 8, was running through the city and was heading to a meeting place. He was going to meet with the other young boy he looked up too. This boy was Michael, and he became a genin at the age of 10. Another few friends of his were the rest of Michael's team, Josette, and Zack, their sensei was Itachi. Who wouldn't be there. A girl a year older than Naruto was also there, her name was Tenten. And a girl one year older than Michael, and Tenten's older sister, Tenra, was there. She was also Michael's first crush, even though they were only children. Naruto entered the park and began to run through it, really anxious to see his friends again, Michael's team just got back from a mission, and he really wanted to see them. Naruto stopped in his tracks when he felt something sharp enter his skin. He let out a terrible scream as he fell to his knees, his hand holding the wound. "What is this?" he whispered. He then looked up to see a gang of people staring at him with glee._

_"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little monster," one of the people smirked._

_"Yeah, he's the demon who killed all those people," a girl added._

_"I didn't kill anyone," Naruto whispered, his face filled with tears._

_"Liar, and it's now time you pay for your crimes monster," the leader said. He pulled out a knife and walked towards Naruto, a huge grin placed on the leaders face._

_"Stay away!" Naruto screamed as he slid backwards across the ground._

_"Kill the monster!" the others chanted. Naruto saw the person continue his approach, the knife ready to end the young boys life. And there was nothing he could do. He closed his eyes and waited for the end._

_End Flashback_

Naruto's eyes widened as he fell to the ground, pain in his entire body. "N-No," Naruto whimpered. "I'm not a monster." He remembered the cold words they said, and they were hurting him now. He looked up slightly, and saw the entire vision appear in front of him. "What the hell," he whispered.

"No one has ever cared for you," a voice said from behind him. Naruto turned slightly, but saw no one.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked no one in particular. He turned back to see his young self get kicked across the ground.

"Come on! Fight me!" the leader coaxed. "I want to have some fun before killing you."

"This can't be," Naruto whispered. "Why is this happening, it feels real."

"Because boy, it is real," the same voice from before said. Naruto turned again, and he saw a figure appear beside him.

"W-Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm here to show you what everyone thinks about you," the voice said simply. Naruto turned back to see his younger self get punched in the face, and then kicked in the gut.

"This isn't right," Naruto whispered. "I remember what happened, I was rescued by my friends Michael, Zack, Josette, Tenten, and Tenra. T-They saved me."

"They were only pretending to be your friend," the figure spoke softly. "This is what they thought of you. They didn't want to help you, because you were a monster. They hated you." Naruto grabbed his head and let out a high pitch scream, his eyes widened.

"N-No, it can't be," Naruto managed.

"I'm sorry kid, but it's the truth," the figure continued. "You are nothing to them. No one liked you, no one loved you. It was all a lie."

"Why?" Naruto asked the figure.

"So they could hurt you, and make it even worse for youself," the figure replied. Naruto lowered his head, tears falling down his cheek.

"I was blind, wasn't I?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, but you can be free from this pain," the figure continued. "You don't deserve to be like this. You can kill them, kill all those who hated you. Become an avenger, take revenge for your life. Make them suffer."

"You're right," Naruto whispered as he stood up, his face still lowered to the ground. "I should kill them, make them all pay for what they did."

"Yes my boy, feel the anger, feel the power," the figure continued. Naruto lifted up his hands and stared at them, he could feel his chakra returning. He would destroy everything. His eyes suddenly widened as he saw Tenten appear in front of him.

"T-Tenten?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Don't listen to him Naruto, he is lying," Tenten said. "Why would we hate you, when we have fought beside you for so long." Suddenly the others appeared beside Tenten. There was Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Sakura, Shikamaru, the sand sibs, Tsunade, Shizune, a ghostly image of both Tenra and Josette. There was also Choji, Shino, Ino, Neji, and Sasuke farther to the back. The senseis, plus Anko and Iruka were there as well. As well as Jiraiya, who stood beside Tsunade with a grin. And last but not least, Michael stood right beside Tenten, and Josette.

"Tenten's right, we are your friends, remember everything we've been through," Michael said.

"The pain we took away," the ghostly image of Tenra and Josette said at the same time.

"All the exciting things we did," the rookie nine and Gai's team said.

"The things you taught me," Tsunade said.

"For saving our lives from Orochimaru," Shizune smiled.

"For being one of the best ninja, and our friend," the jonin senseis and Anko said in unison.

"For being the best student," Iruka added.

"And for becoming the next great Jiraiya," the toad hermit grinned. Naruto had tears in his eyes, they really did love him.

"Stop it!" the figure behind Naruto roared.

"No, you stop it!" Naruto challenged as he turned to face the figure. "I'll never harm my friends!" Naruto stood straight and determined, his eyes burning with determination. "I'll protect them with my life!"

"Fool!" the figure screamed as he moved towards Naruto. "I'll make you hurt them." A ball began to form in Naruto's hand, and for the first time ever, he didn't need a clone to form the Resangan. He grinned at the figure, his eyes turning red.

"I'll never be controlled!" Naruto screamed in a demonic voice. He took his hand back and pushed forward in a quick motion. "Resangan!" The ball of energy hit the figure, and in an instant, he was evaporated. Naruto stood their panting, his world slowly disappearing. "Thanks," he whispered to his friends.

"No problem, now go, win your match," Tenten said.

"I'll be waiting for you Naruto," Michael said softly. Naruto nodded as the world he was in, disappeared for good. As he was entering the real world again, he could feel a power unlike anything he's felt before.

"More power," Naruto whispered. "I can feel it! Too much power!" Was the last thing Naruto screamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drakan turned slightly when he felt a chakra spike, his eyes widened at what he saw. The Kyuubi was glowing a red color, and it was creeping him out. "What's happening?" Drakan asked shakily. Kyuubi rose up slowly, his eyes burning with determination.

**"I'm...not...through...yet," **Kyuubi managed as he took a step forward.

"Fool," Drakan muttered in a low growl. "You have reached your limit, you should give up now!" Kyuubi however didn't listen, since he was moving closer to the dragon demon.

**"I'll still...win," **Kyuubi breathed.

"How? With barely any chakra, I can crush you in a heartbeat," Drakan commented.

**"I've received more power, and I'll kill you with it!" **Kyuubi roared. He began to glow brighter, and slowly began to change.

"What the hell!" Drakan screamed.

**"Spirit Transformation Jutsu! Final Form!" **Kyuubi roared. Drakan stared wide eyed at what was happening. A gust of wind shot from the ball of chakra around Kyuubi, and made Drakan almost fly into the air. Good thing he caught himself.

"Damnit! This can't be happening!" Drakan roared as he glared at the Kyuubi as it transformed. There was nothing he could do but wait, and hope he could still win. Naruto has done the impossible. He has pushed himself pass his limit, and even achieved the third form with barely any chakra. It was simply impossible. Drakan gritted his teeth, as he waited for what could be his last fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten brought her arm to her face to block the gust of wind. "What's happening to Naruto?!" Tenten called over the blowing wind.

"I don't know," Tsunade replied.

"I can feel the chakra level, it's too high," Neji commented.

"And the blood lust is scaring me," Ino added.

"This is ridiculous!" Sasuke called.

"Michael," Shizune whispered as she backed up aways.

"Are you okay Anko?" Kakashi asked the ninja beside him.

"I'm fine," Anko replied with a nod. Jiraiya tried to hold onto Tsunade's waist to keep from flying, but, she pounded him before he got the chance.

"Why me," Jiraiya whimpered as he lay in a pile of broken chairs. Tsunade glanced at him.

"Never try that again!" she screamed at the old man.

"Sorry Tsunade-chan," Jiraiya said. "I just really want to go out with you."

"Why? Just so you can cheat on me with all the hot younger ladies!" Tsunade scoffed.

"I won't," Jiraiya tried again. Tsunade gave a heavy sigh as she looked at the man, and his pleading face.

"Fine," Tsunade finally said. "I'll go on one date with you. After the tournament is over and we return to Konoha." Jiraiya mentally cheered before collapsing into unconsciousness. When the wind finally died down, everyone was breathing much easier. They looked to where Kyuubi once stood, but didn't see any outline of it.

"Naruto-kun..." Tenten whispered. But she couldn't see anything. She began to cry slightly. First her sister was killed a few years ago, and now someone else close to her died.

"Look!" Gaara yelled, successfully breaking the girls thoughts. Everyone looked to see a shadow inside the smoke, smaller than the Kyuubi.

"Is that..." Shikamaru began.

"Yes! It's Naruto!" Kiba and Lee cheered. Sakura and Hinata simply shook their heads at the two.

"How pathetic," the two women whispered in perfect unison. When the smoke cleared, they saw a tall man with a mix of blond and brown hair. He had two fox like ears on his head, and nine tails swaying back and forth from his rear. He also had whisker marks which proved he was Naruto. The man looked up slowly so the crowd could see his eyes, they were pure blue. He turned back to Drakan, and just grinned, he was ready for the next attack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who are you?" Drakan asked. The fox like man looked up slightly, his eyes locking with that of the dragon demon's own eyes. A grin spread on the new arrivals face, but, he said nothing. "ANSWER ME DAMNIT!" the dragon demon roared louder than anyone has ever heard.

"The name is..." the man began slowly, his face looking at the ground instead of the dragon demons. "Kyuto!" the man finally announced, his eyes turned red in a heartbeat as he glared at Drakan with hateful eyes.

"Kyuto? What kind of name is that?" Drakan chuckled.

"I'm both Kyuubi and Naruto," Kyuto said simply. "We have merged together as one person for this fight. And as of now, this will be the only time we use this power."

"I see, you are interesting," Drakan grinned. "You won't use all this power afterwards, why is that?"

"After we are done, I'm making sure no one can use this power we have. Which is Gaara, you, and me," Kyuto said.

"What about my friends?" Drakan asked.

"I could sense that your brother had a cursed seal, the power of the fusion of demon and human is lost to them forever," Kyuto explained. "And I think we don't need the power."

"What if we have to fight them and their cursed seal again?" Drakan asked.

"We will beat them with our own power, with our special skills," Kyuto replied.

"Fine, how about we make a bet," Drakan growled as he walked a little to the side and around Kyuto. "If you win, you can take away this power. All the power we have."

"And if you win," Kyuto began. "We will all keep this power."

"Sounds fun. But, I won't lose, cause I need this power to defeat Kyle," Drakan growled angrily.

"You don't need the power of human and demon fusion," Kyuto said with reason. "You haven't even become like me yet."

"Don't worry, I will. And when I do, you will see what power the third form truly holds," Drakan growled.

"Then bring it!" Kyuto challenged as he ran towards Drakan at full speed. Drakan opened his mouth, and a red glow was forming.

"Dragon Flame!" Drakan commanded. A giant burst of flame shot towards Kyuto, who dodged it like it was nothing.

"Here we go," Kyuto breathed. "Nine Tails of Death!" The nine tails on Kyuto's body began to glow as he charged through Drakan a total of nine times. Drakan coughed up blood, his body began to sag.

"Damn, that hurt," Drakan breathed as he fell to the ground with a thud.

"You're almost out of chakra since you were in that form longer than me," Kyuto told the fallen dragon demon. "Just give up."

"N-Never, I'll never...quit," Drakan moaned, his eyes beginning to close.

"Fine, then I'll just have to put you down for the count," Kyuto sighed. He jumped into the air and did a few hand seals before facing Drakan. "Fox Style! Spirit Blaze Jutsu!" A giant ball of white chakra fire shot towards Drakan, and engulfed him. Everyone could hear the dragon demon as it cried. They expected the worst for the dragon demon as Kyuto landed a few inches from the smoke. "I warned him," the man mumbled. He bowed his head in respect, thinking that he had won the battle, finally.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael opened his eyes, finding himself on top of a mountain. He looked down the steep part, his eyes glancing behind him, finding a sea of trees below him. "I-I know this place," he whispered. He thought back, to the very moment that occurred here.

_Flashback_

_A young 11 year old Michael cheered excitedly, his team, and their backup, completed their first true S-Rank mission. "We did it!" Michael cheered wildly._

_"You did good," Josette smiled at the enthusiastic boy. "When we get back you want to celebrate?"_

_"Huh? Yeah, I can invite Tenra-chan," Michael smiled._

_"I meant just me and you," Josette grumbled, her eyes on the ground._

_"Josette-chan?" Michael asked, not quite getting her mood change._

_"You're so dense Michael-kun," Justine sighed. "You need to learn more about girls." Michael glanced at his other female friend, with confusion._

_"What did I do?" Michael asked her._

_"Figure it out your self," Justine said._

_"Yeah, need to learn this stuff," Joel commented._

_"For once, I agree with the two knuckleheads," Zack finally said._

_"Hey!" Justine and Joel shouted in unison._

_"Hey is for horses," Chris joked._

_"Not funny hunchback," Joel mumbled. The others laughed at slightly at this, it was good to let loose once in a while. Michael turned his head slightly when he heard a sound coming towards them._

_"Do you here that?" Michael asked._

_"Yes, I hear it," Joel nodded. The group watched the mountain, and in an instant two ninja jumped into the clearing. One had his face covered by a black mask, and he wore a cape on his back. His hands wore black gloves with grey lining. The other was a pale man with long hair, and yellow eyes, Michael recognized him._

_"Orochimaru-sama," Zack bowed._

_"Zack, what are you doing? That's Orochimaru, enemy of the village," Michael asked nervously._

_"Yes, and he is our master," Zack replied as he walked up to the snake sannin._

_"I applaud you all for a job well done," Orochimaru grinned. As Zack passed Michael, the young boy saw a cursed seal on his friends shoulder._

_"Z-Zack, you're on his side," Michael said nervously._

_"Yes, and you can join as well," Zack said as he turned his attention to Michael. Chris nodded and walked towards the other ninja, a curse seal visible on his neck._

_"Chris, you too?" Michael asked as he took a step back._

_"Yes, I'm with Orochimaru-sama," Chris replied as he stood beside Orochimaru._

_"Why don't you join us?" Joel asked as he walked towards Orochimaru, Justine right behind him._

_"What?! I would never betray the village!" Michael snarled._

_"You won't even do it for me?" Josette asked, tears in her eyes._

_"J-Josette-chan, you too?" Michael asked the girl._

_"Yes, I did it for you though," Josette answered. She moved her shirt a little, revealing the curse seal on the side of her neck._

_"Me?" Michael asked._

_"Yes, I thought that if I was stronger than Tenra, you might love me instead," Josette admitted. She then bent forward, her lips pressing against Michaels. After a while Josette pulled back from the kiss._

_"I-I never knew Josette-chan," Michael whispered._

_"Now you do," Josette said simply. "Will you join us?"_

_"You might love me, but I will never betray the village, even for love," Michael told them all._

_"Then Michael-kun, you should die," Orochimaru chuckled. "Ready guys?"_

_"Stop! I'll do it," Josette whispered as she stood in front of Michael._

_"Why Josette-chan?" Michael asked shakily._

_"I'm sorry Michael, I really do love you," Josette groaned as she did a few hand seals._

_"If you do, then don't do this," Michael cried._

_"Sorry, now die," Josette said as she finished the hand seals. "Water Style! Water Spike Jutsu!" A spike made out of water shot towards Michael, out of Joestte's left hand. The spike hit Michael in the right part of his chest, making the boys eyes widen in shock. "So long, Michael-kun," Josette mumbled as she turned from the scene and walked slowly down the mountain._

_"You did well," the masked man said as he placed a hand on the girls shoulder, catching a glimpse of tears in the process._

_"I can't believe I did that," Josette cried._

_"You did what you had to do," the boy nodded._

_"I don't care Kyle-sama, I still loved him!" Josette snapped._

_"Forget about him," Kyle soothed._

_"I would never," Josette spat. With that she ran down the mountain._

_"Poor girl," Kyle smiled._

_"Don't worry about her," Orochimaru chuckled. "We need to head back to our village, you guys have a lot of work to do."_

_"Hai!" the group saluted, and together, they ran towards the village of sound, leaving what was left of Michael._

_End of Flashback_

Michael fell onto his knees, tears in his eyes. "Why? Why am I seeing this?" he sobbed. He felt something and he looked up, he saw the entire vision of what happened earlier, and the dreaded spike to the chest he received. "Why did they betray me? Why?"

"Because, they hated you," a voice spoke calmly. "They didn't see you as being something that existed."

"Why?" Michael asked as he glanced at a robed man.

"They hated you. They didn't like you, since you never saw their ideals," the man said. "Josette never loved you like you thought, she wanted to kill you. Same goes for Shizune and Tenra."

"This can't be," Michael cried silently.

"It is," the man nodded. "Now, what do you want?"

"I don't want to ba alone any more," Michael sobbed. "I don't want to feel the pain of betrayal again."

"Then, let it go, let go of the pain," the man spoke softly. "Take revenge on them, kill them all. And all the ones that hated you." Michael stood up slowly, his chakra returning to his body.

"I feel stronger," Michael said as he looked at his hand. "I'll kill them, I'll kill them all."

"Stop Michael!" a voice shouted from somewhere around him. When Michael looked, he saw a few ghostly images appear. One was Naruto, standing beside Tenra and Shizune. The others were Josette, Zack, Joel, Chris, and Justine, before they betrayed him.

"Don't do this Michael," Zack said.

"I don't want you to become something your not Michael-kun," Josette spoke softly.

"We might have betrayed you, but, we are still friends," Joel said.

"Yes, we have never forgotten you," Chris nodded.

"Michael-kun, you can't let him ruin you like this," Justine said.

"You have to move on, you have to forget what happened to me, to us," Tenra nodded.

"Come back to me Michael-kun, I love you," Shizune whispered.

"Don't listen to anything anyone says, you are strong, stronger than you know," Naruto smiled at the man. "Now, let's get back to the tournament and finish this match!"

"I won't let you guys interfere!" the man roared as he charged at the people before Michael.

"Not a chance," Michael whispered as a ball of fire formed in his hand. "Take this! My own version of the attack Naruto taught me! Burning Resangan!" Michael took his hand back and shoved the ball of fire into the man's body, killing him instantly. "That's that."

"Yes, now, let's finish our match," Naruto grinned. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Thank you everyone, thanks for showing me the way. For not letting me fall into the darkness," Michael said to the people in front of him.

"No problem!" they all exclaimed in unison, making Michael smile at them. His world suddenly disappeared and he could feel himself returning to reality, and his chakra was going from empty to full power. His limit had been achieved, and even exceeded. And now, it was time to take down Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drakan opened his eyes and slowly stood up, his eyes finding Kyuto as he was walking away. "Not so fast," Drakan breathed. Kyuto stopped dead in his tracks, and turned around to gaze at the dragon demon.

"So, you're still alive," Kyuto said.

"Yes, and I'm going to defeat you," Drakan said as he took a step towards Kyuto. But, the line the dragon demon said earlier, made Kyuto bust out in laughter.

"You defeat me, you're out of chakra. You can't possibly defeat me," Kyuto laughed.

"I'm not about to lose to you. Never!" Drakan roared as his body began to change. "Time for the final stage! Fire Transformation!" A dome of fire surrounded Drakan, and Kyuto watched passively.

_'So, he really wants to do this. Then, I shouldn't disappoint him,' _Kyuto thought to himself with a grin. The dome of fire slowly died down, to reveal a tall man, with red hair. He had dragon wings on his back, and dragon eyes. His hands were now claws, and he also had fangs. The new comer looked up slightly, his red eyes locking with the red eyes of Kyuto.

"I've finally done it," the man breathed deeply. "I'm so happy."

"Who are you?" Kyuto grumbled.

"I'm Drakael," the man said simply as he got into a fighting stance. "Now, shall we end this?"

"Let's!" Kyuto smiled. He took his own fighting stance. Everyone watched with wonder, this match was getting better and better, and now, they had no clue who would win. The two ninjas pushed off the ground, and ran full speed towards the other. Their fists met the other in a devastating attack. A giant wind kicked up from where they punched the other. The true match, had finally begun.

To be continued...

End of chapter.

* * *

A/N: There was chapter 17. In the next chapter, the match goes into full swing. And Kyuto and Drakael show everyone their real power. Which one of this human and demon fused ninjas will win? Just wait to find out in the next chapter, "Resangan vs. Resangan! Mine is Better Than Yours!" See you next time, it's going to be exciting. And now, click the little review button, and give me a nice review. Thanks, till next time. 


	18. Resangan vs Resangan

Disclaimer: There are no new characters to add. I don't own the other Naruto characters, just mine.

A/N: At long last, here is chapter 18, the final match is almost over, as well as the story. There are 4 more chapters to go, and I'll try to finish them by this weekend, if I don't, it'll be done after I get back from a 2 week long trip to Georgia, let's hope I finish it by this weekend. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, now then, its time to begin the chapter, please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 18

Resangan vs. Resangan! Mine is Better than Yours!

Kyuto jumped backwards to dodge a kunai that was coming straight for him. Drakael then charged at Kyuto with an alarming amount of speed. Kyuto saw this and did a few sets of hand seals, "Fox Style! Fox Fire Jutsu!" A stream of white fire shot at Drakael who merely grinned at the coming attack.

"Come on, can't you do better than that?" Drakael taunted. The half dragon, half human ninja did a single hand seal, "Fire Wall Jutsu!" A wall of fire shot out and blocked the attack. As soon as the wall died down, Kyuto was nowhere to be seen. "Where the hell are you apprentice?!"

"Right here!" a voice called from Drakael's left. The fused warrior turned to face the voice, just in time to see a foot connect with his face and send him spiraling through the air. Drakael gritted his teeth as he corrected himself and landed on his feet, skidding a little bit across the ground as well.

"Nice kick," Drakael breathed as he brushed the blood off of his chin. "But don't think I'm done!" He then did a bunch of hand seals and the ground broke, making him disappear in the process. Kyuto looked around but was unable to find him.

"Stop being a coward!" Kyuto called. He felt a chakra spike from underneath and glanced down. _He's a fire user, and has no skill in earth jutsu, so I don't have to worry about him using that kind of move. But, what is he planning? _

"Lava Pillar Jutsu!" Drakael's voice answered Kyuto's thoughts. The fox demon looked down and saw the ground begin to rumble. He gritted his teeth and jumped into the air. The ground then erupted, and pillars of lava shot up, one almost hitting Kyuto, which would have killed the ninja. Kyuto landed on a piece of ground that was shot into the air, quickly jumping to the next, he had to by time while the jutsu was still active. He glanced down briefly, and saw Drakael in the center of pillars, and standing on top of a sea of lava. The dragon demon's hands began to glow as a set of chakra claws began to form on his hands. "Time to end this." He jumped into the air and slashed his right claw at Kyuto's chest, ripping the body, and drawing blood. He then took his left claw and slashed across Kyuto's face, drawing even more blood. He then furiously slashed at Kyuto, for a total of 20 times, making Kyuto bleed a lot of blood. He then rolled around to the back and grinned. "Here we go! Dragon Fang Barrage!" Drakael commanded. He swung the claw down and shot Kyuto into the ground, the sea of lava dispersing a little while ago. Drakael landed on the ground and grinned at the downed ninja. He closed his eyes and breathed slightly. "I hope that's the end."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto-kun!" Tenten screamed from her position on the railing of the stadium.

"Whoa, I doubt he could have survived that," Neji commented. Tenten turned to him, her face filled with sorrow.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked.

"Michael used some sort of jutsu to add claws to his body," Neji explained. "And he slashed Naruto 20 times, and in different spots, so Naruto now has several wounds from the attack." Tenten turned back to the arena floor, and tears filled her eyes.

"Don't worry Tenten," Sakura said. "I'm sure he'll get back up, he always does."

"Sakura-chan is right!" Lee screamed with enthusiasm. "She always is! THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH WILL GUARANTEE HIS VICTORY!" Sakura took her gloved hand back and smashed it in Lee's head.

"Stop that youth shit, you are embarrassing me," Sakura growled.

"Sorry Sakura-chan," Lee moaned. "It's who I am."

"I don't give a shit, I want you to stop," Sakura warned.

"Yes ma'am, I'll stop," Lee said sadly.

"My pour youthful student," Gai said with a shake of the head. Shizune and Tenten were the only people not paying attention to Lee's cruel beating, they were too attached to the match. Somehow, they new this wasn't over, and they were right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drakael gritted his teeth when he saw Kyuto lift himself off the ground, a few of the wounds healing up in the process, mostly the bigger wounds were being repaired. There was blood sliding down his face, a small trinket of blood under his forehead protector. Kyuto glanced at Drakael, his red eyes turning angry. "Damn you," Kyuto coughed as he moved towards the dragon demon.

"So, you still want to fight," Drakael mused, a grin forming on his face. "This'll be fun."

"Shut the hell up," Kyuto breathed. "I'm going to kill you." Kyuto's eyes turned feral as he crouched down and prepared his attack. He ran forward at lightning speed, too fast for Drakael to dodge it in time. The fox demon kicked Drakael in the chin, and knocked him high into the air. Kyuto then jumped up, appearing right in front of Drakael. "Prepare to fill a lot of pain!" Kyuto's tails started to move, and each on of them slashed across Drakael, making him bleed. After the nine tails each had their fun, Kyuto placed his clawed hands on Drakael's shoulders, and used them to lift up higher into the air. "Nine Tail Strike!" He then brought the nine tails down in unison, and smashed Drakael hard into the ground. He then did a few as he faced the crater that was made by the dragon demon. "Fox Style! Blast Flame Jutsu!" A large ball of white fire shot towards the crater, and exploded on impact with the dragon demon's body.

Kyuto landed on the ground, his breathing becoming heavy. He lifted up his clawed hands and rubbed them through his brown and blond hair, which was now mixed with blood. He walked slowly to the crater to find out if the demon was still alive, but there was no one inside. "Where did he go now?" Kyuto grumbled as he glanced around the arena, his eyes darting to the ground, and wondering if he was still below.

"Fire Style! Meteor Shower Jutsu!" a voice commanded from the sky. Kyuto looked up to see a storm of meteor shaped fire balls head straight for him.

"Damn," Kyuto mumbled as he tried to dodge the attacks, which was successful. But the explosion from the impacts on the ground kicked up dust and debris which entered Kyuto's eyes and blinded him briefly. Drakael grinned as he landed on the ground and did a few more hand seals.

"Fire Style! Flame Storm Jutsu!" Drakael commanded. A storm of fireball attacks charged at Kyuto, each hitting their mark and knocking the fox demon hard into the wall. Drakael ran forward and began to spin around as fast as he could. "Dragon Style! Death Flame Twister Jutsu!" he commanded. A giant twister of fire formed around Drakael as he headed for Kyuto. The fox demon saw the attack and snarled a bit.

_This can't be the end_ Kyuto thought to himself. _I have to win, I have to live, I have to see all my friends, and I have to see TENTEN! _Kyuto shouted in his mind. His eyes narrowed as they turned to a pure color of blue and red. The crowd saw a huge explosion, and everyone thought it was over. Tenten cried softly, Naruto couldn't die, he just couldn't. The only way to find out for sure, was to wait for the smoke to clear and reveal if Naruto really loss, or if he was still able to fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This can't be it," Tenten muttered. "W-We were going to get married."

"For real?" Tsunade asked from beside her. The girl turned slightly to face the blond hokage, "Yes, he asked me to marry him last night."

"I didn't know. Congratulations!" Tsunade exclaimed. "It's about time that kid settled down."

"I agree," Sasuke nodded. Jiraiya walked up to stand by Tsunade and glanced at Tenten.

"I'm happy for you two," the white haired pervert said. "When is the wedding?"

"It was going to be a few days after we returned to Konoha, if Naruto is still alive that is," Tenten answered.

"Ya, I agree," Neji nodded. "I hope he lives, a wedding would be nice to watch."

"Then, let's pray he's still alive," Tsunade said. She glanced down and the smoke was fading away, the moment of truth was coming.

"I wish Michael would ask me to marry him," Shizune sighed. Tsunade walked up to her student and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Shizune-chan, you and Michael-kun will hook up, get married, and have many kids," Tsunade laughed.

"Shut up Tsunade-sama," Shizune growled as she moved away from Tsunade and stood next to Tenten. Everyone else turned their attention back to the match and could tell that this match was about to end. It was only a matter of time before the final attack was used.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drakael's eyes widened as he saw Kyuto still alive, an orb of blue and red chakra surrounding his body. "I…won't…lose…here," Kyuto managed though gasps of air. "I…have…so much…riding on this. I…will…win!" Kyuto did a few hand seals as he glared at the dragon demon. "Fox Style! Demon Orb Jutsu!" The orb surrounding Kyuto's body became smaller as it appeared in front of Kyuto's hand seal he was currently showing. The orb then shot towards Drakael at an alarming rate.

"Too fast," Drakael said as the orb smashed into his body, sending him backwards into the wall, just like Kyuto. "That was a fast attack," the demon muttered as he got out of the wall and breathed heavily as he glared at Kyuto with hatred in his eyes. He then cupped his right hand to his side, and an orb of fire formed in his hands. "I'll end this now! Get ready for my most powerful attack!"

"Two can play at that game!" Kyuto challenged. An orb of blue chakra forming in his own cupped hand. He took it back slightly and grinned at Drakael, "Let's see whose special attack truly is better. And I'll show you that mine is better than yours. Believe it!" Drakael smiled slightly as he prepared to charge. His dragon like wings flapping in the wind. He then charged towards Kyuto with all the speed he had left. Kyuto gritted his teeth, his nine tails smashing the ground, as he two charged at the coming dragon demon. The both took their orbs back and prepared to shove them into the other. The fire and blue chakra orbs expanded in size to become even stronger. "Here we go! Resangan!" Kyuto commanded as he shoved his blue chakra orb forward.

"I won't let you beat me! Burning Resangan!" Drakael commanded as he shoved his fire orb straight at Kyuto. The attacks collided and began to push against the other, a giant chakra wind was unleashed and covered the entire arena, making it hard to see for the spectators.

"I'll defeat you!" Kyuto growled as he pushed his Resangan attack against Drakael's own Resangan.

"Not in a million years! I'm the sensei, and I won't lose to my own student!" Drakael roared. The attacks finally gave way and created a huge explosion, bigger than anything anyone has ever seen. The blast was a mix of fire looking chakra, and blue chakra as it expanded, blinding everyone who saw it. Tenten raised her hands up to keep the light from blinding her, but this little motion did little good. The crowd tried to see through the light, but could see nothing. No one knew if either survived or if they were both dead now. They heard a few cracks like the ground was breaking apart, but due to the explosion, they couldn't see anything. They just had to wait for the little light show to end, and reveal their unanswered question. Did the evil fox demon, in most of the crowd's opinion, win or did he die, which they hoped. As the light began to die down, their answer was about to be answered at long last. Who was the greatest ninja in the world? It was time to find out.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: That was chapter 18, a huge cliffhanger I think. Did Naruto or Michael win, find out in the next chapter. The tournament concludes next time, and the ending celebration begins. So, get ready for the next chapter which I call, "The Final Blow! End of the Tournament!" See you next time. Please review now and tell me what you think, I hope you liked it. Till the next chapter, farewell. 


	19. The Final Blow! End of the Tournament!

Disclaimer: The only new character I own is Mr. Monhiro. The others, except the ones I mentioned, do not belong to me.

A/N: Here is chapter 19, and I've changed my mind to only 2 more chapters after this. They will also be a double shot, so I'll be posting two chapters up at once, so get ready for it. Well, here is the long awaited chapter 19. Hope you enjoy, read on.

* * *

Chapter 19

The Final Blow! End of the Tournament!

Tenten slowly lowered her hands, and tried to focus on the arena. The explosion of chakra earlier still evident as it made it hard to see. She glanced around the arena, but she didn't see Naruto or Michael. "Where are they?" she asked no one in particular.

"I don't know," Sasuke answered as he walked up to the right side of her, Neji walking to her left. "Neji?"

"I can't make out any chakra signatures down there," Neji replied.

"N-No, they both can't be dead. Especially my Naruto-kun," Tenten whimpered.

"Michael-kun," Shizune whispered as she lifted up her hands to her chest and stated to pray to Kami, hoping they were still alive.

"This can't be the end of both of them," Tsunade said.

"I agree, they have to still be alive. At least I hope," Jiraiya said. Tsunade glared at Jiraiya with fire in her eyes.

"Don't say things like that," Tsunade whispered. "Especially with Tenten standing right next to you. Have faith in your old student, okay Jiraiya."

"Whatever," Jiraiya said. He glanced down at the arena, and notices two holes, each at a different end of the stadium, and across from the other. There were a pile of rocks covering the holes, and Jiraiya wondered if that was where Naruto and Michael were. After a while, the rocks started to move and everyone in the stands could see a person with blond hair rising out of the hole which he was in.

"Naruto-kun!" Tenten called to the blond. They noticed that he was no longer in that transformed state, he was back to the Naruto they all know and love. Shizune gulped as she glanced to the other hole.

"Is Michael-kun in the other one?" Shizune questioned. Before anyone could reply, they heard the sound of moving rocks and turned to see Michael rising out of the other hole. And just like Naruto, he was back to normal. Shizune sighed as she smiled at Michael. "He's alive. I'm glad."

"Are they going to still fight?" Kiba questioned.

"I don't know," Hinata replied.

"I don't think they should, I mean, look at them," Ino said. Neji nodded as he stared at the blood pouring down both of the ninja's faces. They also had blood dripping off their hands, and he could also tell that they were exhausted, they were both breathing hard.

"So, it's going to be a draw then?" Sakura asked.

"Most likely," Tsunade answered. "We'll just have to wait and see." So they all shut up after that, and stared intently at the two ninjas, who have proved themselves to be the most determined and strongest of all of them so far. They were ready to see the outcome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was breathing heavily as he stared down his sensei. "Man, I feel like I could drop any second," Naruto said.

"I feel the same way," Michael smiled slightly. "But, I won't let this exhaustion keep me from winning."

"I can't even use anymore jutsu, I'm sunk," Naruto commented.

"I hate to say it, but I can't use jutsu either, so I guess were at a stand still," Michael said with a sigh.

"We still have our fists, and that's good enough for me," Naruto smirked.

"So, you want to lay everything down with one last attack?" Michael asked. "Because I'm afraid that if either of us gets punched, it'll be over."

"Ya, make's it exciting doesn't it," Naruto grinned.

"Ya," Michael nodded in agreement. He moved his right hand through his bloody hair, his eyes back to their normal brown color. "Ready to end this?"

"I'm always ready," Naruto said with a small smile. Michael got ready by taking his right fist back, and prepared to run at Naruto with all the speed he had left. Naruto noticed this and got into the same position. A small leaf was floating down from a tree, and mentally they both agreed to charge at each other once the leaf touched the ground. The crowd held their breath as they waited for the fight to continue. As soon as the leaf touched the ground, the two ninja pushed off the ground and charged at each other with all the speed they had left.

Once Naruto and Michael reached each other, they punched the other at the exact same time. Naruto's right fist smashing Michael's face, while said ninja's fist punched Naruto's face as well. Blood sprayed out of the two fighters mouth, and at the same speed, they flew backwards, skidding across the ground. Everyone was shocked at what they saw. The ninjas in the stands, which was a lot of them, could tell that the punch was the last move; it was only a matter of time before it was either called a draw, or one of the fighters showed a strong determination to win, and stood up. Gandisin glanced at both fighters as they lay still on the ground.

"They have 10 minutes to stand up and declare themselves the winner!" Gandisin called to the crowd. "The first one to stand and announce their victory will be declared the winner!" The crowd held their breath as they waited for the final outcome. They saw Naruto slowly began to rise, and thought that he might actually win. As Naruto got into a hunched position, almost standing up, he fell back to his knees.

"D-Damn," Naruto muttered to himself as he tried to stand back up, but kept falling back to his knees. Blood poured down his body, his breathing becoming extremely heavy. "I…can't lose. I just…can't. I came…so far." He glanced up and saw Michael try to move, but he couldn't.

"**Don't worry kit," **Kyuubi assured his container. **"After Michael used that dimensional jutsu, his chakra levels have become a lot smaller than yours. He won't be able to stand for a while."**

"_You sure?" _Naruto asked the fox.

"**Yes, I'll give you enough chakra to stand up, but after you are announced the winner, you will lose consciousness," **Kyuubi told Naruto.

"_Sure, whatever," _Naruto mentally nodded. _"As long as I win."_ Kyuubi obliged and sent some of his chakra into Naruto's system, enough so he could stand, which he did. Naruto breathed heavily as he glanced up to the ground, his eyes darting to Gandisin briefly. "I win!" he shouted into the arena. Despite what people thought of him, they all cheered for the winner of the Grand Ninja Tournament. Naruto smiled to himself as he took in the glory. He had fought and proven himself that he was the strongest ninja. _"Hope obaa-chan makes me hokage." _That was Naruto's last thought as he fell back to the ground, darkness slowly claiming him. His last sight was that of a girl with her hair worn into two buns. "Tenten…" Naruto whispered as the darkness finally claimed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto opened his eyes slightly, glancing to the sides to see that he was in the hospital yet again. His eyes glanced down to see Tenten sleeping, her head using his arm as a pillow. Naruto smiled at her and moved his head down slowly. Planting a soft kiss in between the girl's two buns. The kunoichi stirred slightly, her eyes opening slowly. She lifted her head and started to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "Hey Tenten-chan," Naruto said softly. Her eyes widened as she turned to see that Naruto was awake.

"Naruto-kun!" Tenten cried in delight as she lunged on him, hugging him tightly to herself. "I'm so glad you're alive."

"Don't worry Tenten-chan, it'll take more than that fight to keep me down," Naruto grinned at the kunoichi.

"You've been out for two days baka," Tenten scowled. "You had a serious case of chakra depletion."

"I'm fine," Naruto reassured his girlfriend. "How is Michael-sensei by the way?"

"He's doing fine, Shizune is with him at the moment," Tenten replied.

"That's good, I was afraid I kicked his ass a little too hard," Naruto chuckled. "So, where are the others?"

"They are hanging out for a little bit, we are having a celebration party for you in an hour," Tenten answered the question.

"Cool, should we go?" Naruto asked.

"What, you need to stay in bed a little while longer," Tenten scowled angrily.

"But Tenten-chan, I'm fine," Naruto said with a pout. Tenten sighed, unable to resist the pout that Naruto was showing.

"Fine, get ready and I'll take you to the restaurant for which the party will be held. It has been reserved just for Konoha ninja, so we don't have to worry about others," Tenten told the blond.

"Great! I'll get dressed immediately!" Naruto cheered as he jumped out of bed and ran to get his clothes. "Mind waiting outside?"

"Uh…s-sure," Tenten stammered, realizing that since there was not really a bathroom in the small room, he was going to change near his bed. She turned and left the room, her face extremely red. After a few minutes of waiting, Naruto finally came out of his room.

"Ready to go Tenten-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, let's get going," Tenten said. The duo jumped onto the rooftops, and starting running towards the restaurant, ready for some relaxation after the tiring tournament was finally completed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Naruto and Tenten were having their conversation in Naruto's hospital room, Michael was finally waking up. His eyes glanced down to his stomach to see Shizune laying her head down. "Comfy down there?" he asked the girl. She opened her eyes and lifted her head, glancing at her boyfriend.

"You're awake," Shizune said with a sigh of relief.

"Ya, I feel a lot better now, especially after seeing your beautiful face," Michael grinned.

"Thanks Michael-kun," Shizune smiled as she lend in and kissed him on the lips.

"What are the others doing?" Michael asked. "And how is Naruto?"

"Naruto is fine, he is probably awake all ready, and talking with Tenten," Shizune answered. "And as for the others, they are getting ready for an ending celebration for Naruto in an hour."

"And celebrate my losing," Michael joked.

"Don't worry about the outcome, you're still the winner in my book," Shizune said as she kissed him on the lips.

"I realized something," Michael said as they pulled away from each other.

"What?" Shizune questioned.

"During the fight, we didn't use the strength of our transformations, we only used our own strength, just had a few different jutsus," Michael mused.

"So you're saying that Naruto has truly gotten a lot stronger?" Shizune asked. "Because, you are still strong even without the added strength from your fused form."

"You're right," Michael nodded. He smiled thoughtfully, "So even if Naruto gets rid of this power, which in turn will get rid of his ability to use his spirit techniques, he'll still be the strongest ninja out of all of us. Incredible!"

"Ya, it is," Shizune said. "Want to head to the party now?"

"Sure," Michael nodded. He got dressed, not minding if Shizune saw him naked or whatnot. They all ready slept naked together, making love and such, so it was no problem. After Michael was finished getting dressed out of his messed up clothing, the duo walked out of the hospital room and towards where the party was. It was going to be a night to remember.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto lend against the wall of the restaurant that the party was being held. He was waiting for Gaara and Michael outside the building. Tenten had already gone in, and he was getting bored, even though the party wasn't starting for 10 minutes. After a while, he saw Gaara walking towards the building with Kankuro, Temari already arriving with Shikamaru earlier. Gaara stopped in front of Naruto, motioning for Kankuro to go ahead, which he did. "Michael on his way?" the red head asked Naruto.

"He should be, I doubt he would miss a party," Naruto laughed. "He loves to dance and drink sake."

"Talking about me?" a voice questioned from behind the blond. Naruto glanced back to see Michael standing there, a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Michael-sensei. Shizune with you?" Naruto questioned.

"She's already in," Michael replied. "I should also tell you I don't drink sake all the time. Just, most of the time."

"Same think in my book," Naruto sighed.

"Whatever," Michael scoffed. "Anyway, you ready to begin?"

"Yes," Naruto answered. He walked over to the middle of the street, the other two following him. He then did a few hand seals after they were all in position.

"You do know you will lose your knowledge of your spirit jutsu. Right?" Michael asked before Naruto began.

"Ya, I do," Naruto nodded in understanding. "Spirit Style! Spirit Sealing Jutsu!" The white chakra that was inside Naruto's body began to leak out and surround the three ninja. They then felt a sudden pain as the chakra began to extract the ability to transform from their bodies. Only their demons remained after the sealing, which meant they didn't lose any abilities that came with that certain demon. The only thing lost was their first and third transformations, as well as Naruto's spirit type jutsu. They began to breathe heavily as the white chakra dispersed into the air.

"Well, that's that," Michael sighed.

"Ya, should we enter the party then?" Gaara asked.

"Yep," Naruto nodded. The three ninja turned and entered the building they were near. When they entered, they saw the Konoha ninja that came to watch Naruto sitting at a long table, drinking sake and eating food. Gaara sat down next to Kankuro, while Naruto sat next to Tenten, and Michael sat down beside Shizune. They each order food and something to drink, Michael being the only one to get sake. He was just as addicted to it as Tsunade, some people who met the two wondered if they were related in someway. Shino was conversing with Kiba, Hinata, while Choji simply ate his food at lightning speed, talking to Ino and Neji occasionally. Temari was discussing some things with Shikamaru, who was muttering how troublesome it all way. Sakura and Lee were on the dance floor, dancing to some kind of slow song. The same was said about Anko and Kakashi. Kurenai and Asuma were making out, which was unnerving to some people, while the two sand brothers, along with Sasuke, talked about some knew jutsu, as well as things related to the villages. Iruka sat with Naruto, Tenten, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Michael, and Shizune.

"This sake rocks!" Michael was shouting, his face showing signs that he was on the edge of being drunk.

"You said it!" Tsunade agreed in the same kind of voice as she slammed her sake bottle on the table and sighed happily.

"You two are too much alike," Shizune muttered. "I sometimes wonder why I agreed to go out with you Michael."

"Because you love me," Michael said with a smile.

"Whatever," Shizune sighed. Jiraiya got up and walked over to Tsunade.

"Can we dance for a while?" the white haired pervert asked.

"Sure, why not," Tsunade replied. She got up and followed him to the dance floor and they began to dance together, making out occasionally. The others who saw this laughed at some of the ways they danced. It was funny to watch drunk people dance, it really was. Naruto asked Tenten to dance, while Michael asked Shizune. The party lasted long into the night, and everyone began to leave. Michael and Naruto had to carry Tsunade and Jiraiya back to their room since they were to drunk to walk. Tenten and Shizune followed them to the room. Naruto and Michael dropped the two sannin off and headed to their own rooms with Tenten and Shizune still behind them. Tonight was the best night they all had in a long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael stood quietly on the roof of the village's hotel. His eyes glancing at the many stars that littered the night sky. "It's beautiful," he whispered under his breath. "I love the night time. So many sparkling lights, it's just so wonderful."

"I didn't know you could act like this," a soft voice said from the door that led to the roof. Michael glanced behind him to see Shizune walking towards him.

"What's so weird about that?" Michael asked. "I just love the night, that's all."

"Ya, I could tell," Shizune chuckled. She stopped beside Michael, her eyes staring up into the night sky as well. "You are right, it is beautiful at this time."

"Told you," Michael chuckled. "I was also thinking about everything that's happened to me up to this point."

"Like what?" Shizune asked.

"The day that my friends betrayed me, pledging themselves to Orochimaru. The day I left Konoha, the day I returned, the day I heard that Tenra was killed in the sand/sound invasion. The next few days when I found Tenten and Naruto again, as well as meeting you and Tsunade for the first time," Michael mused. "I remember when I left with Naruto to train, and the very day we came to the Grand Ninja Tournament. I remember everything, and most of the things I remember, I wish I didn't."

"I understand," Shizune nodded. "I'm sorry that your friends betrayed you all those years ago."

"It's okay, the one I was really sad about, was Josette," Michael admitted.

"Did you love her?" Shizune asked.

"At that time I did, but she still betrayed me. She said that what she chose was right, and that I should follow," Michael replied. "I wish I told her how I felt before then. Because, I loved her for a long time, I just never admitted it to myself until it was too late. After I returned to Konoha, I ended up in love with Tenra, even though we were young. I miss her, as well as Josette. But, there is nothing left to do."

"Let's go inside," Shizune said. "We need to get to bed." Michael nodded, slipping his arm around Shizune's waist and pulling her close.

"I love you, more than I ever loved them. It's funny how things work out," Michael chuckled.

"I'm glad that I have you. I love you just as much," Shizune smiled. Together, the duo entered the hotel building, and headed to their room for a long night sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stood at his window, his eyes glancing around the village. "I can't wait to head back to Konoha tomorrow," he said to himself. He heard the rustle of sheets from behind him. He glanced back to see Tenten sitting up in her bed. She was wearing a simple nightgown as she glanced sleepily at Naruto.

"Why are you up Naruto-kun?" Tenten asked.

"I can't sleep, I'm just excited to be going back home," Naruto answered.

"Well, we are all excited, but you should still rest," Tenten advised her fiancé.

"It's hard, been thinking about our wedding and stuff," Naruto told the girl.

"Well, don't think about it. Don't want to get nervous before the big day," Tenten laughed.

"Ya, I guess you're right," Naruto smiled. He walked back over to the bed and got under the covers. He lay down beside Tenten, a smile on his lips as he kissed her passionately on the lips. His arm draped around her body as they broke apart. "Night Tenten-chan."

"Night Naruto-kun," Tenten said. They kissed again before falling asleep in each others embrace. Tomorrow was the official end of the tournament, and all the Konoha ninja were happy to finally be going home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day went by with out much of anything happening. People just hung around the village, minding their own business. In a blink of an eye, the ceremony for the end of the tournament was beginning. Those that participated in the tournament stood in the middle of the arena in rows, signaling how they did in the tournament. Some who participated weren't there, do to the simple fact that they had died in their match. At the front stood the finalist: Naruto and Michael, while behind them stood the semifinalist, which was just Gaara since Kyle wasn't there. Gandisin was at the front as well, his eyes gazing over the assembled fighters. He glanced up briefly to catch the eyes of the audience who was there to see the crowning of the new champion of the Grand Ninja Tournament. "Welcome to the end of the tournament ceremony!" Gandisin called up to the crowd. "I would like to introduce the one in charge of this tournament, Mr. Monhiro!" A short second later, and a short and chubby man walked out onto the arena floor. He wore short rimed glasses, and was almost completely bald, a few pieces of hair were on the side of his head, but nothing covering the top portion.

"Welcome all!" Mr. Monhiro announced. "And first of all too all those that managed to survive their matches, I would like to salute you on all the splendid fights! I've never seen so many excellent fights in a tournament in a long time! You should all be proud!" The audience cheered at that, signaling that they too thought they all did a great job. "And now, I would like to have Naruto Uzumaki come forward!" Naruto nodded and walked forward to stand in front of Mr. Monhiro. "Congratulations on your win in this tournament!"

"Thank you," Naruto said. Mr. Monhiro smiled as he brought out a necklace and placed it around Naruto's neck.

"This symbolizes your victory here," Mr. Monhiro explained. Gandisin then walked up and gave Naruto a medallion.

"As champion, you are also awarded this Chakra Medallion, which helps with chakra control, as well as this trophy," Gandisin explained as he gave Naruto the merchandise.

"And now, I pronounce you the strongest ninja!" Mr. Monhiro announced. Naruto gave a wide smile as he started to jump in the air.

"I did it! I did it!" the seventeen year old blond chanted as he jumped in the air. Most of the crowd cheered at his achievement, while most grumbled about evil demons.

"I now pronounce this the official end of the Grand Ninja Tournament!" Mr. Monhiro called out to everyone present. "You can all head back to your villages now, and thank you all for attending this tournament, and showing your support for the fighters! I wish you all a good trip home!" With that said the crowd dispersed as well as the ninja on the ground. Michael, Gaara, and Michael headed over to the others and began to converse.

"I guess we should return to Konoha," Tsunade commented.

"Ya, Tenten and I are getting married in two days," Naruto told the group.

"Congratulations you two," they all said in unison.

"I guess we're going to Konoha," Gaara said. "I'm sure Suna will be fine for at least 5 more days."

"I agree," Temari nodded. "I get to spend more time with Shikamaru-kun." Shikamaru shook his head at this and started mumbling about troublesome woman.

"All right then, let's get going!" Kankuro shouted. Temari took her fan back and smashed it on Kankuro's head, knocking the pour man into the ground.

"Do us all a favor, and shut the hell up! You're not in charge anyway!" Temari ranted at her brother.

"Calm down Temari, let's just go," Naruto said. The group nodded, and together, they headed back to Konoha, ready for the wedding that was about to happen.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: That was chapter 19. And in the first chapter of my double shot next time, the wedding of Naruto and Tenten is held, as well as the reception. Tenten tells Michael what happend to Tenra that day of the sound/sand invasion. And Michael tells Shizune some sad news, for his friends at least. Find out what happens in the first chapter of the double shot, "Naruto's Wedding". The second and final chapter of the story, which will be up at the same time, is about Michael saying goodbye, as he must leave, you must continue to read to find out what all happens, its going to be sad for them, mostly Shizune though. So get ready for the second and final chapter of my double shot, "Farewell for Now. Michael's Departure" I wonder where he is going, you have to read to find out. Well, I hope you can't wait for the final two chapters. So, please review, and I'll get them both done and posted as soon as I can. Thanks again for reading, its almost done, finally. So, bye for now. 


	20. Naruto's Wedding

Disclaimer: I only own the characters I mentioned in previous chapters, nothing new. And I don't own the song that plays during the reception, or any of the other characters for that matter.

A/N: I said I was going to do a double shot, but I didn't want to waste time, and I just wanted to see what people thought of this chapter. I hope it turned out okay, please review after you read, I would really like to know opinions. Alright, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 20

Naruto's Wedding

After a few days of running through the forest, the group finally saw the gates to their beloved village of Konoha. "We're back," Naruto sighted in relief. "I really missed this place."

"I agree," Tenten nodded from her spot beside Naruto as they ran closer to the village entrance. When the group finally entered, there was a big welcome home cheer from the citizens, mostly for the return of Tsunade, the ninjas were bored without any missions to do.

"I guess I should head to my office then," Tsunade sighed.

"Yep Tsunade-sama, let's go," Shizune said. Tsunade nodded and the two women, plus Tonton, who had jumped into Shizune's arms once she entered, headed to the hokage office. Shizune glanced back, and waved at Michael briefly before they disappeared from sight. After a while, the others split up as well, doing whatever they wanted.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked his sensei.

"Around," was Michael's simple reply, and with that, he headed off into a single direction into the village. Naruto turned to Tenten with a wide grin.

"Well, shall we go get some ramen?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Is that all you think about," Tenten said with a roll of the eyes.

"Of course," Naruto grinned. "It's the best food in the whole world."

"Yeah, yeah. You say that everyday," Tenten said with a shake of the head. "Let's just go."

"YES!" Naruto cheered as he started to run towards the ramen stand. Tenten couldn't help but chuckle at Naruto's enthusiasm as she followed her enthusiastic boyfriend. A few minutes later, a few seconds for Naruto, the arrived at the ramen stand. Naruto quickly sat down and ordered 20 boys of ramen. Tenten's mouth was agape as she stared at her boyfriend with wide eyes.

"I knew you liked ramen, but that much," Tenten said with her jaw still dropped.

"Yep," Naruto grinned.

"What would you like to have?" Ayame asked Tenten.

"Oh, a vegetable ramen, thanks," Tenten said with a nod. After Ayame left into the back, Naruto and Tenten began to converse. A few minutes later, Ayame was back with everyone's orders.

"Here is your vegetable ramen," Ayame said as she handed Tenten her food. She then turned to Naruto with a large smile, "And here is your order of 20 bowls of any ramen."

"Thanks Ayame-nee-chan," Naruto smiled.

"No problem Naruto-kun," Ayame said. "So, are you two on a date?"

"Well, we're getting married," Naruto smiled.

"Wow, congratulations Naruto-kun, I'm so happy for you," Ayame grinned.

"Thanks Ayame-nee-chan," Naruto said as he started to finish up his 15th bowl. "So, how's business been going?"

"Good," Ayame replied. "How was the tournament you enter? Did you win?"

"It was fun, and yes I won," Naruto answered.

"Good job," Ayame smiled. "Michael-kun doing good then?"

"Ya, don't know where he went though," Naruto said.

"I think I do," Tenten said. "I need to go talk to him for a bit."

"Ok, I'll pay for the meal," Naruto said.

"Thanks," Tenten smiled. She handed her bowl to Ayame and headed off towards the memorial stone, the place she knew Michael was at. While she left, Naruto finished his last bowl, and paid for the meal. He then said goodbye to Ayame and headed for his home, he had to make plans for the wedding anyway. He was really excited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun began to set at the memorial stone, giving it a majestic color in Michael's opinion. He had been standing in the same place for half an hour, not moving an inch since reaching the little area. "Tenra," he whispered softly. "I wish you were still here." He remembered saying to Shizune that he loved her more than anything, but that still didn't make losing Tenra any better.

"Michael-sensei," came a soft voice from behind him. Michael glanced back into the trees to see Tenten walking out.

"Tenten-chan," Michael said. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see my sister," Tenten admitted. She smiled at the man before turning her eyes back to the stone. "It's hard to watch a loved one die right in front of your eyes."

"I agree," Michael said. "But, it's worse to see someone you loved before anyone betray you."

"You mean Josette?" Tenten asked.

"Ya, she told me that she loved me, always had. But, she went ahead and betrayed me, saying that Orochimaru would give them everything that they wanted," Michael mumbled. "I hate that damn snake."

"Well, he's dead now," Tenten tried to cheer Michael up.

"Maybe so, or maybe not," Michael said.

"What do you mean?" Tenten questioned.

"What I mean is, Naruto might have seen him die, but what if he didn't," Michael answered.

"That's a possibility," Tenten nodded. "But, I'm sure Naruto-kun killed that bastard snake."

"I hope so," Michael said. There was a long moment of awkward silence as the two friends just stood gazing at the memorial stone, more importantly, the name of Tenra that was written on the stone. "How did it happen?" Michael finally asked, breaking the silence. Tenten glanced at him for a second.

"How Tenra died, correct?" Tenten tried to clarify.

"Yes, I want to know any details, I want to know who killed her, incase they are still alive," Michael replied.

"Very well," Tenten sighed as she turned back to the memorial stone, a sad expression on her face.

_Flashback_

_Tenten woke up to the sound of fighting all around her. She glanced to the sides to see sound and sand ninja fighting against the leaf ninja in a full scale battle. "What the hell is happening?" she asked no on in particular._

"_It's Orochimaru," a voice said from behind her. Tenten glanced back to see an ANBU standing before her. She could tell that the ANBU had long dark hair, as she didn't bother to conceal it. She was also wearing a fox's mask over her face. Tenten knew who it was instantly, after the Kyuubi attack, Tenra was the only one who wanted to have a fox mask when she became a member of the ANBU._

"_Tenra," Tenten said. "What do you mean its Orochimaru."_

"_You learned about him in school right?" Tenra asked._

"_I don't think so," Tenten replied with a slight shake._

"_Well, there's no time to explain, the only thing I can say is that he is a missing ninja," Tenra said. "He has signed a treaty with the sand, and plans on destroying the leaf."_

"_Damn, that's not good," Tenten groaned._

"_Watch your language sis, and yes, you're right, it isn't good," Tenra sighed. A sound was heard from behind them as they glanced back to see a sound ninja charge them. Tenra jumped in the way and bit her thumb and then pulled out a scroll and wiped the blood on its surface. "Finally, I get to use the weapons Michael-kun left after he quit the ANBU and left the village." She did a few hand seals around the scroll and grinned at the attacking ANBU. "Summoning Jutsu!" The scroll puffed into smoke, and in an instant, Tenra was holding two bizarre blades. They each had a handle, and a single blade, but when Tenra squeezed the handle tighter, two more blades moved out from under the first, and created a three blade weapon._

"_Wow sis! Michael-kun left those?" Tenten questioned._

"_Yes, when he was in ANBU, for a short time after the incident concerning Kyle and his friends, he used these blades in combat. Only using them when needed, his sword was always the first out, since he was weaker with it. He gave his enemies a little advantage," Tenra explained._

"_I don't care!" the sound ninja screamed. He jumped towards Tenra, who jumped forward as well._

"_Supreme Kenjutsu! Tri Storm Attack!" Tenra commanded. She knocked the kunai out of the ninja's hand, and quickly began slashing the ninja, after the final strike, Tenra appeared behind the cut up body, both weapons at her side. "That was too easy." She attached the two weapons to her leg and turned to facing Tenten. "We have to get going." Tenten nodded, and followed her sister as they ran out of the stadium. After a little bit of running, they saw a group of ninja standing a not too far ahead. "Quick, get in there." Tenra motioned to a hole in the wall, which Tenten sat in, awaiting what was going to happen._

"_Look what we have here boys," one of the ninja's spoke as he walked up to Tenra._

"_An ANBU all the way out here, thought they would be in the stadium," another said._

"_Ya, guess she doesn't want to help that pathetic Third Hokage against Orochimaru," a third member spoke up. The others laughed slightly as they moved towards Tenra._

"_She is beautiful, maybe we could have a little fun before we kill her," one of the ninjas commented._

"_You better keep your damn hands to yourself," Tenra snarled. Tenten focused on the men, and found them all wearing the same thing. They wore a grey vest over a black shirt, while they had on black, with grey lining, ninja pants. She also noticed a kanji on their vest, which stood for shadow._

'_Who the hell are they? They don't even have a headband?' Tenten asked herself._

"_You serve Kyle-teme, don't you?" Tenra asked the group._

"_She's good," a ninja snickered. "But, it's time to end all the questions. Let's have some fun." Tenra gritted her teeth as she pulled out her two weapons, and turned it into the three bladed weapons she used earlier. She dodged the kunai with ease, and struck out at the ninja, managing to cut through and kill some of them._

"_She's good," one of them commented._

"_Ya, but we're going to kill her!" another screamed in frustration. They charged at her at the same time, their kunai at the ready. Tenra prepared her weapons and grinned._

"_Ultimate Kenjutsu! Perfect Strike!" Tenra commanded. She suddenly disappeared in a flash, no one knew where she went. Until they glanced behind her, and saw her weapons stained with blood, and at her side. A grin was on her face, "Game over." The remaining ninja then fell into a heap, a giant gash on their chests, making blood pour out quickly. Tenra collapsed to her knees and her breathing became heavy. Her eyes opened suddenly when all of a sudden she found it hard to breathe. Tenten saw this and was about to head out and help her sister, until she saw a figure standing before Tenra. And not just any figure, Kyle himself stood there._

"_You look like you're having trouble breathing," Kyle stated as he grinned. His hand was moving slowly, and Tenten could see a dark vapor easing off around Tenra's neck._

"_Why…are…you here?" Tenra managed as her breathing became normal._

"_Aw you didn't miss me?" Kyle asked with mock sadness._

"_Who would miss a traitorous and sadistic bastard such as yourself?" Tenra snarled._

"_No need to get angry," Kyle laughed. "I just came here to make my brother suffer. Now, where is he?"_

"_He's not here," Tenra said._

"_Where is he then?" Kyle asked with interest._

"_I don't know," Tenra snarled. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell a son of bitch like you."_

"_Then you leave me no choice, I'll kill you, that will make him suffer enough," Kyle laughed._

"_You damn bitch!" Tenra screamed at the boy in front of her._

"_Enough of your tongue," Kyle snapped. The dark cape he was wearing moved silently in the wind as he lifted his hand and the shadows began to encircle Tenra. Her eyes widened as her vision was consumed by shadows. Tenten could only watch in helplessness. "This is the end for you." Kyle began to lift his hand higher, making Tenra rise into the air, her entire body covered by the shadows. "Reaper Death Jutsu!" A piece of shadow exited from the darkness surrounding Tenra, and formed a figure holding a black scythe. The figure took the scythe to the side before slashing through the darkness in front of him. The halves that were formed then exploded, and a large amount of blood began pouring onto Kyle's face, dripping off slowly. His eyes were cold, as he wore a smile on his face. He enjoyed using that move, it was always fun to taste blood in the morning._

_Tenten watched in horror as her sister was gone forever. Kyle chuckled slightly before turning and disappearing out of Konoha. "Sister!" Tenten screamed as she ran out into the clearing, collapsing onto her knees. Tears began to fall silently as the rain of blood settled around her. "I'll make you pay Kyle," she whispered. "I'll make you pay!" The noise of battle became louder around her, but she didn't care, she just sat there, crying, for the death of her sister._

_End Flashback_

"Damn Kyle," Michael snarled once Tenten finished the story. He turned quickly around and began heading away from the memorial stone.

"Where are you going Michael-sensei?" Tenten asked, her voice full of concern.

"Too think," Michael simply said.

"Before you go, can I ask you something?" Tenten asked.

"Sure," Michael answered.

"Since my family isn't too happy with me marrying Naruto, they aren't going to attend the wedding," Tenten began. "And I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle?" Michael gave a soft smile as he turned back towards the direction of his apartment.

"Sure," was all Michael said before bounding off through the trees. Tenten sighed softly and turned back to the memorial stone, tears falling down her face.

"I miss you sister, I miss you so much," Tenten whispered. She then turned around and left the clearing as well, leaving the memorial stone behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day came quickly, and Tenten was now standing in front of a mirror. A white dress draped over her body. "I'm so nervous," she muttered.

"Don't worry Tenten," Sakura said from beside her. "I'm sure you will do fine."

"Thanks Sakura," Tenten bowed. "How many people out there?"

"Not many, remember how people view Naruto," Sakura replied.

"Ya, how could I forget," Tenten nodded.

"It'll be over before you know it," Sakura smiled. "And then you will be known as Tenten Uzumaki."

"Ya," Tenten grinned.

"Well, I have to get ready, got to walk up with Sasuke since he is Naruto's best man," Sakura said.

"Sounds fun," Tenten chuckled.

"Ya, well, see you when you get there," Sakura smiled. She then turned and walked out of the room, and towards where Sasuke would be. Tenten turned back to the mirror and took a deep breath.

"Show time," Tenten said. She then turned and exited the room. She saw Michael situated on the wall, he wore a simple tux with black jeans.

"You look good Tenten-chan," Michael smiled.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Tenten returned the smile.

"Well, let's go and get ready, it should be time by now," Michael told the girl. She nodded, and together, the left towards where they were supposed to be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stood nervously at the alter, his eyes glancing behind him to glance at Sasuke, who had a smile on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked the blond boy.

"Ya, just nervous," Naruto replied.

"Well, don't be," Sasuke said simply. Naruto nodded and glanced to the audience, which wasn't very big. It mostly consisted of the rookie 9, excluding Sakura and Sasuke who were at the alter with Naruto. Gai's team, except for Tenten of course. Their senseis: Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma. Anko sat next to Kakashi, Shizune sat by Tsunade up front, an empty seat to her right. Jiraiya was on the other side of Tsunade, his eyes gazing at the alter, anticipating the joyous moment about to happen. Gaara's team was in the crowd as well, and all the parents of the ninja there, excluding Tenten's. Some of the other Genin, mostly the Konohamaru corps., and Hanabi Hyuuga, were among the audience as well. Ayame was also there in the audience, she was the new owner of the ramen bar. The rest consisted of mostly Chunin, Joni, and ANBU. The music started playing and the entire audience stood up and turned to face the back of the small area.

Everyone smiled once they saw Tenten in her dress walk down the aisle, her arm connected with Michael's arm. He glanced at her briefly before turning back to the alter. They finally arrived, and the preacher looked at them. Michael nodded slightly and let go of Tenten's arm, letting her walk up and stand by Sakura and Naruto. Michael then took the empty seat by Shizune and placed his hand in hers.

(A/N: Skip to the I do's, don't know how a wedding works, or how they would do a wedding. Man I'm hopeless.)

"Do you, Naruto Uzumaki, take Tenten to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, so help you?" the preacher asked the blonde haired ninja.

"I do," Naruto said simply.

"And do you, Tenten, take Naruto Uzumaki to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, so help you?" the preacher asked Tenten.

"I do," Tenten stated.

"Then, by the power invested in me and that of Kami, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher clarified. "Now you can kiss the bride." Naruto smiled as he lend in and kissed Tenten softly on the lips. They parted after a while and began to head down the aisle, the audience already standing, and Sakura and Sasuke following behind them. Everyone then began to leave and head for the Hokage mansion, which Tsunade was holding a reception at. It was time for some fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ninja that were present at the wedding, gathered in the Hokage's mansion, and began to enjoy themselves. After a few minutes, the DJ came on the speaker. "It's time for the first dance of the evening. And as always, the newlyweds get to dance to the song they have already picked out. Here is Lost in this Moment" The crowd began to cheer as Naruto and Tenten got in the center of the dance floor and held each other tight. The music started playing after that, and they began to dance to the melody.

_See your momma, and the candles and tears and roses_

_I see your daddy walk his daughter down the aisle_

_Now my knees start to tremble as I tell the preacher_

_Don't she look beautiful tonight_

_All the wonderful words in my head I've been thinking_

_You know I want to say 'em all just right_

_I lift your veil and angels start singing_

_Such a heavenly sight_

_Lost in this moment with you_

_I am completely consumed_

_My feelings so absolute,_

_There's no doubt_

_Sealing our love with a kiss_

_Waitin' my whole life for this_

_Watching all my dreams come true_

_Lost in this moment with you_

_I smell the jasmine floating in the air like a love song_

_Watch my words draw sweet tears from your eyes_

_Bow our heads while the preacher talks to Jesus_

_Please bless this brand new life_

_Lost in this moment with you_

_I am completely consumed_

_My feelings so absolute,_

_There's no doubt_

_Sealing our love with a kiss_

_Waitin' my whole life for this_

_Watching all my dreams come true_

_Lost in this moment with you_

_Lost in this moment with you_

_I am completely consumed_

_My feelings so absolute,_

_There's no doubt_

_Sealing our love with a kiss_

_Waitin' my whole life for this_

_Watching all my dreams come true_

_Lost in this moment with you_

_Lost in the moment, (in the moment) in this moment with you_

_Lost in the moment, yeah_

_Lost in the moment, (in the moment) in this moment with you_

_Lost in the moment_

The song ended, and Naruto and Tenten stopped dancing. Both of them smiled at each other and kissed each other softly. The others rejoiced, and all began to have fun. Konohamaru danced with Hanabi, who was actually having fun. Gaara talked with Kankuro in the corner, Sasuke joining them as well. Lee danced with Sakura, Kiba danced with Hinata, and Neji danced with Ino. Jiraiya and Tsunade began to drink some sake before they busted onto the dance floor and began to make a fool of themselves. And when Jiraiya got to close to Tsunade while they were dancing, he was pounded through the walls. Choji just ate at the buffet the entire time, not caring what was going on, that is until Ayame asked him to dance, which he accepted excitedly. Interesting couple they are, some people thought in their mind. Shino danced with some of the Chunin girls, while Kakashi danced with Anko, and Asuma danced with Kurenai. The others were pretty much dancing with whoever they could get to dance with them. Tenten occasionally would dance with Lee and Neji, while Naruto danced with Hinata, and Sakura.

Michael was situated in the corner of the huge room, his eyes gazing down at the floor. "You okay?" a voice asked from in front of him. He glanced up and saw Shizune looking at him with a worried expression.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Michael tried to lie.

"Don't fool me, I know when something's wrong," Shizune frowned. "We haven't even danced yet, and I really want to."

"Sure," Michael simply said. They danced for the next few songs, before Michael took Shizune to the side so they could talk in private. "There is something I need to tell you."

"What?" Shizune asked, her expression becoming worried.

"I'm leaving," Michael simply said.

"Where to?" Shizune asked.

"After my brother," Michael answered.

"But, you could get killed," Shizune sobbed. "I don't want you to die."

"I know what could happen, but I have too," Michael began. "This is personal."

"When are you going to leave? And for how long will you be gone?" Shizune asked.

"I was going to leave tonight," Michael said.

"What?!" Shizune yelped. "You're not going to even say goodbye to the others. I know Naruto would be mad at you if you left without saying goodbye."

"I can't stay here long, I have to find him before he kills any more innocent people," Michael tried to reason.

"I want you to stay as long as you can, I don't want to see you go," Shizune cried.

"Fine, I'll leave tomorrow, and I'll take that time as well to tell everyone I know goodbye," Michael finally said.

"Ok, then let's go back to your room, I want to spend the night with you," Shizune said with a soft smile.

"Very well," Michael nodded. Together the two ninja left, leaving the reception behind. They entered the room a moment later, and quickly kicked off their sandals and headed into the bedroom. Michael was about to head over to the closet and began packing for the trip, when he felt a hand pull him back. He looked down to see Shizune looking at him.

"Pack in the morning, I just want to go to sleep, with you," Shizune pleaded.

"Fine," Michael sighed. He walked over to the bed and removed his shirt, throwing it onto the floor. He turned to see Shizune removing everything but her bra and panties. Michael smiled at the sight before kicking off his ninja pants so that he was in his boxers. The two lovers made love that very night, forgetting everything from the tournament to the wedding, and to the coming departure of Michael.

* * *

A/N: There was chapter 20, I'll try to get the final chapter out tomorrow. Next time, it's just about Michael telling everyone goodbye, and Shizune reveals something to him before he goes, what is it? You have to read to find out next time, "Farewell for Now. Michael's Departure." Hope this was good, please review, I really want reviews, they really help. Thanks again for reading, till next time. 


	21. Farewell for now, Michael's Departure

Disclaimer: I only own the characters I mentioned earlier, no one else.

A/N: Here is the final chapter of the Grand Ninja Tournament, and I hope you guys enjoy it. Tell me what you think, please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 21

Farewell for now, Michael's Departure.

Shizune was the first one up the next morning, and quickly ran to the bathroom. Michael woke up to the sound of someone throwing up, and quickly remembered last night. He ran up to the door and knocked softly, "Shizune, you in there?"

"Y-Yeah," Shizune stuttered. She opened the door and walked out slowly, she had sweat pouring down her face, and her eyes were sagging slightly.

"You okay?" Michael asked, worry evident in his voice.

"I-I'm fine," Shizune managed. "I just need to go check something."

"Okay, I can pack my stuff with out you," Michael said.

"When do you plan on leaving?" Shizune asked, her eyes glancing up into Michael's own eyes. Michael glanced behind him to see that the clock was reading 5:30. He then turned to gaze out the window to see a little bit of sun entering the sky.

"I think I'll leave around noon," Michael finally said.

"Okay then, I'll meet you at the gate," Shizune said, finally able to talk without taking a breath.

"See you then," Michael said, worry still evident in his voice. Shizune then turned and exited the room, jumping along the roofs towards the hospital. Michael sighed as he turned and pulled out a small pack from his closest. He then opened it and began to put in a pair of ninja pants, and a red shirt, not wanting to carry too much stuff. He then walked out of the room and grabbed a few cups of instant ramen and took them back into the room, placing them gently in the pack. He then closed it up, and sealed the pack tightly. He walked over to one of his dressers and began to get his ninja tools ready. He got a few shuriken and kunai which he placed in his ninja pouch which he attached to the current pair of ninja pants he just put on. He then placed a longer kunai in his leg holster.

Michael headed over to the closet once more and put on a red ninja shirt, placing a red jacket over it. He then gave a loud sigh as he turned towards the door. "Guess I should go find everyone and tell them about my departure and when I'm leaving." He walked out of the apartment and locked the door before jumping onto the roofs and heading towards one of the training grounds where he knew a few of the ninja would be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael entered the training ground and quickly glanced around. He saw Lee, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino all doing some kind of training. Lee was the first to notice Michael's presence and quickly turned and waved at the man, "Hey Michael-sensei!" The others stopped as well and glanced at Michael.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kiba asked.

"I came to tell you guys that I'm going to be leaving soon," Michael replied.

"What? Where are you going?" Lee asked.

"On a journey," was Michael's simple answer.

"When are you leaving?" Hinata questioned.

"Noon today," Michael said.

"Well then, I guess we should say goodbye," Neji said. He walked up and shook Michael's hand firmly. "Take care."

"Yeah, you too," Michael nodded. Hinata walked up and gave Michael a gently hug before releasing him and letting Shino, Kiba, and Lee shake his hand.

"We'll miss you," Hinata said softly. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek for good measure.

"Yosh! When you return I hope to challenge you and prove that my flames of youth can beat anyone!" Lee cheered.

"Cut it out numbskull," Kiba moaned. "These times I wish Sakura was here to keep you in line. Anyway, good luck wherever you go."

"Same," Shino simply remarked.

"Bye guys, are you going to come to the gate later?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, so we can be with everyone else when we say goodbye," Hinata nodded. The others agreed and Michael smirked.

"Well, see you then," Michael said. He then turned around and jumped into the forest heading for his next destination. _'All right, I'm sure Shizune will tell Tsunade, Sakura, and Ino about my departure, so I don't need to worry about them, and Gaara and his team left this morning, so they're off the list. There is a meeting of some Jonin and Chunin, maybe I should stop by and tell my friends.' _Michael thought. With that, he headed off to the designated meeting place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shizune was wide eyed when Sakura and Ino told her the news. "Y-You're serious."

"Yes we are," Ino said.

"You're indeed pregnant," Sakura added. "You must have got pregnant last night by the looks of it."

"Yeah, I did make love to Michael that night," Shizune whispered. "S-So he's the father?"

"Would seem so," Ino nodded. "But anyways, I think congratulations are in order. You're going to have a baby!"

"Yeah, Ino pigs right," Sakura nodded.

"Watch it forehead girl," Ino growled.

"I can't believe it, this is too good to be true," Shizune smiled. She heard the door opened and glanced up to see Tsunade entering the room.

"I heard the news Shizune, congratulations," Tsunade beamed. "I'm so happy for you, do you know you the father is?"

"Yep, Michael," Shizune grinned, which quickly turned to a frown.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, noticing the change in expression.

"It's just that Michael is going to be leaving today," Shizune whispered.

"Where is he going?" Ino asked.

"He's going off after his brother," Shizune answered. "He's leaving at noon."

"Maybe he won't leave once you tell him of the baby," Sakura commented.

"I doubt it, he sounded determined to find and kill his brother," Shizune said softly. "But, I know he'll come back to me. So I shouldn't worry."

"Yeah," Tsunade nodded. "I'm sure things will work out fine."

"Yeah, you guys going to go to the gate to say goodbye once it's time?" Shizune asked.

"Yep, we'll be there," Ino nodded.

"Okay, well, goodbye," Shizune said. She left the hospital and headed off to her house to get some things ready, careful not to put strain on her body, she simply walked there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael entered the meeting place and saw a few Jonin and Chunin moving around. He glanced to the side to see a table that held Kakashi, Anko, Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka, Shikamaru and even Jiraiya was with them. Michael grinned despite of himself, _This'll be easier than I thought._ He walked over to the table and sat down at the single vacant chair. "Good evening friends."

"Hey Michael," the others said simultaneously.

"You guys doing good today," Michael smiled.

"This is troublesome," was all Shikamaru said to answer the question.

"As good as I've ever been," Anko groaned. She took a swig of her sake before laying her head on Kakashi and trying to go to sleep.

"Is there something you wanted?" Iruka asked.

"Actually, I wanted to tell you something," Michael answered.

"What is it?" Jiraiya questioned. "I want to get back to my 'research' after this meeting."

"Whatever," Michael sighed. "I'm just going to say I'm leaving at noon today."

"For where?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm going after my brother," Michael replied.

"You mean Kyle, right?" Kurenai wondered.

"Yes, and I don't know when I'll be back," Michael answered. "I'll be leaving from the Konoha gate at noon, and travel until I find Kyle and his hideout."

"So, I guess we should be at the gate then, so we can all say our goodbyes," Asuma said.

"That would be nice," Michael nodded. He took a full bottle of sake and drank it down quickly. "All right, got to go, one more stop before I have to prepare to leave."

"All right, see you soon," the ninja said. Michael nodded and left the building, heading towards where Naruto and Tenten now lived. He glanced at a clock to see that it was in fact 10:30. _'Better step on it,' _Michael told himself. He put some more chakra into his feet, and increased his speed tenfold, he had to hurry so he could leave right on time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael entered the mansion that Tsunade had given the newlyweds. He glanced around the yard, making sure they weren't there before moving into the mansion. He walked into the leaving room and saw Tenten and Naruto sitting at a table and eating some lunch. Michael walked up to them, and took a seat, surprising both Naruto and Tenten. "W-What are you doing here?" Tenten asked.

"Came to tell you guys that I'm leaving," Michael replied.

"That sucks," Naruto groaned. "For how long?"

"You never know, maybe a few months, or maybe a few years, I don't know," Michael admitted.

"When are you leaving?" Tenten asked.

"Noon, so I have to hurry," Michael answered.

"Ok, we'll meet you there to say goodbye with the others," Tenten said.

"Sounds good to me," Naruto agreed.

"Alright, see you guys then," Michael smiled. He got out of the chair and did a single hand seal. "Bye." Michael then disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Naruto and Tenten behind.

"Well, let's get ready," Tenten said.

"Right," Naruto nodded. They finished up their lunch and headed up to their bedroom to freshen up. They were also going on their honeymoon the following day, so they decided to pack as well. After they were done, which didn't take too long, for Naruto that is. Tenten on the other hand, took a really long time in Naruto's opinion. "Why do girls take so long," he groaned when they were about to leave for the gate.

"Shut the hell you," Tenten snapped. "It doesn't matter how long it takes a girl, as long as we get there on time."

"Whatever," Naruto moaned. Together they ran out of their yard, and towards the gate where Michael would be departing from. This could be the last day they ever saw them, and they were becoming sad, especially Naruto, who already started to have tears drip down his face. Tenten didn't notice as they continued on their way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael stood near the gate, his pack draped over his right shoulder, and his ninja pouch attached to his ninja pants. He glanced behind him when he saw those he told about his departure coming up the road. When they got there they began to say their goodbyes to him. These comments consisted of 'be careful,' 'good luck,' or 'see you soon." He smiled to them as he walked to each guy and shook their hands, except for Naruto. He gave Naruto a warm and brotherly embrace, which Naruto returned with the same feeling. He then gave each of the female ninja's a hug, stopping at Shizune. "I'm going to miss you," he said softly.

"Ya, I know," Shizune whispered. "There is something I do have to tell you though." Michael raised an eyebrow as he gazed at her with those loving eyes of his.

"What is it?" he simply asked. The others even turned their attention to the conversation, even Kakashi put away his perverted book, and Sasuke was paying close attention, which was odd. Shizune glanced at everyone, and began to blush crimson.

"W-Well…I-I'm…pregnant," Shizune managed. Everyone's eyes widened as they gazed at her.

"T-That's…" Michael began. Shizune closed her eyes fearing the worst. "Awesome!" Shizune opened her eyes and saw Michael with a huge grin. "I mean, I'm going to be a father."

"Ya, congratulations you two," Naruto congratulated. The others also gave their congratulations as well. The girls walked up to Shizune and began to ask how was it and stuff, which made her blush even more. Michael then walked up and held onto Shizune, a huge grin now evident on his face.

"I'm so happy," Michael commented. He lend in and kissed her passionately before departing her lips. "I guess I have a reason to live now."

"Ya, come back safe," Shizune pleaded.

"Don't worry, I will. Don't want to leave my baby without a father, now do I?" Michael smirked.

"Ya, good luck, and I hope you kill Kyle," Shizune said.

"I will, and then I'll be back home, and we can be a family," Michael said as he kissed her again. He then backed away and turned to the others. "So long you guys." The others began to say the same thing as they watched Michael head out of the gate. They then waved their hands until he was out of sight, and on his way to god knows where. Shizune watched him go and began to sob softly. Tenten and Sakura walked up and placed an arm around the crying girl turning her back towards the village.

"Come on Shizune, let's get you home so you can rest," Tenten advised.

"Ya, no good overexerting yourself," Sakura nodded. Shizune agreed and let them take her into her apartment where she collapsed on the bed in her room and began to cry, already missing Michael terribly. Sakura and Tenten glanced at each other, tears also in their eyes as they left the room, not wanting to disturb the crying girl, who fell asleep shortly after, dreaming of nothing but Michael and their first born child that would be born in 9 months.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A lone figure began moving through the area until she reached a long and huge mansion at the heart of a small village. "Almost there," the figure whispered to herself as she headed down into the village and entered the building. She walked slowly through the first room, her eyes glancing around at everything. The room she entered was a giant rocky field. It had stone pillars raising out of the ground, and some giant rocks littered everywhere. Her eyes found Joel who was sleeping against one of the rocks, a tux on his body. He must have had a date with Justine tonight or something.

The figure shook her head as she left the rocky room, which was where Joel lived. She then moved towards the next large room. This one was crystal marble, with two levels, and many pillars holding everything together. She glanced to the side again and saw Chris practicing his speed by running super fast around the room. The figure ignored him after a while and began walking down the long hallway till she entered the biggest and weirdest room of all. It was the heart of the mansion, and rose up high into the sky. This area was like one big tower. She walked to the ledge and looked down, her eyes could see the spikes that littered the bottom of the room. She sighed deeply before walking down the walkway, her eyes glancing around at the many platforms and walkways that were scattered all over the tower.

The figure glanced up to see Justine resting on one of the towers. She was wearing a silky white dress, which meant she had gotten dressed up for her date that night as well. She ignored her as well as she had to get to the throne room of the mansion, which was where Kyle was. After a while she entered the next room, which had several pools of water on either side of the small walkway. She looked around for Josette, since she had to talk to her as well, but she was no where in sight. "Where is she," the figure muttered as she ran across the room, and headed towards the next area. This room was simple in size and had a balcony, which was the only way out of the room. She jumped up onto the balcony and headed to the next room.

This room was a small field with lightning rods sticking around the edges of the room. In the very center of the room was Zack who was focusing his chakra. Suddenly the lighting rods activated and shot a surge into a specific target, which was obliterated on impact. "Amazing," the figure whispered.

"Don't stand there and gawk, I thought Kyle-sama would want to see you," Zack snapped at the figure.

"Oh, right, thanks for reminding me Zack-sama," the figure moved and ran out of the room and towards the last room. When she entered, she was in a dark and dimly lit room. In the back sat a high throne, which was occupied by Kyle who was moving his hands around, a black orb rotated to the movements. He gazed up to see the cloaked figure enter the room.

"Welcome back Marlena-chan," Kyle said softly. "Anything new to report from our old home of Konoha?"

"Yes Kyle-sama," Marlena bowed. She removed the hood, and gazed up at Kyle with her pure white orbs, symbolizing her as a Hyuuga. Kyle gazed into the eyes of the 18 year old girl and smiled.

"Tell me what it is my sweet Marlena-chan," Kyle said.

"Michael has departed the village," Marlena answered.

"Where does he plan on going?" Kyle asked with mock concern as he moved the orb some more, a few images flickering here and there.

"He's coming for you," Marlena answered simply.

"Is that so," Kyle wondered. He glanced to the spot beside Marlena which was covered in darkness. "You looking forward to seeing him…Josette-chan?" The light near the spot turned on and revealed Josette, her eyes gazing down at the ground.

"If he finds his way here, I'll fight him," Josette muttered. She then disappeared in a cloud of smoke, heading towards her designated room.

"You think she can handle fighting Michael?" Marlena asked.

"I know she won't let me down," Kyle chuckled. "She'll kill him, and then we'll move on our way to conquering this world."

"How goes the absorption process of Orochimaru's power?" Marlena asked.

"It'll be done in due time my dear Marlena-chan, in due time," Kyle laughed. Marlena nodded and left the room to look for Jenny so they could talk for a while. Kyle threw the orb into the air and did a single hand sign.

"Shinigami Summoning Jutsu!" Kyle commanded. The orb began to glow, and Kyle's master and sensei, the Shinigami appeared. "Tell me sensei, what is my destiny?" The Shinigami looked at him with cold and lifeless eyes. "Will I defeat and kill my brother, will he die?"

"Your destiny and his are intertwined. You two will fight, and one of you will die my apprentice," Shinigami answered.

"So, I have a 50/50 chance of winning, and dominating this world in the name of you my master," Kyle commented.

"Yes, I just hope you don't fell my foolish apprentice," Shinigami snapped before beginning to disappear.

"Don't worry Shinigami-sensei, I'll kill my brother and guarantee your victory," Kyle bowed.

"That isn't the concern, you must look out for the two demons, one of the fox, and the other of the cursed seal," Shinigami explained.

"Who could that be?" Kyle wondered.

"Figure it out on your own," Shinigami said before turning back into the black orb which landed in Kyle's outstretched hand.

"The first is probably Naruto," Kyle whispered to himself. "The other must be." Kyle held up the stone and began to concentrate his chakra making an image appear. The image that appeared, and made Kyle frown in disappointment. "Sasuke," was the single name he muttered as the image of the orb died down, and it became useless. "So, Michael, Naruto, and Sasuke. This'll be interesting." The light of the room died down and covered the entire area in darkness. The only sound heard throughout the room was the sound of Kyle's sadistic laugh.

* * *

A/N: That was the final chapter, and I thought it was a good ending. There will be a sequeal, called "The Legendary Ninja". Which focuses on the battle against the ninja revealed in this story. The story also takes place 2 years after this ending. And begins with Michael finding his brothers hideout at long last, but he runs into a huge problem, will he survive the battle, you will have to wait for the sequal to find out, as the first part of the sequel is titled "Painful Reunion! Michael vs. Josette!". I don't know when I'll have the sequel out, but I can tell you it'll be worth the wait, it has a lot of action right from the get go. The main characters in the story will be Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Michael, and Shizune. Find out if they can defeat the legendary ninja, you have to wait and read. Till next time, bye. 


End file.
